mutation
by Promethee35
Summary: Lorsque vous voulez oublier quelqu'un de célèbre, jusqu'où croyez vous que vous devez fuir ? *Attention dernier chapitre M*
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Il faisait chaud, si chaud. Même en enfer la température ne devait pas être aussi élevée. Non mais il faisait quoi ? + 8000 degrés ? …

Un congélateur, il fallait qu'elle trouve un congélateur ! Elle le viderai et se cacherai jusqu'à la prochaine ère glaciaire ! Ouai, en voilà un bon plan !

« Les pays chauds sont plus agréables à vivre que ceux où il fait froid » Quels imbécile lui avait dit ça déjà ? Elle ne s'en souvenait plus mais se promis qu'elle irai le voir pour lui mettre la tête dans son four. « _Tiens ! Tu le sens bien là, ton pays chaud ! _».Elle se prit à sourire à cette idée.

C'est vrai que l'arrière d'une camionnette en taule n'était vraiment le meilleur endroit pour ne pas avoir chaud. Assise sur le petit rebord qui servait de siège rudimentaire, Kate regardai son collègue qui était assit juste en face d'elle. Celui ci c'était appuyé contre la paroi de la camionnette et tentait visiblement de dormir. Chose impossible sur une route aussi mauvaise. Les fesse de Kate la faisait souffrir après un si long voyage. Elle observa quelques secondes l'homme en face d'elle. Son équipement noir lui donnait l'apparence d'un mercenaire et la poussière qui recouvrai son visage aidait encore plus à la chose. Il était sale et sentait la transpiration, surement tout autant qu'elle. Elle avait fait reposer ses coudes sur ses genoux et enfouit son visage dans ses mains. Elle ne devait pas être non plus très désirable : pantalon sable, rangers de même couleur, débardeur a l'origine blanc elle ressemblait à la copine de Indiana Jones, si on mettait de coté les armes. Son équipement lui pesait sur les épaules, son gilet par balles était ouvert pour lui permettre d'avoir moins chaud, mais elle avait gardé le liens sur sa cuisse gauche qui maintenait son arme contre elle.

Un creux sur la route et la voiture se soulève. Kate s'accrocha t'en bien que mal pour ne pas tomber. Elle entend un bruit sourd. Son fusil qui reposait tout prêt d'elle est tombé sur le plancher de la camionnette. Elle se pencha pour le ramasser, faisant ressortir de sous son T-shirt, une longue chaine et une bague. Elle la saisit immédiatement et la remis a sa place avant de se relever et de s'adosser contre la taule bouillante du véhicule. Ils avaient beau rouler, rien ne parvenait a rafraichir l'engin.

Le silence régnait dans l'habitacle pour son plus grand plaisir. Elle n'avait pas envie de parler, ni de penser. De repenser au cheminement qui l'avait amené jusqu'ici. Non, elle voulait juste oublier. Elle stoppa donc ses réflexions au moment ou elle sentit dans sa poitrine, son organe se serrer à lui faire mal.

Soudain le véhicule s'immobilisa. Kate regarda l'homme en face d'elle. Le silence perdura quelques minutes et on entendit frapper a la porte arrière du véhicule. L'homme en face de Kate vérifia rapidement son équipement, se saisit de son fusil posé a ses cotés. Kate fit de même, elle referma son gilet par balle en prenant soin de faire passer son foulard par dessus. Elle saisit également son arme et sortit de sa poche une paire de lunettes de soleil. Une fois assuré que sa collègue était équipé, l'homme regarda Kate.

« Allez, au travail. »

Kate acquiesça alors que l'homme saisissait déjà la poignée du véhicule qui s'ouvrit, laissant passer une lumière tellement vive qu'elle éblouit quelques seconde la détective. Celle ci enfila rapidement ses lunettes et sortit du véhicules. Autour d'elle, l'immensité d'un pays bien loin du sien.


	2. Chapter 2

Premier chapitre.

J'introduis vite les choses et je m'en excuse, mais l'intérêt de la fic ne réside pas dans le premier chapitre.

Bonne lecture et dites moi si vous voulez une suite. Je travail en prenant en compte vos commentaires donc n'hésitez pas à me dire si quelque chose ne va pas.

Chapitre I

-Six mois plus tôt dans la grande cité de New-York -

« Vous êtes … bornée ! Vous la savez ça ? »

« JE suis bornée ! Non mais c'est l'hôpital qui se fou de la charité ! »

Des cris raisonnais dans le loft du célèbre écrivain Richard Castle. Se faisant face, le regard empli de défit, deux être semblait mener un combat qui, quelque soit le point final, serait une défaite pour les deux camps.

La manière dont laquelle tout cela commencé n'avait pas vraiment d'importance : une affaire difficile, des regards aguicheurs de personnes extérieurs, des secrets trop longtemps gardés pour soit et puis il suffit d'un rien, d'une phrase, pour que tout bascule.

Il est difficile d'être amoureux. C'est un fait ! L'amour vous contraint a tout abandonner à une tierce personne : votre avenir, vos désirs, votre bonheur, votre âme.

Richard Castle et Katherine Beckett avaient une confiance infini l'un envers l'autre. Comme des partenaires de galère ils se seraient confier leur vie sans hésitation. Mais l'amour réclame d'avantage. Et parfois la frustration fait dire des choses que l'on pense au plus profond de nous, mais qu'on ne doit pas dire. Elle nous pousse a faire souffrir l'autre juste pour lui crier qu'on existe. Pour qu'elle ressente des sentiments a notre égard, même s'il s'agit de haine.

Elle a nié sa déclaration, il lui a caché ce qui aurai put la sauver. Chacun avait ses raisons et aucun n'était pardonnable.

Dans un monde parfait elle lui aurait sut mieux lui expliquer qu'elle avait réagit voilement a l'attitude de cette jeune femme parce qu'il était à elle ! qu'il était amoureux d'elle ! Et de personne d'autre ! Qu'il lui avait promis ! Elle aurait évoqué son mensonge, lui expliquant qu'elle ne niait pas ses sentiments mais seulement qu'elle se donnait du temps pour se préparer a eux.

Dans un monde parfait il ne lui aurait pas voilement refusé l'accès aux informations qui lui cachait, mais lui aurait fait comprendre qu'il préférait qu'elle soit en vie mais inaccessible que dans ses bras sans vie.

Oui, dans un monde parfait ils auraient parlé et se serait expliqué. Mais nous ne somme pas dans un monde parfait et pour le moment et par égoïsme, ils livraient leur dernière bataille.

« Et bien si je suis si difficile que ça, pourquoi n'iriez vous pas plutôt voir cette … fille » Finit par balancer Kate en insistant bien et avec méprit sur le dernier mot. S'en fut trop pour Castle.

« Vous savez quoi ? … Vous avez raison. Vous avez raison depuis le début. Je ne suis qu'un gamin qui court autour d'une chose qu'il n'aura jamais. Mais j'ai finit de me fatiguer pour rien. » Il s'avança vers Kate qui serait ses point si fort que ses phalanges étaient blanches. Il se pencha vers elle et le regard plein de dédain lui souffla.

« J'ai assez joué avec vous. Vous ne m'intéressé plus. »

C'est là, le moment ou vous exalté de voir la souffrance que vous pouvez infliger. Rick n'est pas un monstre mais là, lui faire du mal à elle, le soulageait. L'inconvénient évidement avec se sentiment c'est qu'il est fugace et que, quand vous réaliser ce que vous êtes en train de faire, c'est déjà trop tard.

Kate le regardait droit dans les yeux, les mains toujours serrées. Tellement qu'elle avait mal et qu'elle sentait ses ongles s'enfoncer profondément dans ses paumes. Elle était en colère contre lui, il avait été égoïste de lui caché la vérité et là, il redevenait un gros con macho. Elle le haïssait. Mais pourtant, a cette minute, son cœur venait de s'arrêter. Elle avait envie de tomber a genoux devant lui, de laisser sortir les larmes qui menaçaient de couler depuis un moment maintenant et de s'accrocher à lui pour le supplier de ne pas la laisser. Mais elle était fière et trop en colère.

« Très bien. » Fut la seul chose que son corps lui permit de répondre. Elle fit demi tour pour récupérer ses affaires qu'elle avait pausé sur le divan et sans un regard pour l'homme qui venait de commettre un meurtre, son meurtre, elle s'approcha de la porte. Elle se retourna, la main sur la poignée glacée.

« Ne punissez pas Nikki et Rook s'il vous plait. Ils n'y sont pour rien » Lui demanda telle, comme une ultime requête avant de quitter la pièce.

Un fois la porte du loft refermé Rick hurla. Il resta sur place et se vida de sa colère, sa frustration, de son amour pour elle, pour finir aussi vide que les caisses de l'état grec. Les points fermés, le regard hagard, la narine tremblante, Richard Castle tentait de se contenir. Il ne savait plus pourquoi ? Il ne savait plus comment ? Et il ne savait même plus qui il devait détester ?

Dans l'ascenseur, notre lieutenant préféré n'était pas en meilleur posture. Les deux mains a plat sur le mur de la cabine, elle tentait de reprendre une respiration normale. Puis elle se mit a repenser aux derniers mots de son partenaire et finit par exploser son poing droit contre la parois de l'ascenseur. La douleur fut aussi fulgurante que bienfaitrice.

Ils s'étaient disputé. Mais ce n'était pas la première fois ? Ils s'étaient dit des choses horribles. Mais ils ne les pensaient pas ? Ces éternelles réflexions, le lieutenant Kate Beckett se les infligeaient tout les jours depuis une semaine maintenant. Depuis qu'elle avait quitté le loft furieuse et sa vie. Elle était toujours furieuse contre lui. Parce qu'il lui avait menti ! Mais surtout parce qu'il n'était pas là ! Normalement lorsqu'ils se disputaient, il finissait toujours par revenir vers elle, pour qu'ils discutent mais là où était t-il ?

Elle décida que c'était peut être à elle de s'excuser pour une fois. Elle mettrait sa fierté de coté et irai lui demandé pardon et exiger une vrai explication. Elle voulait retrouver son partenaire, elle voulait retrouver son ami, elle voulait retrouver son Castle.

Elle saisit ses clefs qui reposaient sur son bureau. 18h. Il devait être au loft. Elle décida d'en prendre la direction. Elle sortit du commissariat et avança vers sa voiture. Elle ne pouvait pas arriver les mains vides. Un crochet par la boutique de gâteaux préférés de Rick s'imposait pour entamer les négociations. Une petite pâtisserie française à la devanture attirante et aux odeurs alléchante. Kate prit un assortiment de tous ce qu'affectionnait son partenaire. Avec ça il ne pouvait que accepter de la laisser entrer.

Elle arriva prêt de l'immeuble de celui ci vers 18h30, mais le monde l'obligea a aller se garer un peu plus loin. C'était une bonne chose, ça lui permettrai de réfléchir a la manière de commencer la conversation. Une main tenant le petit sac de douceurs et l'autre passé dans ses cheveux le lieutenant tourna à l'angle de l'immeuble pour rejoindre le hall d'entrée. C'est là qu'elle le vit. Il était devant la porte. Élégant comme toujours dans son beau costume. Sa carrure était époustouflante et son allure réconfortante. Kate eu un léger sourire. Elle était si contente de le voir. Mais ne voulant pas trop le lui signifier elle se redressa et mis en place un masque beaucoup plus sobre. Elle voulut commencer à avancer lorsqu'elle vit une jeune femme sortir du hall de l'immeuble en trottinant pour vite venir se réchauffer contre l'écrivain. C'est que le temps n'était pas très chaud, et l'heure avancé n'aidait pas beaucoup. Qui était cette jeune femme ? Kate ne la connaissait pas. Elle aurait reconnue sans hésitation Alexis mais la jeune femme qui se collait outrageusement à Rick avait les cheveux noir et une robe bien trop courte pour que ce soit une ménagère. Kate se stoppa immédiatement et observa Rick qui d'un air des plus charmeur invita la jeune femme a monter dans le taxi qui attendait sur le trottoir. Elle le vit monter à la suite de la jeune femme et partir vers le centre ville.

Kate resta là encore quelques secondes, réfléchissant aux conclusions qu'elle devait tirer de ce qu'elle venait de voir. Puis elle baissa la tête, ferma les yeux et soupira. Elle s'apprêta a faire demi tour lorsqu'une bourrasque de vent la maintient sur place. Elle resserra alors les pans de sa veste avec sa main libre et passa de nouveau l'angle de l'immeuble, à la recherche de sa voiture. Elle avança tête baissée et passa tout proche d'un homme qui faisait la manche. Elle lui tendit le petit sachet de gâteaux sans dire un mot. Puis elle plongea les deux mains dans ses poches et rentra chez elle.

Elle pouvait pleurer maintenant. Elle n'avait pas a jouer les fières puisque tout était terminé. Alors elle se laissa aller à pleurer une histoire d'amour qui n'avait même pas commencé. Les jours et les semaines passèrent ensuite les une après les autres. Les affaires se succédaient et Kate les résolvait. Certains jours Kate se levait en oubliant que Rick ne viendrait pas. Et elle se surprit même un matin après un appel d'Esposito à se dire qu'elle devait passer prendre l'écrivain avant d'aller sur la scène de crime. Mais voilà, elle ne recevait aucun message, aucun appel. Son écrivain était des plus silencieux. La seul chose qui lui permettait de rester en contact avec lui, c'était les affiches et panneaux publicitaires de son dernier livre « un carton », « le livre de l'année », « surement l'un des meilleur de la saga Castl ». Les critiques adoraient et Kate aussi. Il l'avait écouté. Il avait accédé a sa dernière requête et n'avait pas rediriger sa colère contre Nikki.

Trois mois passèrent. Un jour peut être passerai t-il de nouveau les portes du commissariat et dirait : _« Hi ! Alors quoi de neuf aujourd'hui ? ». _Mais ce ne sera pas pour aujourd'hui. Non, aujourd'hui un autre homme arriva au poste et demanda a voir le capitaine. Costume noir et gueule de premier de la classe il aurait lui aussi put être écrivain. Intriguée, Kate s'approcha du bureau des gars et demanda.

« C'est qui le gars avec Gates ? »

Ryan haussa les épaules mais Esposito lui répondit.

« C'est un gars du gouvernement. »

Kate se tourna vers le bureau du capitaine. Elle se demandait pourquoi un gars du gouvernement était là ? Elle n'eut pas a se poser la question bien longtemps. Gates sortit de son bureau.

« Beckett ! Dans mon bureau ! »

Kate obéit immédiatement sous le regard interrogateur de ses deux camarades de jeux. Une fois Beckett arrivée dans le bureau, Gate lui demanda de fermer la porte.

« Je vous présente l'agent spécial Wikson qui est là pour vous. »

« Pour moi ? » Demanda une Kate des plus septique. L'agent spécial s'approcha du lieutenant et lui serra la main.

« Enchanté lieutenant. Je viens vous faire une proposition. » Intriguée Kate resta silencieuse et s'assit, permettant ainsi à l'homme de continuer.

« Vous connaissez sans doute les nouvelles mesures concernant l'Irak ? »

« Vous parlez du rapatriement des troupes ? » Répondit elle.

« Exactement. Nous allons quitter le pays mais la police irakienne est loin d'être assez qualifier pour protéger son pays. C'est pour ça que nous envoyons des hommes et des femmes pour former les futurs corps de police irakien. Vous avez été sélectionné pour vos compétences et vos aptitudes. » L'homme sortit un dossier d'une sacoche en cuir hors de prix qu'il tendit à Kate.

« Mais je n'ai rien demandé. » Lui assura t-elle.

« Il ne s'agit pas d'une mutation traditionnelle lieutenant. Nous vous proposons de stimuler votre avancé dans la police. Il est certain qu'après cette expérience, votre nomination a un grade supérieur pourrait être envisagé. »

Kate resta silencieuse quelque seconde et finalement prit la parole.

« J'ai été blessée et je ... »

« Je vous arrête tout de suite lieutenant. Il ne s'agit pas d'aller au combat, mais de participer à la formation d'un corps de police. De plus, a en croire vous résultats aux derniers tests votre forme est excellente. » L'homme était tout sourire et voyant bien que Kate elle, était complètement perdue.

« Évidement votre réponse n'est pas attendu pour tout de suite. Prenez le temps d'y réfléchir. » L'homme se leva et récupéra quelque chose dans sa poche.

« Voici ma carte. Appelé moi quand vous aurez prit votre décision et nous mettrons en place le dossier avec votre supérieur » En disant cela il fit un signe de la tête à Gates et sortit du bureau.

Les jours passèrent après le passage de l'agent Wikson. Kate n'en avait pas parlé à ses amie. Elle était sortie du bureau en disant qu'il voulait lui parler d'un truc perso et qu'ils avaient du travail. Une nouvelle enquête avait été bouclée assez rapidement mais fut éprouvante. La décision d'aller oublier ça autour de deux ou trois verres d'alcool fut rapidement prise. C'est ainsi que Esposito, Ryan, Kate et même Lanie étaient rassemblés autour d'une table d'un petit bar pas trop éloigné du 12th. Ils avaient arrêté d'aller au Old Haunt ou tu du moins avec Kate. Ils trinquèrent lorsque quelqu'un au bar lança.

« Hey ! Mais c'est l'écrivain tu sais là... Castle » Dit-il a son ami qui était a coté de lui au bar.

Les quatre amis avaient entendu et se retournèrent, s'attendant à trouver devant eux Castle. Mais au lieu de cela, c'est à la télévision qu'il le vire. Celle ci montrait l'écrivain en charmante compagnie et quelque peut éméché à une soirée mondaine. Des femmes se trémoussaient et se frottaient a lui ce qui fit déglutir Kate.

« Hey bin il en a de la chance lui. Toutes ces femmes pour lui tout seul. A sa place je ne saurait même pas par ou commencer. » Les deux poivrots et le barman rigolèrent.

« Vous pourriez changer de chaine ? » Demanda alors Kate qui c'était mise a observer le fond de son verre. L'homme saoul qui avait parlé se retourna vers elle.

« Et bin quoi ma chérie ? T'aime pas comment on parle ? T'es jalouse, t'aimerai bien qu'il laisse un peu de place pour toi ? » Il rit

Esposito intervint et se leva.

« Hey gars, retire ça tout de suite ! »

L'homme saoul se leva et fit face t'en bien que mal a l'hispanique.

« Quoi ? Il a un problème le fajitas ? »

Kate se leva et intervint.

« Oui, moi j'ai un problème. J'ai demandé à ce que l'on change de chaine. »

Le gars amorça un geste et Kate, plus rapide et surtout plus sobre le contra en l'envoya sauvagement valdinguer contre le comptoir. Elle s'approcha ensuite du bar, saisit le barman par le col colla presque son visage au sien pour lui murmurer.

« Je t'ai demandé de changer de chaine... s'il te plait ! »

Le barman s'exécuta et Kate retourna s'assoir parmi ses amis qui la regardèrent estomaqué. Mais n'osant rien dire ils reprirent le court de leur soirée qui fut vite abrégé par Kate qui rentra chez elle. Elle en avait marre ! Ils ne se voyaient plus : ok ! Il faisait la fête de son coté et se tapait tous ce qui bougeait : … ouai … euh … ok ! MAIS ELLE ETAIT PAS OBLIGE DE LA SAVOIR ! Non mais c'est vrai ça. Si elle faisait pareil, lui n'en saurait rien. Mais elle, elle devait vivre comme si elle sortait avec un chocolatier mais qu'elle ne pouvait pas toucher au chocolat ! Merdeuuuu !

De rage, elle saisit la carte de visite de l'agent spécial qu'elle avait posé sur la commode de l'entrée et composa le numéro. Quelques sonneries plus tard elle entendit la voie de l'agent Wikson.

« Oui, agent Wikson ? Ici le lieutenant Beckett. Est ce que votre offre tient toujours ? »


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour à vous lecteurs.

D'abord un grand merci pour vos commentaires. J'avais un peu peur que le coté un peu décalé de cette histoire soit un frein mais je suis heureuse de voir que vous suivez volontiers les dérives de mon esprit.

Merci à ceux et celles qui me soutiennent et un tout particulier à ma correctrice.

Bonne lecture.

Chapitre III

Des lutins … Des petits lutins tout mignons … Des tous petits lutins dansaient devant lui, sautant de lumières en lumières. C'était extraordinaire. Cette guirlande devait être magique ?... Assurément puisque des lutins vivaient à l'intérieur... 

En tout cas Richard Castle n'en doutait pas. Affalé de tout son long sur l'extrémité du sofa, il observait depuis maintenant quelques minutes cet étrange phénomène. Un sourire idiot sur le visage, la danse de ces petits êtres devant lui l'absorbait totalement. La soirée avait été longue et il ne se souviendrait sûrement pas de la totalité demain matin à son réveil. Il faut dire que les européens savaient faire la fête et que sur le vieux continent, l'alcool coulait à flot. La première raison de son voyage en Europe avait été une tournée promotionnelle pour le dernier Nikki Heat, mais cette expérience lui avait surtout apprit qu'il pouvait garder de manière constante un taux d'alcoolémie bien au-dessus de la norme légale. Et il ne se débrouillait pas trop mal. Alcool, fête, argent, filles, filles, filles et surtout filles (européennes de surcroît), ça c'était la grande vie ! 

Célibataire, playboy et riche, Rick jouait depuis quelques mois à son jeu favori. Mais c'était pourtant seul qu'il avait fini cette soirée. Exceptionnellement. Mais les Tchèques étaient de sacrés buveurs et c'était avec difficultés qu'il avait retrouvé le chemin vers son hôtel. Logé avec les princes, sa suite était digne de l'Élysée. Les œuvres d'art contemporain y étaient omniprésentes, dont un assemblage de guirlandes de noël en une allégorie de « on ne sait quoi » réalisé par « on ne sait qui ». C'était fou ce goût étrange des riches pour ce genre de truc où on devait y voir de nombreuses choses philosophique ou spirituelle. Mais à ce moment, Richard Castle n'y voyait que des petits lutins de noël qui dansaient. 

« Richard ! » Une jeune et jolie jeune femme venait de le sortir de sa contemplation. Il se décala légèrement pour regarder la jeune femme, diablement sexy dans sa petite robe rouge. Il lui sourit.

« Oui Paula … Oh Paula agent le plus sexy du monde ? » Flattée par le compliment Paula regarda sa poule aux œufs d'or avec une pointe d'affection.

« Regardez-moi le grand Richard Castle. Tu fais aussi peur que Lady Gaga. Allez hop ! Tu as un avion à prendre demain et tu dois cuver ton vin. » Elle avait fini sa phrase en aidant l'écrivain à se relever du sofa pour l'amener jusqu'à sa chambre.

« Non, je ne veux pas rentrer à N-Y ! » Rick se dégagea des bras de la jeune femme et s'écroula de nouveau sur le canapé.

« Je reste là ! … avec les lutins. » Il se repositionna sur le côté et observa les petits être qui continuaient leur manèges. Un petit rire sortit de sa bouche. La jeune femme le regarda étrangement.

« Les lutins ? … Bon peu importe. Richard, tu dois rentrer à N-Y demain que tu le veuilles ou non. » la sermonat elle. 

« Non ! Je ne veux pas rentrer ! » Il lui avait répondu sèchement. Puis il se radossa subitement et baissa les yeux. 

« Elle est là-bas. Je sais qu'elle y est. » Il semblait si triste maintenant. La jeune femme prit pitié du jeune homme. 

« Bon, reste sur ton canapé. Je passe te chercher demain pour aller à l'aéroport. » Elle se dirigeait déjà vers la porte de sortie. « Essaye de dormir un peu quand même » Puis elle sortit. 

Une fois seul avec lui-même, Rick pu reprendre sa contemplation des lutins de noël. Mais ceux-ci avaient disparu. Il grogna de frustration et constata qu'ils avaient laissé la place à la douleur. Penser à elle lui faisait mal. Il fuyait tout ce qui pouvait lui faire penser à elle. Mais voilà TOUT lui faisait penser à elle : lorsque qu'on lui proposait de la vanille dans son café, que les gels douche de l'hôtel étaient tous à la cerise, qu'il entendait le bruit des talons raisonner sur le parquet et surtout à chaque fois qu'il passait devant une de ces horrible image de Nikki à moitié nue. Il souffla bruyamment, sentant remonter vers son nez une désagréable odeur d'alcool. Se collant d'avantage au fond du canapé il saisit une couverture et la posa sur lui. Constatant qu'elle était bien trop petite pour le recouvrir totalement il ralla.

« Mais c'est pas vrai ça ! » 

L'oublier avait été un peu comme une bonne résolution du 31 janvier. Vous savez celle qu'on prend avec conviction, que l'on applique consciencieusement pendant quelques temps mais que finalement on oublie.  
>Et bien Rick avait essayé, mais il n'avait pas réussi. Au début, c'était la colère qui l'avait aidé à ne pas penser à elle où tout du moins à ce dire « pff de toute façon elle s'en fiche de toi non ? ».<br>Il était sortie, avait ri, séduit et puis il s'était mis à se demander ce qu'elle faisait, avec qui elle était, ce qu'elle portait... comme ça, juste comme ça. Une réflexion, une pensée tournée vers elle alors qu'il était en rendez-vous ou en plein dîner avec son agent ou une conquête. Et finalement vint le manque. Sa jauge de Beckett devait être alimentée, comme dans les jeux vidéo, il devait la voir, la sentir, la touchée. Mais il ne pouvait pas, il ne pouvait plus. Il se l'était interdit ! C'était comme arracher un pansement lui avait dit Paula « C'est douloureux quand tu l'arraches et puis ensuite ça passe » … ET BIN CA DEVAIT ETRE UN SACRE PANSEMENT ! Parce que la douleur était toujours là. 

Et puis un matin, alors qu'il était au téléphone avec Paula qui tentait désespérément de la convaincre de partir en Europe pour profiter au maximum du succès de sa dernière parution, Rick fut stoppé violement alors qu'il cherchait à traverser la rue. Quelqu'un venait de le retenir, lui évitant une mort certaine sous les roues d'une voiture de police qui, sirènes hurlantes, fonçait à travers les rues. Il se retourna vers son sauveur en ôtant son téléphone de son oreille. Le remerciant d'un sourire, il constata que d'autres voitures et fourgons de police suivaient la première. Parmi les véhicules « la morgue-mobile ». Rick se prit soudain à espérer au fond de lui que ce soit un meurtre, que ce soit son secteur, qu'elle travaille aujourd'hui, qu'elle ait détachée ses cheveux …  
>Il remit son téléphone à son oreille et entendit Paula raller au téléphone, lui demandant ce qu'il fichait. Sans vraiment y faire attention et en ne quittant pas la rue où venait de tourner le convoi de voitures, Rick raccrocha non sans avoir lancé au préalable un « j'te rappel » à son agent.<br>Toutes ses espérances il les pria, les hurlant presque dans sa tête pour que si un dieu existe, il puisse l'entendre alors qu'il courait maintenant vers l'endroit où s'amassait déjà les curieux. C'était bien un meurtre, c'était bien son secteur, nous étions mardi elle travaillait … les minutes passèrent, interminables pour notre écrivain qui se tenait à bonne distance de la scène de crime. Et puis finalement … ses prières avaient été entendues, elle avait laissé ses cheveux détachés.  
>Elle était là, sortant d'une vieille voiture avec autant de classe que Grace Kelly. Perchée sur ses hauts talons qui donnaient l'impression qu'elle dominait le monde. Elle était là, à moins d'une cinquantaine de mètres de lui. Resplendissante comme toujours bien que moins souriante et les yeux cernés. Mais peut importait à ce moment, elle était là ! Il avait passé son temps à l'observer, la regarder se mouvoir, être attentif aux expressions de son visage alors qu'elle réfléchissait, chercher à comprendre les sons qui sortait de sa bouche. Il voulait se rapprocher pour la voir avec plus de détails, pour la contempler à son aise. Mais il devait faire attention de ne pas se faire remarquer. Et puis elle était repartit. <p>

Le soir même Rick avait fait la fête. Il avait bu et avait couché avec une fille bien trop jeune pour lui, juste pour penser à autre chose. Mais pendant qu'il faisait l'amour c'est elle qu'il voyait. L'alcool l'y aidant. Il se surprit même à gémir son nom. C'était horrible pour la jeune femme qui partageait son lit. Il se sentait le plus grand des salops. Mais il était amoureux, il était saoul, il était malheureux. Il la détestait, il les détestait toutes ! Il voulait lui faire du mal comme elle lui en avait fait. Elle l'avait repoussé en niant sa déclaration alors il coucherait avec toutes les femmes de N-Y s'il le fallait. Pour lui prouver qu'on le désirait, pour SE prouver qu'il était désiré. Il lui en voulait tellement mais l'aimait toujours d'avantage. 

Il aurait voulu enfiler ses vêtements pour se précipiter chez elle. Elle aurait ouvert la porte et il l'aurait prise dans ses bras. Il aurait délicatement posé ses mains sur ses hanches et les auraient fait glisser jusqu'au centre de son dos où il aurait remonté ses mains, très lentement, le long du creux que formait la ligne de sa colonne vertébrale. Puis il aurait penché sa tête sur son côté, aurait reniflé son odeur juste derrière son oreille et lui aurait murmuré combien elle était belle. Et il l'aurait aimé. Il serait resté près d'elle, se satisfaisant du fait qu'elle puisse un jour l'aimer un millième de fois autant que lui pouvait l'aimer. Oui, qu'elle ressente juste un millième de fois ce que lui pouvait ressentir pour elle lui aurait suffi car cela représentait l'équivalent d'une éternité de dévotion complète. 

Mais au lieu de ça, le lendemain à l'aube. Richard Castle abandonna de façon chevaleresque la jeune femme endormie dans son lit. Il ne se souvenait même pas de son nom. Mais qu'elle importance ? Il sortit de l'appartement, comme il sortit de sa vie, sans prendre le soin d'être discret. Il partit en direction du loft et passa devant chez ELLE. Il était encore beaucoup trop tôt pour qu'elle soit au poste. Elle devait sûrement dormir. C'est à ce moment qu'il aurait dû dire au chauffeur de stopper le taxi. Mais il continua son chemin jusqu'à chez lui où il récupéra sa valise, embrasa sa mère et sa fille et fila vers l'aéroport pour prendre le premier avion pour Paris. Paula avait gagnée. Il reçut cet argument de fuite comme finalement une bénédiction, car aujourd'hui il était prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour s'éloigner d'elle. 

Mais la tournée était maintenant finie. Il devait rentrer aux Etat-Unis, mais la douleur du pansement ne s'était pas estompée et il ne voulait pas que son état de manque soit doublé par le fait que c'était sa ville … leur ville. Comment vouliez-vous que Richar Castle vive à N-Y sans Kate Beckett ? Il était à ce moment prêt à croire en des petits lutins qui vivaient dans des guirlandes de noël, mais certainement pas en ça !  
>C'est donc sans savoir quoi faire que Rick s'endormit sur son canapé design mais profondément inconfortable. <p>

-New York de nos jours -

Rick souffla en sortant de l'avion. Dix heures dans les airs, ce n'était pas humain ! L'homme n'est pas fait pour voler, c'est physique. Surtout avec une gueule de bois monstrueuse. Mais il avait finalement réussit à arriver à destination. Après un temps infini à gérer la paperasse habituelle (bienvenu dans les aéroports américains) Rick put enfin sortir du bâtiment. Le voyage vers la maison se fit difficilement, les rues été encombrées lui permettant ainsi de profiter d'une heure d'information grâce à la radio du chauffeur qui était branchée sur la station d'informations continues. Les journalistes s'y félicitaient de la globale baisse de la criminalité dans la grosse pomme et du travail formidable de la police urbaine. Et BAM ! Visiblement personne n'avait décidé de l'aider dans ses bonnes résolutions. 

Il arriva finalement au loft pour y trouver les deux femmes de sa vie, sous une énorme banderole « bienvenue à la maison ». C'est donc pour une fois avec une joie non feinte que Rick jeta ses affaires dans le couloir pour aller embrasser les deux rousses.  
>Il était heureux de les retrouver. Il ne les avaient pas vues depuis une éternité. Bien sûr, elles l'avaient rejoint dès que possible dans son périple européen mais ne pas les voir quotidiennement lui manquait. C'est donc dans un esprit de retrouvaille que se déroula le reste de la journée. Le soir venu, un dîner au restaurant pour fêter le retour du héros fut proposé (l'unique alternative étant un repas concocté par Martha Rodgers). Finalement l'idée du restaurant fut vite adoptée et Alexis, éternelle insatisfaite, décida d'aller se changer pour l'occasion, laissant ainsi la possibilité à Martha de discuter seul à seul avec sa progéniture. <p>

« Comment vas-tu ? » Fut la première question qu'elle lui posa une fois Alexis disparue à l'étage. Rick s'apprêta a lui répondre, un sourire de super star collé sur le visage, mais elle le prit de court. 

« Vraiment je veux dire ? » 

Un léger silence s'installa. 

« Je ne sais pas trop. » 

Martha s'installa plus confortablement sur le canapé du salon pour écouter son fils. 

« ça fait six mois. Et je ... » Mais il ne put finir sa phrase. 

« Et ton voyage ne t'a pas aidé à voir plus clair dans votre relation. Tu es partie avec la ferme intention de l'oublier et je ne te vois pas revenir guéri mon fils, mais encore plus malade d'amour. » Son regard était tendre et réconfortant. 

« Je lui en veux tellement d'être... » Il chercha encore ses mots. 

« ELLE ? … tu lui en veux d'être ce qu'elle est ? » 

« Oui, je crois que ça se résume à ça en effet. » Lui répondit son fils comme s'il venait de comprendre ce qu'il cherchait depuis longtemps. Ils se regardèrent sans rien dire, le fils perdu et la mère comprenant que parfois on aime autant qu'on déteste. 

Alexis ne tarda pas à descendre et c'est ainsi que, entouré de ses deux femmes, Rick Castle se dirigea vers un petit restaurant du centre-ville. La marche dans les rues bondées d'un N-Y déjà bien sombre à cette heure avancée du jour lui fit le plus grand bien. C'est donc trop occupé à discuter avec sa fille qu'il ne fit pas attention à ce qui l'entourait et lorsqu'il releva la tête, constatant qu'ils étaient arrivés à destination, il se trouva face à face avec … Ryan.  
>Tous deux partagèrent un sentiment de surprise évident. Rick ne bougeait pas, comme s'il venait d'être frappé par la foudre et Ryan gesticulant et essayant d'ouvrir la bouche pour finalement n'en sortir aucun son. Il se tourna finalement vers la porte du petit restaurant qui se trouvait juste à côté d'eux. En sortirent Jenny, Esposito et Lanie qui riaient de bon cœur mais qui se stoppèrent dès qu'ils aperçurent la famille Castle. Un long silence suivit. C'est finalement Jenny qui prit la parole la première.<br>« Quelle surprise de vous trouver là. » Dit-elle le sourire aux lèvres. 

« Oui c'est vrai. Vous n'étiez pas en Europe aux dernières nouvelles ? » Lui demanda un Esposito des plus remonté. 

« Je suis revenu il y a peu de temps » Lui répondit Castle qui, loin de défaillir devant l'hispanique, lui tenait tête. Mais il se rappela vite qu'il était parti sans leur dire au revoir ou même se justifier. 

« Écoutez, je sais que je suis partie à l'anglaise mais la situation faisait que ... » Tenta-t-il de se justifier. 

« La situation faisait quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Pourquoi vous êtes parti encore sans rien dire ? » lui demanda Esposito. 

C'est à ce moment que Castle tilta. 

« Quoi ? … Ka … elle ne vous a rien dit ? » les interrogea-t-il. 

Tous se regardèrent et Rick comprit vite qu'elle n'avait rien dit. A personne. La colère monta en lui. Elle n'avait rien dit et avait encore jouée les indestructibles ! S'il la voyait là, maintenant, il lui dirait sa façon de penser ! D'ailleurs où était-elle ? Il manquait un membre du club des cinq ? Rick chercha à voir dans le restaurant si elle ne s'y trouvait pas. Ou peut-être n'était-elle pas sortie avec eux ? Peut-être qu'elle travaillait ? ou … ou qu'elle était malade ? 

« Vous ne la trouverez pas ici ! » L'informa Lanie qui voyait bien qu'il la cherchait, mais pas pour les raisons qu'elle pensait. 

« Vu la situation je ne crois de toute façon pas que ce soit une bonne idée qu'on se croise ce soir » Tenta Castle avec un sourire. 

Mais ses amis, pour une raison qui lui échappait restèrent silencieux. Puis Ryan jugea bon de lui expliquer. 

« Non mais ce qu'on veut dire c'est que vous ne la verrez pas de toute façon. » 

Subitement Castle prit peur. Comment ça il ne la verrait pas ? Il lui était arrivé quelque chose ? On lui avait fait du mal ? En un éclair sa colère avait laissé la place à l'inquiétude. 

« Je ne comprends pas » Leur dit-il. 

Martha et Alexis qui étaient restée silencieuses étaient dans le même cas que lui. 

« Elle est partie Castle. » L'informât Lanie, une légère trace de rancune dans la voix. 

Castle resta sans voie. Elle était partie ! Mais où ? Quand ? Pourquoi ? Tout d'un coup plus rien n'allait. Il y avait quelques minutes il gérait tant bien que mal la situation. Il y avait quelques minutes il l'aimait et la détestait à la fois, avait fui et était revenu mais là tout lui échappait. Il ne contrôlait plus rien. Cette donnée ne devait pas faire partie de l'équation. Kate était partie. 

Il n'en revenait toujours pas. Après avoir discuté une bonne partie de la soirée avec ses amis du 12th Rick n'en revenait toujours pas. Comment avait-elle pu accepter ? Il partait à peine quelques mois et il fallait déjà qu'elle trouve le moyen de se mettre dans le pétrin. L'Irak. Non mais L'IRAK ! Si elle voulait se suicidée ça lui aurait couté moins cher de sauter d'un pont.  
>Allongé sur le dos, les bras croisés sous sa tête, Rick essayait de dormir. Mais c'était impossible. Impossible sachant qu'elle n'était pas, comme il le pensait, à quelques kilomètres d'ici en sécurité. Non, au lieu de ça madame était dans un pays en guerre ! Normal quoi ! <p>

Au bout de quelques heures, persuadé de ne pas pouvoir trouver le sommeil, Rick décida de se lever. Il fila vers son bureau et ouvrit son ordinateur. Il patienta le temps que celui-ci se réveil et accéda a internet ou il chercha toutes les dernières images de Bagdad d'où les gars avaient eu les dernières nouvelles. Il en ressortit une quantité innombrables de vidéos, photos et commentaires, tous plus déprimants les uns que les autres : attentats suicides, vols, villes en feu … Plus il avançait dans ses recherches et plus Rick allait mal. Il fallait qu'elle rentre. Il était rentré, elle devait en faire de même ! Ils étaient fâchés l'un comme l'autre (à en croire son attitude décrite par ses collègues du 12th) mais il préfèrerait vraiment être fâché contre une Beckett qui était à N-Y. 

Il devait la contactée. Lui dire de rentrer à la maison. Mais en avait-il le droit ? Bien sûr que non. Il devait attendre qu'elle rentre. Car elle allait rentrer non ? Il devait juste attendre et espérer que rien n'arrive. Rick passa toute la nuit sur son ordinateur, la cherchant sur toutes les vidéos ou photos mais rien. S'en fut ainsi les jours suivant. Il n'avait aucune nouvelle mais restait continuellement branché sur la chaine info dans son bureau. Il revoyait régulièrement les gars et espérait qu'ils aient des nouvelles, mais rien. 

Le dimanche matin suivant, alors que Alexis et Martha étaient déjà en plein petit-déjeuner, Rick se leva et comme par automatisme alla allumer la télévision de son bureau. Mais quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il vit une édition spéciale consacrée à une explosion gigantesque dans la ville de Samara au nord de Bagdad. Des images de cahots envahissaient l'écran et un journaliste parlait d'une explosion extrêmement meurtrière y compris pour des américains. Rick avait peur mais se rassura en disant que Kate était à Bagdad, pas à Samara ! Il resta tout de même scotché devant l'écran, comme hypnotisé par autant de violence. Des voitures brulées empêchaient la circulation dans la grande rue (théâtre de la scène de cahot). Des corps mutilés jonchaient le sol poussiéreux et des cris envahissaient l'air autant que les fumés noirs et toxiques des bâtiments en flammes. Constatant le stoïcisme de son père, Alexis accompagnée de sa grand-mère pénétrèrent dans le bureau. Réalisant la gravité de la situation elles s'approchèrent inquiètes de la télévision. 

« Le lieutenant Beckett est là-bas ? » Demanda Alexis alors que sa grand-mère, secouée par la violence des images avait couvert sa bouche de sa main droite pour retenir un cri. 

Rick réalisa la présence de sa fille et se tourna vers elle. Il lui prit la main et lui murmura. 

« Je ne sais pas. » 

Ils continuèrent à regarder les images d'une caméra amateur quand tout d'un coup l'objectif passa sur une personne seule, assise sur le trottoir. 

« Là ! » Cria Castle en se levant du bureau sur lequel il s'était assis « C'est elle ! » 

Ils se rapprochèrent d'avantage de l'écran pour y voir effectivement une personne qui ressemblait étrangement au lieutenant. Elle était assise sur un trottoir, visiblement sonnée. Ses coudes reposaient sur ses genoux et son visage était caché par ses mains. Mais Rick reconnu la montre masculine au poignet de la jeune femme. C'était elle ! Leurs soupçons furent confirmés lorsque la caméra revint vers elle. A ce moment des secouristes du croissant rouge étaient prêt d'elle et lui avaient fait relever la tête. Un de ces hommes, munit d'une gourde, lui aspergeait le visage pour en éliminer le sang et la poussière qui les empêchaient de faire un diagnostic rapide de son état. Pendant ce temps à New-York Richard Castle commença à avoir la nausée. 

Quelques heures plus tard, Rick faisait les cent pas devant le bureau de Gates. Il n'était pas retourné au poste depuis six mois et il comprenait pourquoi. Dès qu'il avait passé les portes de l'ascenseur ses yeux s'étaient automatiquement posés sur la chaise du bureau de son lieutenant. Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour se souvenir qu'il ne la trouverait pas ici. Les gars attendaient eux aussi, à l'extérieur du bureau où Gates était en pleine conversation téléphonique depuis plus de trente minutes. Elle finit par raccrocher et sortit de son antre. Castle resta au garde-à-vous, attendant qu'elle abrège sa souffrance. 

« Elle va bien. » Fut la première chose qu'elle dit, ce qui rassura les trois hommes et Lanie qui était tout aussi inquiète pour son amie. Tout le monde fut soulagé par cette nouvelle. Rick inspira une large bouffé d'air qui lui donna l'impression de respirer à nouveau. 

« Quand va-t-elle être rapatriée ? » Demanda Esposito. 

« Elle ne va pas l'être. » Répondit Gates. 

Castle intervint alors « Quoi ? Mais elle a été blessée non ? Elle doit rentrer ? » 

« Elle vient de subir un examen complet. Elle a des égratignures et elle a été un peu secouée mais elle va bien et elle veut rester là-bas. » 

« Rester … elle veut rester là-bas ! » Castle commença à hausser le ton, ce qu'il savait pourtant être une très mauvaise idée face au capitaine Gates. « Elle a été blessée. J'ai vu les images, elles sont gravées dans ma tête et elle était tout sauf légèrement blessée. Elle DOIT rentrer. » Il criait presque à la fin, ce qui ne surprit pas ses amis. Contre toute attente Gates ne réagit pas violement et lui répondit calmement. 

« Je comprends votre inquiétude, il s'agit d'un de mes hommes. Mais son affectation ne me donne qu'un rôle consultatif et en aucun cas décisionnaire. Elle juge ainsi que son supérieur là-bas qu'elle est apte et je ne peux absolument rien faire à cela. » 

L'inquiétude, le manque de sommeil et la colère eurent raison d'un Castle qui s'affala sur « son » fauteuil à côté du bureau de Kate. Il contempla celui-ci un moment, sans rien dire. Personne n'osait le déranger dans ses réflexions, il avait l'air si mal. Il se leva soudain et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur. Inquiet de le laisser seul Ryan lui lança. 

« Castle, où vous allez ? » L'intéressé continua à avancer et leur répondit sans réduire son allure. 

« En Irak ! »

**Voilà pour ce chapitre. Maintenant les choses sérieuses vont pouvoir commencer !**


	4. Chapter 4

Oyé Oyé braves gens !

Au menu pour vous ce soir : une suite. En espérant qu'elle vous conviendra. Que la force du Caskett soit avec vous. Amen

Bonne lecture.

Chapitre III

_Qu'elle journée de merde ! Non non, qu'elle semaine ! quel mois ! qu'elle année de merde ! _

Parce qu'au final en y réfléchissant bien il fallait remonter loin pour trouver une de ces « bonne journée » dans la vie du lieutenant Beckett … Si, peut être le jour où avec Lanie elle avaient pu avoir accès a des soldes privées chez Louboutin, elle s'en souvenait très bien, c'était un jeudi ! Mais à partir de ce ce jour c'était la série d'embrouille et surtout LA grosse embrouille : Richard Castle ! « Embrouille-man » en personne !

Hugo Pratt avait écrit un truc du genre « celui qui poursuit un rêve ne désire pas, au fond, sa réalisation. Il veut juste pouvoir continuer à rêver. » Et c'était ça. Kate Beckett avait rêvé de rencontrer son auteur favoris … et à ce moment là elle aurait aimé pouvoir continuer à courir après ce rêve plutôt que d'être là, à 9668 kilomètre – 6008 miles – 5221 miles nautiques de chez elle ! Parce que si il ne c'était pas tapé l'incruste dans sa vie, elle serai tranquille en train de prendre un bain ou de manger une hamburger double étage avec supplément de fromage. De plus elle ne l'aurai jamais entendu blablater sur la CIA ou E.T, ne l'aurai jamais entendu rire à ses propres blagues débiles, n'aurai jamais senti son odeur légèrement mentholée, ne l'aurai jamais vu faire sa tête de chien battu, ne l'aurai jamais touché, embrassé, jamais... Oula oula, on s'égare.

Kate continuait à avancer dans le couloir du commissariat général de Bagdad. Enfin commissariat était un bien grand mot. Le bâtiment était un ancien palais d'un proche de Sadam qui avait été récupéré par le « peuple libre ». L'ancienne demeure qui comportait plusieurs bâtiments était assez grande pour accueillir : des salles de travail et de conférences, des bureaux, mais aussi des logements, un réfectoire, une infirmerie super équipée, une salle d'entrainement et même une piscine. On se serai cru dans une base de l'armée, mais avec des jardins verdoyant et des palmiers. Le cadre était idyllique puisque l'ensemble monumental avait été protégé t'en bien que mal des combats, mais personne n'y oubliait la situation en dehors des murs et les bruits des sirènes et des explosions jusque tard dans la nuit rappelait qu'on était loin du club-med.

Chacun y avait une mission précise. Celle de Kate avait au départ été celle de l'entrainement de la futur police irakienne. Le travail n'avait pas été de tout repos et les débuts avaient été très difficiles. 50% de ses effectifs n'avaient jamais été formés au droit, a l'intervention armée, aux technique de combat … et les autres 50% avaient été formés par une armée autoritariste encline à la torture et à l'exécution sommaire. Il fallait tout reprendre à zéro. Heureusement que Kate était rejoint une équipe très compétente et venant de tout horizon géographique. Très vite les choses se sont développées et les compétences du lieutenant furent remarquées. Et puis la situation global de la ville c'est détérioré, obligeant toute personne apte à faire régner l'ordre à ce rendre utile su le terrain. L'état de santé dégradé de Kate n'avait pas arrêter ses supérieurs, ceux ci ne pouvaient pas se payer le loisir de laisser de coté un aussi bon élément. C'est comme ça qu'elle c'était retrouvé au bout de deux mois sur place, à pratiquer une véritable guerre urbaine.

Et elle en était là. Policière devenue soldat. Carrie Bradshaw devenu Lara Croft (avec moins de seins et un pantalon à la place du short). Les militaires américains avaient l'ordre de partir, mais ils laissaient le pays dans le cahot. Et Kate faisait partie de ces quelques personnes qui ne devaient au départ qu'aider et qui finalement se retrouvaient à agir. Il fallait rendre les rues sur, instaurer un climat de répression pour toute infraction aux nouvelles lois, punir les meurtriers, empêcher les vols, déjouer les prises d'otages … En fait c'était un peu comme à la maison. Sauf qu'il faisait 40 degrés à l'ombre et que tous le monde se baladai avec des AK47.

Kate poussa une large porte et se retrouva en haut de l'escalier qui menait au grand jardin. La nuit était tombé et la température était devenue supportable. Près des dortoirs dont elle prenait la direction, les gars (prénommez affectueusement non sans une pointe de nostalgie) jouaient aux cartes à la lumière d'une lampe tempête. La partie devait être serré puisque, même à 50 mettre, Kate les entendait déjà s'engueuler. Elle en sourit, inspira l'air frais qui avait une légère odeur sucrée provenant de l'hibiscus qui trônait à coté d'elle, indifférent au jeu des hommes autour de lui.

Elle commença à descendre les marches de l'escalier qui menait au jardin quand elle fut stoppée par une douleur dans la jambe droite. Elle se senti stupide. Elle sortait il y avait a peine une heure de l'infirmerie après une explosion et elle avait déjà oublié ses blessures. Il faut dire qu'elle en avait beaucoup ces derniers temps. Rien de bien grave, des écorchures, des douleurs aux muscles, un cœur en miette. Rien de grave. En fait pour le moment elle avait plutôt mal a la tête. L'explosion l'avait projetée au sol et son front avait lourdement rencontré la taule rouillé d'une voiture, ouvrant une petite entaille juste au dessus de son sourcil droit. La blessure était assez profonde ce qui expliquait que son visage avait vite été recouvert de sang. Le médecin avait surtout été inquiet pour le choc a la tête mais après auscultation et examen poussé il en avait conclut qu'elle avait juste été bien sonnée. Elle aurait donc simplement une marque sur le front qui, elle en était sur, s'accorderait a merveille avec sa cicatrice sur la mâchoire.

Lors de sa première mission de terrain elle était passé à travers le planché et sa mâchoire avait rappée le planché alors qu'elle tombait, ouvrant une profonde plait un peu à coté de son oreille droite. Elle se souvenait encore que, alors qu'elle était assise sur le sol du rez-de-chaussé ou elle venait de tombé et qu'elle tentant désespérément de compresser sa blessure qui saignait abondement avec sa chèche, son supérieur (un ancien militaire reconverti) était arrivé, l'avait forcé a se lever et l'avait ausculter rapidement en lui hurlant presque.

« Bin l'oreille n'a rien on peu continuer. Et évitez de passer a travers les planchers mademoiselle »

Kate en était restée interdite et c'était dit qu'elle allait en baver. Et elle en avait bavé, tout comme aujourd'hui. Ses entrainements avaient été triplé et son corps pouvait désormais supporter des efforts beaucoup plus intenses. Et maintenant elle était épuisé. D'une fatigue physique qui vous emporte dès que votre tête touche l'oreiller. Mais ce soir elle aurait surement plus de mal à s'endormir. Sa tête lui faisait mal, a cause de l'explosion mais surtout à la suite de son coup de fil au capitaine Gates. Il l'avait fatigué parce qu'il l'avait reconnecté a la réalité, à leur réalité. Celle qu'elle ne touchait plus ici. Elle avait du batailler pour convaincre Gates qu'elle allait bien et qu'elle pouvait rester ici mais son capitaine lui avait demandé de rentrer, lui avait dit qu'elle manquait à ces amis. Oui, Kate aurait surement du mal a s'endormir ce soir.

Elle arriva enfin devant la porte de sa chambre. Elle était petite, mais c'était son antre. Une armoire, un lit, un chevet, un petit bureau et une fenêtre donnant sur un jardin. Rien de bien folichon, mais au moins elle ne partageait le lieu avec personne. Et puis au fil du temps et de ses escapades en ville elle avait réussit à donner un aspect un peu vivable a cette « piaule d'étudiant ». Elle profita du silence quelque seconde et commença a avancer vers le lit tout en autant ses vêtements. Trop fatiguée, elle ne faisait pas vraiment attention et les laissai tomber les uns après les autres sur le sol. Demain elle ne travaillai pas, elle les rangerai donc plus tard. Elle se retrouva finalement a moitié nue sur le bord de son lit. Elle ne portait plus que son dessus le plus intime, un joli shorty en dentelle noir. La situation n'encourageait pas la féminité, surtout le treillis uni noir qu'elle venait de quitter, mais elle aimait se sentir femme. Et puis les nuits, bien que plus fraiches, restaient largement plus chaudes que celles de N-Y.

Kate passa ses mains sur son visage, frôlant la petite ligne fine sur sa mâchoire et les pansements qui refermaient sa blessure sur le front. Elle releva ensuite le visage vers la petite fenêtre resté ouverte pour y apercevoir le reflet de la lune qui était la seule a cette minute a prodiguer sa lumière dans la petites pièce. Kate alluma la petite lampe de chevet a coté d'elle et ouvrit le tiroir du meuble sur laquelle elle reposait. A l'intérieur, plusieurs objets étaient entreposés de manière désordonné : un trèfle a quatre feuilles, des marques pages, des grilles de mots fléchées, une photo d'elle et de son père. Mais Kate en sortit une chose bien plus massive et importante : un livre. Pas « Mémoires d'outre tombe » ou un Mary Higgins Clark. Non, le livre qu'elle voulait oublier, de l'auteur qu'elle voulait oublier, sur une histoire d'amour qu'elle voulait oublier. Alors pourquoi ?

Parce que peut être, seule a l'aéroport, réalisant qu'elle quittait tout ce qui pouvait se rattaché a lui, elle avait paniqué. Comme si au final, lui arracher les moindres morceaux de Richard Castle avait été comme un sevrage beaucoup trop rapide. Elle avait paniqué, c'était retourné pour chercher une ultime image de lui, comme un toxicomane qui cherche sa dose. Et puis elle l'avait vue, dans la boutique de l'aéroport, le dernier Nikki Heat. Celui qu'elle fuyait désespérément et qu'elle c'était interdite d'emporter avec elle. Alors elle l'avait acheté. Elle sortit son précieux ouvrage et regarda la couverture. La vue de la belle silhouette aussi nue qu'elle à cette minute la fit sourire. Puis elle retourna le livre, pour y trouver ce qu'elle voulait voir, son visage. Elle soupira en passant délicatement son doigts sur la photographie, dessinant les traits de l'écrivain au sourire charmeur. Il lui manquait terriblement, à cette minute comme au 1439 autres de cette journée. Oui il lui manquait terriblement a croire que sa fuite n'avait pas eu grand résultat. Elle rit elle même de sa pathétique situation. Elle voulait qu'il soit là, a cette minute. Mais surtout qu'il ne dise rien, absolument rien. Juste qu'il la prenne dans ses bras et qu'il la serre fort, tellement fort. Elle aurai voulu l'appeler pour entendre sa voix et lui expliquer, lui dire qu'elle regrettait de s'être énervé et de lui avoir dit « d'aller voir ailleurs si elle y était ». Mais elle avait peur, peur qu'une autre femme décroche à sa place. Alors elle se contentait de son image.

Sentant la fatigue prendre le dessus, elle ouvrit le livre et le posa a la vertical sur la table nuit de façon a avoir le visage de l'écrivain tourné vers elle. Elle éteignit la lumière, contente de constater que la lune et les lumières extérieures lui permettait encore de bien distinguer l'ouvrage. Elle souleva l'unique couverture et récupéra un T-shirt NYPD sous l'oreiller qu'elle enfila rapidement. Elle passa sous le drap, profitant de la fraicheur préservée du lit et fit face au livre en se positionnant sur le coté. Elle saisit son oreiller et le serra contre elle en regardant une dernière fois Richard Castle avant de tomber de sommeil.

Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel et la température était déjà élevée lorsque Kate commença a émerger. Elle était sur le ventre, la tête posée sur l'oreiller qu'elle tenait fermement contre elle la veille. Ses mains encadraient son visage. Le drap était descendu pendant la nuit et son T-shirt était remonté jusqu'à ses omoplates, laissant entrevoir la peau nue de son dos ainsi que la naissance du petit tissus noir. Elle remua quelque peut, remontant sa jambe droite et étirant ses bras de part et d'autre de l'oreiller. Elle ouvrit enfin les yeux et grogna contre la lumière vive qui l'agresser. Elle se retourna enfin pour s'assoir sur son lit, ramenant ses jambes contre son buste. Elle passa une main sur son visage et tourna la tête pour constater que son écrivain la regardai toujours, a moitié nue, dans un lit, au petit matin. Kate se dit que s'il avait connaissance de la situation il avait surement trouvé un moyen pour lui faire remarquer que c'était lui et non sa photo qui aurai du profiter du spectacle. Puis elle réalisa que sa réflexion était stupide et qu'il devait évidement profiter et peut être même a ce moment précis, de la vue d'une belle jeune fille nue dans son lit.

Cette pensée la décida à se lever, non sans avoir au préalable fait basculer l'ouvrage plus ne plus avoir a rencontrer son regard. Elle enfila ensuite un bas de jogging qui était posé sur une chaise et en profita pour mettre un peu d'ordre. La chose fait, elle saisit sa trousse de toilette, mis sa serviette sur son dos et sortie, direction : les douches. Dans le couloir elle ne croisa personne. Il faut dire qu'il était déjà presque 12h et que nous étions en pleine semaine. Personne n'était donc en repos. Elle aurait du être au travail également mais le médecin lui avait demandé de ce reposer et avait donc demandé a ce qu'elle bénéficie d'une journée de repos. Elle avait protesté, signifiant que ces camarades qui étaient avec elle en mission n'avaient eu pas de jour de repos. Mais eux n'avaient pas été autant secoués. Et a vrai dire, cette grâce mâtiné lui avait fait du bien.

-Au même moment à l'aéroport de Bucarest, Roumanie -

« Monsieur ? Excusez moi monsieur ? »

Rick sursauta. Qui venait le déranger dans son lit ? Il ouvrit alors les yeux, prêt a sermonner cet intrus lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il n'était pas dans son lit. Il se concentra et plissa les yeux sous l'intensité de l'effort pour chercher la raison de sa présence dans … un aéroport ? Et à en juger par l'aéroport, c'était pas celui de N-Y !

« Monsieur ? »

Il se tourna alors sur le coté pour y voir une jolie et jeune hôtesse, penché vers lui.

« Euh … oui ? » Lui demanda t-il en s'asseyant correctement sur la banquette.

« Monsieur, nous vous avons trouvé une place pour le prochaine avion pour Bagdad. Il part dans 30 minutes, nous avons déjà fait enregistrer vos bagages. » L'accent de la jeune femme était très prononcé. Europe de l'est sans aucun doute. Elle lui tendit alors un billet d'avion que Rick saisit. Il se racla la gorge.

« Mhmm … merci, j'arrive tout de suite. »

Il était encore un peu perdu. Aéroport - Bagdad - Guerre - Danger - Kate ! Les connexions se firent assez rapidement et Rick se rappela de la raison de sa présence ici. La vielle il avait foncé au loft pour préparer sa valise et avait ensuite rejoint l'aéroport où il avait prit le premier avion pour l'Europe. Après huit heures dans les aires il avait touché le sol du vieux continent qu'il avait ensuite traversé en six heures. Il avait voyagé toute la nuit et avait soudoyer de nombreuses personnes pour ne pas a avoir a attendre entre chaque vol. Il était épuisé mais n'avait pourtant pas réussit a trouver le sommeil dans l'avion, trop inquiet pour son lieutenant.

Il se frotta le visage. Trente minutes ? Ça ne lui laissai pas le temps de faire un détour par les toilettes de l'aéroport. Il se résigna à attendre d'avoir accès a celles de l'avion et se leva pour prendre la direction du quai d'embarquement.

Il marchait d'un pat assuré. Il savait ce qu'il devait faire. Il devait la trouver et la ramener. Même si pour cela il devait la kidnapper et l'enfermer dans sa valise. 50Kg toute mouillée, elle passerai sans problème les contrôles !

La journée était presque terminée lorsque Rick posa le pied sur le sol Irakien. A peine sortie de l'avion il enfila ses lunettes de soleil. Ce pays devait surement ce trouver plus proche du soleil à en juger par la température et par l'intensité de la lumière.

Sa valise à la main, notre séduisant écrivain défilait dans l'aéroport comme une star de cinéma. Il avança vers le guichet de la douane ne prenant en aucun cas compte des personnes qui patientaient sur les sièges en métal du hall. Mais avant d'arriver au guichet, il fut stopper par un gros costaud. Celui ci le somma de prendre un numéro et de patienter comme tout le monde. Rick retira ces lunettes et redescendit presque aussitôt à l'étage des « gens normaux qui font la queue ». Il se tourna alors vers l'opportun, voulant lui faire remarquer que Richard Castle n'avait pas le temps de faire la queue ! Mais alors qu'il commençait a pêne a ouvrir la bouche, il se rendit compte qu'il s'adressait … aux pectoraux de l'agent de sécurité. Réalisant soudain que la situation n'en valait pas la peine, Rick saisit le petit billet que distribuait la petite machine juste à coté de lui. Il y lut le numéro 693. Toujours aussi proche de l'agent il leva les yeux vers le tableau qui affichait le numéro de passage en rouge et constata qu'on appelait justement le numéro 613.

« Je … je vais m'assoir là bas. » Signifia t-il a l'agent avant de partir à la recherche d'une place ou assoir son royal postérieur.

Il commençait à peine à s'endormir, repensant à une énorme coupe de crème glacé quand il entendit.

« Numéro 693 ! »

Il se le va alors trop rapidement, les cheveux décoiffés, les lunettes de soleil qu'il avait posées sur sa tête complètements sur le coté, son ticket dans une main qu'il brandissait comme un billet de loto. Il se dirigea vers la douanière.

« Ouiiiii, Oui, Oui c'est moi ! Je suis le numéro 693 ! » Il bouscula quelques personnes aux passage et s'en excusa.

Il arriva enfin au guichet et fit son plus beau sourire à la jeune et jolie jeune femme qui se trouvait devant lui.

« Papiers s'il vous plait. » Celle ci était aussi mal aimable que jolie. Il lui tendit son passeport.

« Richard Castle » Dit elle a voix haute pour qu'il confirme l'information.

« Ouiiiii, c'est bien moi. » Il la regardait avec un sourire beaucoup trop blanc pour être naturel. Elle le regarda alors avec un drôle d'air. Ok, elle ne savait absolument pas qui il était … super. Elle plaqua finalement le tampon sur le passeport, autorisant l'écrivain à pénétrer sur le sol irakien. Rick reprit possession de ses papiers et se dirigea d'un aire penaud jusqu'à la porte. Sa faisait deux vents en 2 heures. La classe !

A l' extérieur de l'aéroport il prit une grande bouffé d'air chaude qui sentait bon le pot d'échappement. L'aéroport était en plein centre ville il n'aurait donc aucun mal pour ce déplacer. Le temps était particulièrement clair et aucun nuage ne semblait vouloir montrer le bout de son nez. A croire que même eux fuiait ce pays bien trop chaud.

Les lieux étaient considérés comme dangereux mais pourtant Rick si sentait bien. Peut être par ce qu'il se rapprochait d'elle ? Il se sentit profondément idiot a cette pensée. Il se dit que c'était avec genre de réflexions qu'on devenait écrivain pour les séries « Arlequin » ou scénariste pour les téléfilms de M6. Pourtant il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il avait exactement la même sensation bizarroïde lorsqu'il savait qu'il devait aller la retrouver sur une scène de crime.

« Bon, si j'étais un lieutenant de police bornée, fourbe, sexy, entêtée et légèrement suicidaire où est ce que je me cacherai ? »

Il commença à réfléchir à sa propre question lorsqu'un véhicule s'arrêta juste a ses pieds, le long du trottoir. La fenêtre de la place passager était ouverte et très vite Rick y vue apparaître la tête du conducteur … du cru ça il n'y avait pas de doute.

« Chauffeur ? »

Bon ! Une chose de fait. Rick saisit la poignée de la porte arrière qui se brisa lorsqu'il voulut l'ouvrir. L'écrivain resta avec le bout de métal dans la main alors que le chauffeur sortait de la voiture en baragouinant un mélange subtile entre une langue arabique et du français apprit au dos des paquets de céréales.

Il arriva au près de l'écrivain, lui prit la poignée des mains. Il repositionna l'objet et donna un énorme coup de pied dessus pour la maintenir à sa place. Il ouvrit alors la porte et saisit la valise de Rick pour la ranger dans le coffre. Celui ci était resté interdit sur le trottoir … « _Je vais mourir_. »

La ville était plutôt sympa et devait même être magnifique si on y enlevait les ruines des combats ressent. La température même a cette heure tardive était bien trop élevée pour quelqu'un qui il y a peine une journée était a N-Y. Rick entreprit donc de baisser la fenêtre arrière mais se retrouva de nouveau avec la poignée du mécanisme dans la main. Désespéré il posa l'objet a coté de lui et reprit sa contemplation de la ville des milles et une nuits.

La première chose qu'il devait faire c'était aller à son consulat. C'était le premier endroit ou il pourrait avoir des informations sur son lieutenant. Il y arriva sans encombre et surtout en prenant bien soin de ne pas regarder la circulation et les techniques de pilotage de son chauffeur. Il fut finalement ravis d'arriver sain et sauf a destination.

L'ambassade américaine était localisée dans la zone sécurisé de Bagdad : la « zone verte » qui était en réalité aussi sécurisée qu'un magasin de surgelé. Mettez dans une ville en guerre une zone soit disant impénétrable, mettez y les ambassades étrangères et les QG des « envahisseurs » et vous obtenez une jolie cible toute prête. Rick avait beau être dans une ambassade américaine, il ne se sentait absolument pas en sécurité. Peut être que par ce que son agent de police perso n'était pas là ?

Il attendait depuis maintenant trente minutes que quelqu'un daigne venir répondre à ses questions. Au moins les fauteuils étaient plus confortables que ceux de l'aéroport.

Un homme arriva finalement à sa hauteur.

« Monsieur Castle ? »

Rick se leva. Il faisait peine a voir face à l'homme qui se tenait devant lui. Il venait de traverser la planète, portait toujours les mêmes vêtements, ne s'était pas rasé et n'avait même pas vue une salle de bain correcte depuis quoi ? 2 000 ans ? Et en face de lui, un mannequin Hugo boss venait le prévenir avec son beau costume que l'ambassadeur voulait le voir.

L'ambassadeur ? Rick n'en demandait pas t'en.

Après un parcours épique à travers couloirs et escaliers, Rick entra dans un immense bureau qui n'avait rien a envier au bureau ovale. Il y resta seul quelques minutes. La porte s'ouvrit finalement sur un homme, la cinquantaine bien tassée, coiffé comme Ken, habillé comme son « serveur Hugo Boss » et sur lequel était collé un sourire commercial très bien maitrisé.

« Monsieur Castle ! » L'homme s'approcha de Rick et lui serra chaleureusement la main.

« C'est un plaisir de vous accueillir ici... Ma femme est une grande fan. »

Okay, Rick venait de comprendre ce qu'il faisait dans le bureau de l'ambassadeur. Celui ci s'installa et invita Rick a s'assoir en face de lui.

« Que nous vous le plaisir de votre visite ? Vous êtes bien loin de N-Y »

« Circulation difficile, pollution. Moi je me sens comme à la maison ici ! » Répondit Rick

L'ambassadeur ria de bon cœur.

« Vous êtes très drôle monsieur Castle. Faite moi le plaisir d'accepter d'être mon hôte pendant votre séjour. Ma femme en serra des plus ravis et vous éviterez les désagrément des hôtels de cette ville. »

« Je suis très touché monsieur et c'est avec plaisir que j'accepte votre invitation. Malheureusement je ne suis pas ici pour le plaisir. » Rick se réinstalla plus droit sur son fauteuil. « Je suis à la recherche d'une personne. »

« Alors je vous plaint monsieur Castle. Car ici, partir à la recherche de quelqu'un revient à trouver un homme honnête dans un gouvernement. »

« Non non. Vous ne comprenez pas, je sais qu'elle est ici ! »

« Elle ? ...Ahhhh je comprend mieux. Seul les femmes sont capables de nous faire faire le tour du monde. Et que puis je faire pour vous aider exactement ? » Demanda l'homme en croisant les main sur son bureau.

« Elle est américaine et lieutenant de police. Elle a été engagée en collaboration avec le gouvernement irakien. Elle … elle a été blessée hier dans une explosion et JE SAIS qu'elle est ici. » Rick regarda l'homme comme pour le supplier de l'aider. Il ne savait pas par où commencer, il avait besoin de lui. Il était fatiguer, affamé, inquiet et un peu désespéré. Voyant le trouble chez son interlocuteur, l'ambassadeur se leva et s'approcha de Castle.

« Je vais vous faire accompagné dans votre chambre. Vous pourrez vous y laver, manger et dormir » Rick voulut protester, il n'avait pas le temps pour ça, mais l'homme leva une main pour le faire taire et continua. « Vous en avez besoin. Et quelle que soit la raison exacte pour laquelle vous voulez retrouver ce lieutenant … ? »

« Beckett, lieutenant Katherine Beckett » Lui répondit Rick

« Quelle que soit la raison qui vous pousse à la retrouver, vous ne pouvez désâmant pas, en gentleman que vous êtes, vous présenter à elle dans un tel état. Il est déjà tard et je vous promet que dès demain matin nous trouverons un moyens de la localiser. »

Rick était soulagé. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il avait confiance en cet homme. Ne sentant plus tout le poids de cette recherche reposer sur ses unique épaules, Rick laissa retomber la pression et se sentit tout à coup épuisé. Il accepta donc avec plaisir la proposition de son nouvel allié.

Une fois seule dans son immense chambre, Rick put prendre une douche et retrouva pour la première fois depuis six mois le plaisir de constater que son gel douche était parfumé à la cerise.

Nue sous la douche, le visage sous l'eau tombante, Rick profitait du bienfait du liquide nourricier sur sa peau. Il passa ses mains sur son visage, sur sa barbe naissante qu'il se décida à conserver jusqu'à ce qui la retrouve. Il put ensuite avaler un bon repas qu'on lui fit apporter dans sa chambre accompagné d'une note de l'ambassadeur l'invitant dès le lendemain à une visite à l'extérieur de la ville. La note précisait qu'ils en profiterai pour discuter plus en détail de leur affaire et que la famille de l'ambassadeur se joindrai à la visite pour avoir le plaisir de rencontrer l'auteur.

-Au même moment a quelques kilomètres de là-

Kate était assise dehors profitant de la fraicheur du soir. Une immense table avait été sortie du self pour que tout le monde puisse venir profiter de la soirée. Certains jouaient aux cartes, d'autres regardaient un film sur leur ordinateur ou discutaient simplement. Kate elle lisait à la lumière de sa lampe tempête. Elle était bien. Cette journée de repos lui avait fait le plus grand bien et elle se sentait d'attaque pour reprendre le travail le lendemain.

Elle fut sortit de sa lecture par un de ses collègue qui riait avec d'autres.

« Hey ! Beckett, tu nous accompagne demain à la sortie de l'ambassadeur ? Ou tu passe encore ta journée avec ton joli docteur de l'infirmerie ? » Tous rigolèrent. Il n'y avait aucune moquerie sévère, ils la charriaient seulement.

« J'aimerai mais il n'a dieu que pour toi Tony. D'ailleurs vos soirées a jouer au docteur lui manque beaucoup. » Lui répondit elle en souriant.

Tous se mirent à rirent.

« Ouuuuuhhh dur mon gars ! Tu t'es fais casser là mec ! »

L'ambiance était bonne enfant et tous rirent jusque tard dans la nuit.

-Le lendemain matin dans une voiture diplomatique-

Rick était reposé. Il n'avait pas assez dormis mais il c'était reposé. Tout du moins assez pour faire face aux assauts de la femme de l'ambassadeur. Celle ci n'était pas une fan, c'est une psychopathe ! Elle savait tout sur lui, s'en était flippant. Si bien que dès que dans la voiture, quand l'ambassadeur c'était mit a poser des questions à Rick sur le lieutenant Beckett, sa femme c'était écrié qu'il s'agissait de « Nikki Heat ! ».

Rick ne savait pas trop où ils devaient se rendre. On lui avait seulement dit qu'ils se rendaient chez quelqu'un d'important. Ils avaient quitté depuis un moment l'ambassade quand ils furent rejoins par plusieurs véhicules noir qui les encadrèrent juste avant la sortie de la ville. On lui expliqua que ces voitures étaient là pour les protéger. Castle se sentit un moment assez mal. Trois voitures blindés pour protéger une voiture diplomatique ? ça sentait pas très bon !

Le voyage se déroula sans trop de difficulté pour l'écrivain, le 4X4 noir était climatisé et refermait tous ce qu'on pouvait espéré d'une voiture cinq étoiles.

Tout un coup le convoi fut stoppé. Rick regarda par la vitre tintée. Il voulut l'ouvrir pour mieux voir ce qu'il se passait devant mais on lui interdit. Une voiture diplomatique était protégée de toute attaque en règle si elle restait close ! Il se contenta donc de regarder par la fenêtre. L'ambassadeur demanda au chauffeur se qu'il se passait à l'avant. Celui ci contacta les autres voitures par radio qui l'informèrent d'un problème.

Alors que l'ambassadeur cherchait à obtenir des information et que sa femme resserra son étreinte autour de sa jeune fille de 5ans, Rick regarda avec plus d'attention les 4x4 blindés noirs qui se trouvaient un peu plus en avant sur la route.

Les portes de ceux ci s'ouvrirent et en sortit des hommes armés, surement pour aller régler le problème. Rick entendit quelques bribes de conversations dans la voiture. Visiblement un arbre bloquait la route mais sa chute n'était pas un accident ce qui affola l'ambassadeur.

Soudain le cœur de Rick rata un battement. Elle était là ! Elle venait juste de sortir du 4x4 avec trois autre hommes. C'était elle. Elle était là, devant lui, à dix mettre à peine ! Équipée comme un vrai petit soldat elle était encore et toujours magnifique.

Sans faire attention à ce qui se déroulait alors, Rick posa sa main sur la poignée. Il devait sortir ! Il devait courir vers elle, là, maintenant ! Il tira sur la poignée, ne quittant pas son lieutenant des yeux et commença à ouvrir la porte de la voiture.

Mais au moment où celle ci commença à s'ouvrir un éclaire de lumière lui brula les yeux. Son souffle fut coupé par une poussé chaude qui envoya valdinguer ses organes. Il fut collé contre la voiture par une force surpuissante mais invisible. Et finalement un bruit monstrueux lui ruina les tympans. Une explosion venait d'avoir lieu à l'avant du convoi.

**ET … A SUIVRE !**

**C'est la rage, vous vous inquiétez pour vos héros ? … Et bien vous faite bien … **


	5. Chapter 5

Bonsoir à tous lecteurs.

Je craques sous la pression et vous offre une toute petite suite à mon aventure. Accrochez vous bien et laissez moi vous plonger dans mon esprit détraqué.

Chapitre V

Lorsque Kate reprit connaissance elle voulut tout naturellement remplir ses poumons d'oxygène. Mais elle s'en trouva bien vite empêchée par de la poussière qui envahissait sa gorge et tout son système respiratoire. Elle toussa et cracha pour éliminer les éléments étrangers et ainsi pouvoir respirer à sa guise. Elle n'entendait plus rien et ne voyait plus rien ! La déflagration lui avait collé de la terre plein le visage. Elle réussit malgré tout à ouvrit les yeux. Mais constata qu'elle n'y voyait pas plus qu'avant ! Elle passa alors sa main droite sur son visage pour vérifier que ses yeux n'avaient pas été endommagés et fut soulager de constater que les deux étaient bien à leur place.

Elle entreprit alors de lever la tête pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Mais à peine celle ci fut elle soulevée de quelques centimètres, qu'une douleur aussi fugace que violente lui vrilla la tête. Elle avait l'impression qu'on venait de la frapper avec une batte de baseball. Elle posa alors sa main sur son front comme un réflexe à une migraine et y sentit un liquide chaud et poisseux. Ça blessure de la veille au front venait de se rouvrir et le sang commençait a suinter le long de son visage. _Et merde ! _

Elle devait se lever. Faisant fi de la douleur, elle remonta son buste. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que le grésillement dans ses oreilles laisse la place au bruit caractéristique du sifflements des balles. Cette constatation faite, elle se dit qu'elle devait vraiment bouger de là ! Mais elle fut rapidement stoppé par une masse qui reposait sur tout le bas de son corps.

Elle avait été percutée par un de ses hommes, dont la dépouille reposait sur elle. Le pauvre garçon se tenait juste devant elle pendant l'explosion et c'était de ce faite, prit en pleine poire l'explosion. Il avait perdu la vie en sauvant la sienne. La vue de ce visage qu'elle connaissait, les yeux ouvert, la fixant dans une ultime expression de surprise la terrifia. Elle voulut se dégager en poussant le jeune homme.

Elle devait se mettre à couvert, reprendre ses esprit et sortir de cet enfer !

-Pendant ce temps à 5 mètres de là-

Rick avait lui aussi les oreilles qui sifflaient, mais le fait qu'il se trouvait dans une voiture lui avait au moins épargné le vole plané. Il avait été plaqué à l'intérieur de l'habitacle avec le souffle de l'explosion. Une fois qu'il eu un peu près reprit ses esprit il saisait la poignée de la porte pour quitter la voiture. les cris de la famille de l'ambassadeur y couvraient a peine les palpitement de son cœur qu'il sentait jusque dans ses oreilles.

A l'extérieur le cahot régnait. Il vivait une drôle d'impression de déjà-vue mais la dernière fois, c'était à la télévision et il était bien au chaud chez lui. Une lourde poussière envahissait l'air et les coups de feux rugissaient tout autour de lui.

Il entendait des cris inhumains. Des ordres étaient lancés en plusieurs langues, donnant à l'ensemble des aires d'apocalypse. Il réalisa soudain que Kate était encore dehors et il la chercha du regard. Il constata qu'elle avait été projeté près de 3 mètres derrières sa position initial. Elle avait relevé la tête et toussait fortement.

Il se précipita vers elle sans vraiment faire attention au fait qu'il était de ce fait à découvert. Son équilibre mal assuré, il se retrouva bien vite sur les fesses après avoir glissé le long de la voiture. Il se releva malgré tout aussi vite qu'il était possible à un homme ayant tout les symptômes de l'ivresse et fonça en direction de la jeune lieutenant. Il tomba presque à ses coté alors que celle ci tentait désespérément de se dégager de l'étreinte macabre qui la retenait prisonnière. Rick qui était beaucoup plus costaud saisit le corps sans vie et l'envoya sans ménagement valdinguer plus loin. Kate eu alors tout le loisir de se pencher sur le coté pour expulser les particules de poussières qui lui encombrait la gorge. Mais sans qu'elle ne sache vraiment pourquoi, elle fut saisit à la taille et on la traina plus loin.

Rick voyait bien qu'elle était encore sonnée mais il n'avait pas le temps de lui faire reprendre sas esprits en douceur, ils devaient vite se mettre à couvert. Il remarqua que le 4x4 le plus proche avait été retourné et formait ainsi un abri sinon parfait, au moins correct. Il saisit alors la jeune femme par la taille, la portant presque, en faisant bien attention qu'elle garde la tête baissée et l'emmena en direction de leur abri de fortune.

Les deux rencontrèrent lourdement la taule encore chaude du véhicule et si collèrent au maximum. Kate continuait à tousser et Rick profita de leur moment de répit pour regarder tout autour d'eux afin de s'assurer qu'ils étaient en sécurité. Enfin « en sécurité » c'était un bien grand mot ! Ils étaient collés contre une voiture retournée, en plein dessert rocailleux, dans un pays hostile et on leur tiraient dessus. A coté de ça, une soirée dans le Bronx c'est un peu un goûter chez les bisounours.

Rick remarqua que Kate avait cessée de tousser et ne fut donc pas surprit d'entendre de nouveau sa voix. Dieu que celle ci lui avait manquée.

« Merci. » Elle voulait remercier le sauveur qu'elle n'avait pas encore identifié, son seul sens désormais valide étant l'ouïe. Et encore, c'était pas très glorieux !

« Mais de rien. » Lui répondit l'écrivain toujours aux aguets.

On entendit une explosion retentit à une quinzaine de mètres quand Kate tilta ! _Oula oula_. Elle connaissait cette voix ! Nonnnnnnn … Impossible. Elle c'était cogné la tête, voilà pourquoi elle entendait sa voix ! C'était stupide qu'est ce qu'il viendrait faire ici ?… Elle se tourna finalement vers l'homme pour vérifier qu'elle hallucinait bien.

« AHHHHHH ! » Fut la seule chose qui sortit de sa bouche.

« Quoi ? Quoi ? Vous avez vu un serpent ou … ou un truc pire ? » Demanda l'écrivain tout affolé par le cri de sa partenaire.

Kate le regardait de ses yeux désormais grands ouvert. Elle rêvait ? Oui, elle devait rêver. Ou alors elle était encore allongée sur le sol après l'explosion et délirai avant de mourir. Elle décida d'en avoir le cœur net et frappa l'écrivain à l'épaule.

« Aïe ! Non mais ça va pas vous êtes dingue ? » Il la regardait en se frottant son bras désormais endoloris.

C'était lui, il était là !

« Mais qu'est ce que vous faite là ? » Lui cria t-elle.

_Okay Rick, ne t'énerve pas. Surtout ne t'énerve pas !_ Il était content de la voir et il avait été le plus heureux des homme lorsqu'il avait entendu de nouveau le son de sa voix. Mais maintenant il voulait qu'elle arrête de parler ! Et puis c'est vrai ça. Qu'est ce qu'il faisait ici au fait ? Il aurait pu être n'importe où ailleurs, à siroter des cocktails de fruits servit par des nymphes en bikini et au lieu de ça il avait fait des millions d'heures d'avion pour rejoindre des zones de combat pour venir chercher la reine tête de mule en personne pour la ramener à la maison et lui faire pleins de bébés tête de mule ! voilà CE QU'IL FAISAIT LA !

« Je … je suis un ami de l'ambassadeur et je suis là en vacance madame « Je-frappe-les-gens ». Mais vous qu'est ce que vous faites là ? »

Kate hésita quelques secondes. _Je vous évite ! Mais comme vous êtes partout et bien j'ai du me réfugier au bout du monde ! _… Mais ça sortit plutôt comme ça.

« Je travail ! » lui répondit elle d'un aire dédaigneux.

« Et aux dernières nouvelles vous n'étiez pas lieutenant de police A NEW-YORK ? » Il avait presque crié les derniers mots pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'appréciait absolument pas fait de la trouver ici.

Une nouvelle explosion les obligea à se serrer d'avantage contre la voiture. De la terre fut projetée jusqu'à eux et Rick passa un bras protecteur au dessus de la tête de Kate. L'explosion atténuée Kate voulut se lever mais Rick la prit par la taille et la fit se rassoir.

« Oula oula et où est ce que vous allez comme ça GI Joe ? »

« Je dois aller vérifier que l'ambassadeur va bien. »

Elle voulut se lever de nouveau mais fut une nouvelle fois retenu par les bras de Rick qui la rassir sans aucune douceur contre la voiture mais plus proche de lui cette fois.

« Je dois y aller ! »

Ils n'étaient que à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Ce dévisageant. Rick la tenait toujours par la taille et Kate venait de mettre ses deux mains sur son torse de pour pouvoir se dégager de son étreinte.

« Vous restez ICI ! » Lui dit il. Une nouvelle explosion retentit sans pour autant déranger notre duo.

« Vous n'avez aucun ordre a me donner ! » Ils étaient tout les deux à la fois en colère et terriblement en manque.

« Vous voulez mourir ? » Lui demanda t-il en rapprochant son visage du sien, subitement subjugué par ses lèvres.

« non. »

Elle avait dit ça dans un soupir. Ils étaient tellement proche qu'elle sentait son souffle chaud contre elle et son cœur battre contre ses paumes qu'elles pressa d'avantage sur son torse. Ils se rapprochèrent encore un peu, juste un peu et fermèrent les yeux. Ils profitèrent du fait d'être ensemble sans vraiment d'explication, juste être ensemble. Kate remonta légèrement ses mains en prenant bien soin de laisser la moindre parcelle de ses paumes contre Rick, ce qui le fit soupirer de plaisir. Ils étaient devenus fous ! La violence plus atroces se déroulaient à quelques mètres et malgré cela ils formaient la chose la plus pure et la plus vrai qui soit. Comme le premier coquelicot qui poussa sur les plaines meurtries de Verdun. Comme les premiers cris d'un enfant fruit d'une union violente. Des choses magnifiques naissant de l'horreur.

Soudain un grand bruit juste à coté d'eux les firent sursauter et stoppèrent les retrouvaillent. Deux hommes se battaient et celui qui portait le même uniforme que Kate semblait en bien mauvaise posture. Celle ci se décida intervenir et ne fut pas retenu par Rick, qui peinait encore à ce remettre de leur moment.

Alors que l'irakien maintenait son adversaire au sol, Kate lui sautait dessus. Elle le fit basculer sur le coté et se retrouva dos contre la poussière, juste a coté de la voiture de l'ambassadeur. L'homme profita en profita pour passer sur elle et lui saisir la gorge. Elle commença à se débattre et a frapper violemment les cotes de son adversaire lorsque tout à coup elle sentit la pression autour de sa gorge se faire moins importante. Kate leva le regard et vit du sang commencer à sortir de la bouche de son agresseur. Puis il bascula sur le coté, une baïonnette plantée dans le dos.

Juste au dessus d'elle Kate reconnut l'homme en uniforme qui venait de lui sauver la vie. Il l'aida à se relever et voulut lui parler mais fut frapper à l'arrière de la tête par une balle. Celle ci le bloqua immédiatement dans ses mouvements et il tomba raide mort devant les yeux de la jeune femme. Celle ci s'accroupit immédiatement et colla son dos contre la voiture diplomatique. Rick qui avait assisté à la scène voulut la rejoindre mais elle l'en empêcha en levant la main et en lui faisant comprendre qu'elle était en sécurité. Elle se pencha au maximum et saisit l'arme du défunt qui était toujours attachée à sa cuisse droite. Elle la lança à l'écrivain et récupéra le AK47 de l'irakien.

Elle se tourna alors vers l'écrivain et lui lança.

« Vous restez là ! »

« Non ! VOUS restez là ! Et si quelqu'un arrive ? » Rick protesta mais il savait qu'elle ne l'écouterai pas.

« Vous le tuez ! » Fut la seule réponse qu'elle lui lança avant d'entourer la lanière du fusil autour de son poignet pour avoir une meilleur prise et de partir en direction de l'avant du convoi.

Pendant ce temps là notre écrivain resta seul, son pistolet serré contre lui.

« Vous le tuez, vous le tuez. Facile à dire ! »

Le temps passa et Rick était de plus en plus inquiet.

« Elle m'énerve ! Non mais vraiment … elle m'énerve ! La prochaine fois je tombe amoureux d'une vendeuse de bonbons ! »

Le bruit des combats se firent beaucoup moins présent. Il se retenait désespérément de ne pas aller la chercher, la prendre par le colle de son débardeur et la ramener de force en ville – Allez, maintenant on rentre !

Quand il décidé qu'il avait assez attendu il entendit finalement du bruit. On venait vers lui. C'était pas trop tôt!Mais à la place de son lieutenant , c'est un homme cagoulé et armée d'un fusil d'assaut russe qui apparut à sa hauteur. Ne faisant pas le poids avec son petit 9 mm Rick décida de laisser passer le gaillard qui avançait vers la voiture diplomatique et se cacha derrière les roues retournées de son abri de fortune. L'homme cherchait l'ambassadeur et sa famille à n'en pas douter. Rick ne les avaient pas vu sortir de la voiture. Bon il c'était c'est vrai, concentré sur tout autre chose. Mais il venait de remarquer que la porte qu'il avait ouvert pour sortir de la voiture était maintenant close. L'ambassadeur et sa famille devait encore être à l'intérieur.

L'homme avança jusqu'à la portière passager en position d'attaque. Il ouvrit la porte violemment et tira en direction du conducteur. Les cris de la famille à l'intérieur du véhicule firent réagir l'écrivain qui se leva pour tirer. Mais au moment où il sortit de sa cachette, Rick fut surprit par un autre homme qui le désarma à coup de crosse. Il lui balança un coup sur le genoux si bien que Rick tomba au sol. L'homme positionna le canon de son arme vers la tête de Castle et interpella en arabe celui qui était près de la voiture. Celui ci s'avança vers l'écrivain. Il l'observa quelques seconde puis donna un ordre à ce qui semblait être son subalterne. Celui ci se plaça face à Rick qui avait toujours un genoux a terre et arma son fusil.

C'est à ce moment que Kate apparu. Elle arriva en courant et frappa violemment l'homme qui menaçait son écrivain avec la crosse de son propre AK47. Elle se dirigea ensuite a toute vitesse vers la voiture diplomatique ou le second homme se trouvait déjà. Celui ci, surprit par l'arrivée de la jeune femme n'eut pas le temps de tirer qu'il se prenait déjà un coup en plein ventre. Il se plia en deux et saisit de la poussière qu'il lui lança en plein visage. Kate fut aveuglée et fit quelques pas en arrière. Assez pour que le premier homme qu'elle est frappé la saisisse par la taille. Mais un bon coup de tête sur le nez lui fit lâche prise. Rick se leva alors et entreprit de s'occuper du cas de celui qui venait de le menacer.

Le second homme, remit de son coup à l'estomac profita du manque de visibilité de Kate pour lui envoyer une bonne droite. Celle ci répliqua par un coup semblable. Mais l'homme saisit un débris de voiture qui trainait et la frappa sur sa blessure au front. La douleur fut si importante qu'elle en tomba instantanément sur le sol, inconsciente.

Rick assista à la scène et abandonna son combat pour rejoindre la jeune femme. Il tomba prêt d'elle et la saisit délicatement dans ses bras.

« Kate ? KATE ? » Il l'appela désespérément en faisant courir ses mains sur son visage. Il venait de faire des milliers de kilomètres pour la retrouver alors ce n'est pas maintenant qu'elle allait l'abandonner. Il se tourna vers les deux hommes qui s'étaient approchés de la voiture diplomatique et leur cria.

« Qu'est ce que vous avez fait ? »

Mais ceux ci ne comprenaient et ne l'écoutaient déjà plus. Ils étaient occupés à faire sortir l'ambassadeur et sa famille de la voiture en les menaçant de leurs armes. Rick lui, pleurait en tenant serrée contre son cœur son lieutenant inconscient.

« Kate … Kate … reste avec moi. »

Mais la jeune femme ne réagissait pas aux suppliques de l'écrivain. Il voulait rester là, près d'elle. Mais ILS en avait décidés autrement.

Deux hommes venu en renfort le saisir et l'obligèrent à lâcher son trésor qui tomba inerte sur le sol. Rick se défendit, les bousculant et hurlant pour qu'on lui tire dessus et le laisse là, à coté d'elle. Mais au lieu de cela on lui donna un violent coup sur le crâne et on le traina inconscient vers un vieux camion rouillé dans lequel on le lança sans ménagement.

**Je stop ici. Oui je sais c'est très très méchant. **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre V

Le soleil n'avait pas encore atteint son apogée et le sol poussiéreux était déjà brulant comme de la lave. Même l'oxygène semblait avoir atteint une température incendiaire. La zone, stérile de toute végétation avait des airs d'enfer sur terre ou tout du moins de purgatoire.

L'astre tapait si fort que le sang qui venait a peine de s'étendre sur le sol c'était déjà à moitié évaporé, ne laissant qu'une croute noirâtre à chaque endroit où il était tombé. La chaleur étouffante s'associait aux restes d'une l'explosion meurtrière. L'odeur était intenable. Les cadavres commençaient à griller, ajoutant à l'odeur d'essence éparpillée et de pneu brulé un léger parfum d'insupportable.

Kate reposait sur ce sol apocalyptique. Sereine dans son repos, on aurait pu croire qu'elle dormait. Mais ses vêtement couvert de terre, de sang et d'autres substances non identifiés n'avaient rien a voir avec un doux pyjama en flanelle. Sur son visage, la plaie rouverte sur son front avait cessé de saigner et le liquide poisseux qui en était sortit avait cuit. Ajouté à cela la poussière qui lui collait au visage, elle était magnifique à voir ! Mais peut être que c'était bon pour la peau qui sait ?

Au dessus d'elle un oiseau passa, lui cachant momentanément la lumière du soleil. Dérangée dans son repos elle s'éveilla en sursaut, prête a en découdre avec le malotru qui l 'avait frappé au visage. Elle se relava d'un coup, maudissant sa tête qui la faisait de nouveau souffrir, comme a peu près tout le reste de son corps. Décidément on la mettait souvent K.O depuis quelque temps ! Il faudrait remédier à cela.

Assise dans la poussière elle fronça les sourcils afin de récupérer toute la mobilité de son visage, alors prisonnier dans un masque de sang séché. Il fallait qu'elle retrouve toutes ses facultés pour mettre à mort le malpoli qui l'avait frappé. Mais elle réalisa très vite qu'il n'était plus là... Son copain barbu non plus … Castle ? … où est Castle ? elle tourna rapidement la tête et chercha son « ex »partenaire du regard. Soyons réaliste un gros gabarit comme lui ne pouvait pas se perdre dans la nature. Surtout qu'il était loin d'être discret. Mais connaissant son don pour trouver les ennuis, Kate paria qu'il devait être au même endroit que les hommes qui les avaient attaqués. Il fallait qu'elle le retrouve ...

Elle souffla fortement et se leva. L'endroit était désert. Enfin plutôt désert d'être vivant, l'odeur des cadavres lui signalant que la mort n'était pas loin. Elle n'avait pas de temps à perdre. Le soleil était haut, **ils** ne devaient pas avoir beaucoup d'avance. La colère qui c'était déchainé ici semblait s'être calmé et maintenant les lieux lui semblait bien calme. Seul perçait les bruits des oiseaux de proie qui tournoyaient au dessus de sa tête. La mort régnait.

Ce devait être ça la sensation des survivants après l'apocalypse ?

Kate regarda autour d'elle. Elle devait trouver une solution. Elle avança vers l'avant du convoi en cherchant des blessés ou … tout du moins quelque chose. Les deux 4x4 les plus à gauche de la route étaient H.S et même carrément calcinés. Celui où elle se trouvait avait été renversé. C'était celui où elle c'était caché avec Castle. Seul le dernier véhicule semblait encore utilisable. Elle s'en approcha alors et ouvrit la portière coté conducteur. Elle y trouva Tony, les yeux ouvert et une balle dans la tête. Elle en fut désolé, le pauvre garçon avait été dégommé en plein visage avant même de pouvoir sortir. Elle le prit par son col ensanglanté et le fit tomber à l'extérieur de la voiture. Elle aurait aimé le faire avec plus de douceur mais ses muscles la faisaient trop souffrir. Elle aurait aimé prendre le temps d'enterrer ses collègues ou tout du moins les mettre à l'abri du soleil et des animaux mais elle n'avait pas le temps pour ça. Elle devait retrouver Castle !

Elle s'assit sur le fauteuil du conducteur et aperçût en face d'elle l'orifice d'entrée de la balle dans le par-brise juste au niveau de sa tête. L'appui tête derrière elle était à moitié détruit et recouvert de sang. Secouée elle reprit vite contenance et se pencha pour vérifier la radio. Dieu merci, elle fonctionnait. Elle prit le petit micro et l'utilisa.

« Q.G ici convoi … QG ici convoi est ce que vous m'entendez ? »

Mais seul des grésillement lui répondirent. Après plusieurs essayent elle finit par distinguer une petite voie déformée. La radio fonctionnait mais visiblement Kate ne pouvait pas recevoir de communication. Elle sortit son buste par la porte resté ouverte et s'appuya contre la carlingue pour regarder rapidement sur le toit. L'antenne était à moitié détruite.

Elle souffla, c'était définitivement une très bonne journée !

Mais bon, visiblement eux pouvaient l'entendre. Elle informa donc le Q.G de la situation et leur dit qu'elle allait poursuivre les attaquants. Au mieux ils l'entendaient et pourraient mettre en place une mission de sauvetage et si elle avait un peu de chance elle aurait du soutient pour secourir son écrivain, au pire et bien … au pire ils ne l'entendaient pas et elle était seule.

La chose faite, elle fit le tour du véhicule et fut plus que satisfaite de trouver à l'arrière une trousse de secours qui avait glissée sous un siège. Elle la sortie et la posa à coté de la bouteille d'eau qu'elle avait aussi retrouvé dans la voiture. Elle fit le tour du convoi pour récupérer ce don elle pourrait avoir besoin. Les armes avaient malheureusement été ramassées par les insurgés ainsi que les bouteilles d'alcool du mini bar de la voiture diplomatique.

A bien y réfléchir celles si auraient été la bienvenue !

Le plus difficile était à faire. Elle se replaça a la place du conducteur et tourna les clefs du contact. La voiture manifesta son mécontentement mais refusa de démarrer.

« Allez … mais allez … tu va démarrer bon sang! »

Puis Kate abandonna finalement et sortie de la voiture. Elle se mit en face et pu voir un trou de la taille d'une balle de ping-pong a travers laquelle on distinguait la mécanique de la voiture. Elle souffla et ouvrit le capot. Celui ci était bouillant et elle du si reprendre a deux fois en utilisant le foulard de feu Tony. Elle regarda alors le moteur et remercia Dieu de ne pas avoir eu de frère sinon son père n'aurai surement pas prit le temps de lui apprendre deux ou trois trucs. Et puis en plus l'entretient d'une moto coutait chers alors elle avait apprit a ce débrouiller. Un 4x4 c'était un peu comme une moto … mais avec des roues en plus !

Kate se retroussa les manches -qu'elle n'avait pas- et se mit au travail. Elle devait faire vite.

Trente minutes plus tard elle était de nouveau assise a la place du conducteur. Une petite prière au saint protecteur des garagistes et elle tourna la clef. Le moteur démarra. Et là à cette minute, Kate s'aima.

Elle laissa le moteur tourné. Mieux valait ne pas tenter le diable. Elle vérifia la jauge d'essence et remarqua que le réservoir était au trois quart plein. Elle aurait bien par sécurité emprunté les jerricanes du convoi, mais ceux ci aussi avaient été volés.

Elle saisit l'eau coté d'elle et la trousse de secours et passa ses jambes a l'extérieur du véhicule. Elle utilisa un peu d'eau pour se nettoyer le visage et y retirer le sang, la poussière et le cambouis. Elle désinfecta ensuite sa blessure et y installa du stérile-strip pour ne pas avoir de cicatrice. Puis elle remit le tout a l'intérieur de la voiture ferma la portière et sans vraiment s'en rendre compte ... elle mit sa ceinture. C'est vrai que c'était très utile !

Elle quitta cette endroit de mort sans se retourner mais le cœur serré d'abandonner ses anciens camarades. Elle devait finir sa mission, elle devait retrouver l'ambassadeur et sa famille mais surtout ce crétin d'écrivain. Elle saisit la radio et informa le Q.G qu'elle partait en direction du nord.

Suivre le camion rouillé n'allait pas être très difficile. Le passage n'était pas très régulier dans cette zone et la météo permettait de maintenir une piste à suivre.

Kate avait rallé quand ses parents l'avaient obligés a rentrer chez les scouts, ils disaient que ça permettait à une jeune New-yorkaise de savoir ce qu'était la nature. Elle leur avait alors répondu qu'ils n'avaient qu'a prendre un abonnement au « national géographique » plutôt que de l'obliger a porter un uniforme débile et à apprendre a faire du feu avec deux pauvres cailloux. A ce moment Kate pensa qu'il fallait qu'elle pense à remercier son père. Au moins cette nuit elle pourrai allumer un feu.

Elle se concentra sur la route qui était très mauvaise. Les mains bien placés à dix heure dix pour garder toute sa stabilité. Elle était crispé sur son siège. Les épaules rentré, ses phalanges serraient le volant. Son regard était noir. Pourtant elle souriait, d'un sourire machiavélique a faire peur.

« Je vais le tuer … Je vais le retrouver , je vais le sauver … et après je vais le tuer ! »

-Pendant ce temps là dans un camion tout rouillé-

Un nid de poule fit faire un bond de presque un mètre le camion. A l'arrière Rick qui gisait sur le sol en taule vola quelques secondes et retomba lourdement sur le ventre.

Il émit un grognement et relava sa tête. La moitié de celle ci était recouverte de poussière et de paille moisie. Il fut saisit par sa chemise et balancé à l'avant du camion comme un malpropre. Il rencontra violemment des sacs et caisses qui reposaient contre la paroi qui séparait la zone de stockage et le poste de conduite.

Sa tête les heurta comme une cloche. Il put enfin voir l'ensemble de l'arrière du camion. Il ne restait que quelques mettre entre les caisses en bois et la protection modulable de l'engin. Deux hommes étaient assis de part en d'autre. Ils le regardait. Rick avait son air perdue et était un peu affolé … Kate ? … Il voulait Kate. Il ne savait pas où il allait ? Pourquoi et comment cela allait finir ? Mais à cette minute tous ce qu'il voulait c'était Kate... et une douche aussi... voir les deux ensemble !

_Non non non et non, on se re-concentre ! _Il fallait qu'il règle son problème et pas qu'il ce mette a imaginer Beckett … nue … sous un jet d'eau claire … l'eau ruisselant sur _WOHOHOOO ! … _ON DISAIT DONC : il fallait qu'il trouve une solution !

Bon récapitulons. Rick était attaché, dans le dos, avait était jeté au fond d'un camion qui sentait mauvais, dans un pays trop chaud, par des méchants armés qui puaient la sueur … Et pourquoi il était là déjà ? Ah oui, pour retrouver Lara Croft-Beckett qui était à cette minute K.O à plusieurs kilomètre de lui.

La situation résumé quel était le plan ? Ça c'est pas compliqué : se détacher, éliminer les deux gardiens de chèvres, sortir du véhicule, récupérer Kate, rentrer à la maison et prendre une douche avec elle !

Bin c'était pas compliqué en fait. Rick l'avait fait des dizaines de fois en jouant à « uncharted » sur sa console. Le truc c'est qu'il fallait aller vite. Rick replia donc ses jambes vers lui et s'apprêta a se lever pour foncer sur les deux hommes armés qui continuaient de discuter. Il compta jusqu'à dix et se leva brusquement mais, à peine commençait il a avancer que le véhicule fit un nouveau bond si bien que notre Indiana Jones s'effondra sur le sol du camion. Le bruit ressembla étrangement à celui d'une cloche et sonna l'écrivain.

Les deux gardiens eux rirent et l'un deux tourna son arme dans la direction de Rick. Celui ci émit un grognement d'animal en tentant de se relever. Il aperçut l'arme pointé sur lui et prit peur. Il ne s'en sortirait surement pas seul. Il soupira et alors que les deux irakiens continuaient a rire de l'américain, Rick regarda a travers l'ouverture arrière du camion.

« Kate ».

**voilà pour aujourd'hui. Je suis désolé cette suite est super courte et elle est super en retard. Mais je suis occupée en ce moment. **

**Oh et désolé pour les fautes mais j'ai plus de correcteur. Donc si vous en trouvez … c'est pas moi !**

**La suite bientôt. **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre VI 

La nuit commençait à tomber et Kate peinait de plus en plus à distinguer clairement la piste devant elle. Cette situation entre jour et nuit, un « entre-deux » que tout conducteur répugne commençait a devenir vraiment insupportable pour la jeune femme.

Ses nerfs étaient à vif. De la lumière mais pas assez pour bien voir, une blessure à la tête, une faim de loup, une fatigue immense et de la transpiration refroidit qui collant dans son dos, il n'aurait pas fallut beaucoup plus pour qu'elle explose.

Mais le sentiment qui la minait le plus était sans conteste l'inquiétude. Évidement elle ne l'aurai jamais admit mais elle était terrifiée. Pas pour elle, mais pour l'imbécile qui s'évertuait à vouloir jouer les aventuriers.

Et si on le torturait ? Et si il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de l'ouvrir et souffrait maintenant sous les coups répétés ? Et si ils en faisait un esclave ? Et si il se faisait embrigader et qu'il devenait un des leur ? … oui, Kate Beckett avait vraiment besoin de dormir, mais elle ne ferait aucun des deux sans avoir retrouver l'objet de ses angoisses.

Elle souffla pour la millième fois et plissa les yeux à la recherche de traces de roues devant elle. Le camion dans lequel avait été balancer Rick était lourd et laissait de jolies traces derrières lui mais la lumière se réduisant, suivre la piste devenait compliqué.

Elle avait l'impression d'avoir parcouru la moitié de la planète et s'étonnât de ne pas avoir encore passé la frontière chinoise. En réalité elle devait avoir parcouru a peine une cinquantaine de kilomètres mais sur une piste ou le changement de paysage se limitait au passage d'une variété de cailloux à une autre.

Elle suivait une route droite au bas d'une immense falaise qui devait être à 1km sur sa droite. Kate continua sa route jusqu'à ce que la nuit soit totalement tombée et qu'elle ne puisse plus distinguer l'avant de son véhicule. Elle ne pouvait pas utiliser les feux. Ceux ci risquaient de la faire repéré et dans cette zone du monde il été déconseillé d'être un point de lumière dans la nuit. Sans repère, la route devenait impraticable et si c'était le cas pour elle, c'était le cas pour eux également. Après un rapide calcul elle se dit que leur véhicule, plus chargé que le sien avec ce qu'ils avaient volés au convoi plus la grosse tête de Castle, devait être également plus lent. Même s'ils étaient avantagés par leur habitude sur ces routes, ils restaient moins rapide qu'elle et son 4x4. Elle devait donc avoir bien rattrapé son retard sur eux. Ils n'étaient pas loin... OUI MAIS OU ?

Cet saleté de pays ne comportait que de la poussière et … des cailloux ! Des saletés de CAILLOUX !

Elle sortie de la voiture sans fermer la portière et passa a l'avant pour chercher les traces de pneu. Mais les phares ne l'aidait pas vraiment. De colère elle frappa voilement l'avant de la voiture avec le pied, se faisant plus mal qu'a l'engin.

« put****** ! »

Elle voulut recommencer mais la fatigue, sa blessure et surtout sa frustration lui fit rater sa cible, si bien qu'elle se retrouva vite les fesses sur le sol.

Dans une position peu gracieuse et trois blasphèmes plus tard elle s'écroula sur le sol. Le dos dans la poussière elle tourna la tête pour apercevoir la lune qui trônait au dessus de la falaise. Celle ci était pleine. Elle soupira et remarqua un nuage étrange qui passait devant la lumière bleuté de l'astre. C'est bizarre parce il n'y avait pas eu de nuage dans la journée. Non, en fait ce n'était pas un nuage. On aurait dit … de la fumé et si Kate la voyait c'est qu'elle ne devait pas venir de loin.

Prise d'un sursaut d'espoir elle se leva et monta avec peine sur le toit du 4x4. « Il n'y a pas de fumée sans feu » non ? Elle avait trouvée la fumée, maintenant il lui fallait le feu …

Debout sur le toit de la voiture elle se rendit compte de la topographie étrange du terrain. Elle était actuellement sur une large zone plane et a sa droite en direction de la lune, a 1km a peine la montagne commençait.

Il faisait noir mais Kate remarqua un défaut dans la géographie du lieu. Elle quitta son perchoir et avança alors en direction de la falaise en laissant les lumières de la voiture derrière elle. Finalement elle arriva sur une butte de terre qui semblait longer la route. Kate s'étonna que la nature est seule pu faire une telle chose. Elle monta au sommet et comprit alors pourquoi son instinct lui avait hurlé que quelque chose n'allait pas. L'ensemble était un trompe l'œil !

On avait en effet l'impression que la montagne était proche mais en réalité, la bute cachait astucieusement une zone de pente douce suivit d'un plat d'une vingtaine de mètres. Comme une douve, longeant la montagne l'endroit était parfaitement à l'abri des regards. Un endroit parfait pour ce cacher. Et sa tombait bien car Kate cherchait justement des gens qui se cachaient.

Ils étaient là, cachés au creux de la montagne, dissimulés par un trompe-l'œil caillouteux. Ils devaient surement utiliser la montagne comme repère. En fait Kate ne voyait pas grand chose de la où elle était. Mais elle était certaine que c'était eu ! Ce ne pouvait être que eux ! Ça devait être eux !

Elle fit alors demi tour et rejoignit en courant la voiture. Elle s'assit à la place conducteur, saisit la bouteille d'eau qui reposait a coté d'elle et finit les quelques gouttes qu'elle avait pu économiser pendant le voyage. Elle prit ensuite la radio de la voiture et se repositionna sur la fréquence sécurisé du Q.G. Elle leur envoya les coordonnés GPS de sa position puis elle l'éteignit en priant pour qu'ils l'ai entendu.

Elle posa sa main sur sa cuisse gauche pour y sentir sa seule arme : un couteau … règle 3 « toujours avoir un couteau sur soit » et de préférence à proximité. Elle remonta ensuite machinalement ses mains jusqu'à ses poches qui étaient désespérément vides de tout équipement. Elle pensait trouver à sa ceinture le rassurant étui en cuire de son arme de service. Une micro seconde ou elle replongea six mois en arrière, avant que toute cette histoire ne dégénère.

Elle reprit vite conscience de la situation et sortit de la voiture afin d'ouvrir la portière arrière pour y récupérer son gilet de protection. Malheureusement pour elle il avait été vidé de tout ce qu'il contenait par les hommes qui l'avait mise K.O. Elle l'enfila pourtant et glissa dans les poches le contenue de la trousse de secours.

Elle referma la portière arrière et souffla : un couteau et … des pansements … super l'équipement. Elle avait l'impression de devoir tuer le dernier boss du jeu alors qu'elle était équipé niveau -800 ! Pourtant elle souffla rentra une dernière fois dans la voiture pour y couper le contact et la referma. Mais pas à clef. Si ils devaient fuir par là, elle préférait ne pas avoir à perdre du temps a ouvrir la voiture. Elle glissa les clefs dans la poche de son gilet et partit en direction de la montagne.

« Allez Kate t'es une guerrière ! » S'encouragea t-elle a haute voix.

Il fallait vraiment qu'elle arrête de trainer avec Richard Castle.

-Pendant ce temps là a quelques centaines de mètres-

« EST CE QUE JE POURRAI AVOIR DE L'EAU ? … YOUHOU ? »

Castle était seul sous une tente. Attaché dans le dos à un poteau qui retenait la voilure de celle ci, il y était désespérément seul.

« HEY ! YA QUELQU'UN ? » … « JE VOUDRAI DE L'EAU ! »

Il continua à faire du bruit pour au moins avoir quelque chose à faire. Finalement un homme entra. Visiblement énerve par l'attitude de l'écrivain il s'avança vers lui dans l'intention évidente de lui taper dessus. Castle se prépara avec bravoure à recevoir un coup quand l'homme fut retenu par un second qui venait de rentrer sous la tente. Celui ci ordonna au premier de sortir dans une langue que Rick ne comprit pas.

Puis il s'approcha de l'écrivain et s'accroupit pour être à sa hauteur. Il lui sourit et posa un pichet d'eau sur le sol.

« Je vais vous détacher pour que vous puissiez boire. Mais avant vous devez savoir que si vous sortez à ma place de cette tente vous serez immédiatement coupez en deux par une rafale de balles. Je me suis bien fait comprendre ? »

Rick nota que l'homme n'avait presque aucun accent. Pour toute réponse Castle secoua la tête, faisant comprendre qu'il avait reçu le message 5/5. Il fut détaché et prit le pichet à la vitesse de la lumière pour le vider tout aussi vite. L'homme se remit devant Rick et s'assit sur une caisse à un mètre de lui.

« Vous êtes bien loin de chez vous ? »

Rick finit de boire et s'essuya le menton avec le dos de son bras.

« Et vous vous parler plutôt bien ma langue pour quelqu'un d'ici. »

L'homme sourit.

« Les universités américaine accueil beaucoup d'étudiant étranger monsieur Castle. »

L'homme insista sur le dernier mot. Ce qui effraya Rick. Puis l'étranger sortit des papiers de la poche de sa chemise. Il s'agissait de ceux de Rick . Voilà comment il avait apprit son identité.

« Et maintenant vous vous retourné contre ceux qui vous on éduqués ? » Demanda Rick. L'homme se mit à rire.

« Non monsieur Castle, on m'a apprit a défendre la liberté des peuples, je ne fait qu'appliquer ce que vous m'avez enseigné. Mais assez parlé de politique. »

Il reprit sa place juste en face de Castle qui était toujours assit par terre.

« Qu'allons nous faire de vous ? » Se demanda t-il a voie haute en regardant l'écrivain dans les yeux à quelques centimètres de lui.

-Dehors au même instant-

Kate était allongé, ventre sur le sol au sommet de la bute et observait le repère en face d'elle. Visiblement il devait y avoir une centaine d'homme mais des grottes s'enfonçaient également à l'intérieur de la montagne l'empêchant de savoir exactement combien ils étaient. Des tentes étaient éparpillés et entre elles des camions rouillés côtoyaient des caisses en métal et en bois.

Kate cherchait où pouvait se trouver son écrivain. Elle repéra alors une tente gardée par deux hommes armés. Il devait ce trouver là. En tout cas elle devait bien commencer par un endroit ?

Elle étudia alors avec attention le chemin par lequel elle pourrait atteindre avec sécurité (toute relative) la tente. Elle devait y accéder par l'arrière, n'ayant aucun moyen de neutraliser les gardiens.

Elle se faufila entre les tentes en évitant de se faire repéré et arriva finalement derrière sa cible. Elle y utilisa son couteau pour ouvrir une petite brèche dans le tissus, à un endroit ou elle était certaine de ne pas attirer l'attention. En regardant a travers l'orifice elle put apercevoir deux hommes. Un était debout et s'apprêtait à quitter la tente tendit que l'autre était assit sur le sol... Castle ! Il lui tournait le dos et elle put voir qu'il avait été attaché à un poteau au centre de l'édifice en toile.

Une fois la voix libéré Kate avec le maximum de silence possible agrandit la brèche dans le tissus pour pouvoir entrer sous la tente. Elle arriva derrière une série de caisses qu'elle passa sans problème. Elle fit assez de bruit pour alerter son écrivain qui tourna la tête dans sa direction. Elle lui sourit d'un sourire franc. Elle était contente de le revoir. Castle lui ne sentait plus rien que son cœur qui c'était emballé a la vision de son lieutenant. Elle était là, elle était en vie et elle était venue le sauver.

Kate s'avança vers lui. Elle vérifia qu'il n'était pas blessé, étudiant son corps avec attention en passant sans le toucher ses paumes le long de son corps. Rick lui ne regardait que son doux visage tiré par la fatigue et la concentration. Il avait cru ne jamais pouvoir la revoir.

« Kate » Souffla t-il presque sans sans rendre compte.

Elle releva alors la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux et lui sourit. Étant certaine qu'il n'était pas blessé elle le contourna et coupa ses liens avec son couteau. Puis elle se remit devant lui alors qu'il se frottait les poignets.

Ils se sourirent et s'étreignirent. Ils s'étaient fâchés. Ils c'étaient fait souffrir, c'étaient séparés violemment mais là, à cette minute ils se tenaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Il n'y avait rien de romantique dans ce geste, juste un besoin simple. Ils reprenaient juste quelques forces. Toujours celés l'un à l'autre, Kate posa sa joue contre l'épaule de son écrivain alors que Rick prenait plaisir à respirer le parfum des cheveux de son lieutenant.

Il n'avait rien sentit d'aussi bon depuis un moment. En fait depuis qu'il avait été balancé dans un camion moisie il enchainait entre odeur de pourri et de transpiration. Alors quel bonheur de sentir Kate. C'est toujours en profitant de sa position qu'il brisa le silence, sans pour autant ouvrir les yeux.

« Je viens de parler à un des chefs. Ils ont emmenés le diplomate et sa famille dans un autre endroit. Il voulait me faire amené de l'autre coté de la frontière pour mettre en place une demande de rançon. »

« J'ai prévenue les secours j'espère qu'ils vont arrivés. »

« Il faut qu'on sorte d'ici ! »

Pas de véritable échange, ils disaient juste ce qu'il avaient à dire. Kate soupira contre l'épaule de Rick pour lui signifier qu'elle approuvait totalement. Elle rompit donc le contact au plus grand regret de Rick et prit la direction de l'ouverture dans la tente.

Kate en sortit sans difficulté mais se fut une autre histoire pour le gymnaste Castle.

« Allez Castle, un petit effort ! » Lui chuchota Kate en le tirant sans douceur vers l'extérieur où il s'écroula sans aucune grâce et dans un bruit de pierre qui s'écrase.

Kate souffla et alla remonter sur ses pieds son sportif du dimanche lorsqu'elle entendit derrière elle le cliquetis d'une arme. Elle se retourna alors lentement pour découvrir cinq hommes qui la tenait en joue. Rick leva la tête de la poussière, laissant le reste de son corps affalé sur le sol. Puis il leva les deux mains au dessus de sa tête.

Les deux compères furent amenés au près de l'homme qui avait parlé à Castle peu de temps avant. Celui ci travaillait penché sur une table à coté d'un des camion et éclairé par une lampe tempête. Il se retourna vers les deux prisonniers.

« Et bien monsieur Castle. Il semblerait que vous ayez un ange gardien. » Dit il en s'approchant de la jeune femme. Il alla même jusqu'à passer sa main le long du visage de Kate en ajoutant.

« Ohh oui, un ange. »

Rick fulminait. Kate elle, secoua son visage pour que l'homme éloigne sa main. Il s'écarta quelque peu et fut attiré par l'écusson sur le gilet de Kate.

« Vous travaillé pour le gouvernement ? »

Mais Kate ne répondit rien. Laissant un blanc dramatique. Puis l'homme lança des ordres en arabe et les hommes qui étaient restés au garde-a-vous derrière le couple s'activèrent. Deux d'entre eux s'approchèrent de Castle pour l'attacher alors que les trois autres restait près de Kate.

Un des trois donna un violent coup de pieds derrière le genoux du lieutenant la forçant à se mettre à genoux... ils ne la menottait pas, c'était pas bon signe.

L'homme surveillai qu'elle restait bien en position pendant que les deux autres se mirent devant elle et la mirent en joue.

Rick comprit bien vite qu'ils allaient liquider Kate et réagit immédiatement en cherchant a bousculer ses ravisseur.

Les prenant par surprise il réussit à se laisser tomber à genoux devant Kate. Il rencontra le regard de la jeune femme et fut dévasté de n'y trouver que de la résignation. Elle l'avait retrouvé. Il n'était pas mort et ils n'avaient pas l'intention de le tuer. Il allait être emmené ailleurs où on réclamerai une rançon. Rick était riche et Alexis ferait en sorte qu'on paye. Les gars veillerai aussi à ce que Rick rentre bien à la maison. Il allait s'en sortir alors tout allait bien.

Rick compris ce qui se passait dans la tête de Kate. Elle ne réagissait pas parce que si elle le faisait ils risquaient de les tuer tout les deux. Alors que si elle ne bougeait pas il ne tuerai qu'elle.

Mais Rick n'était pas d'accord. Il secoua la tête, les larmes aux yeux il regarda Kate.

« Non, ne fais pas ça... S'il te plait. » Il la suppliai maintenant.

La scène n'avait duré qu'une seconde, que deux battement de cœur et pourtant Rick avait cru que c'était la plus longue scène de sa vie. Mais déjà les hommes derrière lui réagissaient et approchaient pour l'emmener loin d'elle. Mais avant qu'il puisse protester il sentit les mains de Kate encadrer son visage et sentit ses lèvres se plaquer contre les siennes.

C'était un baisser d'adieu, un qui veux résumer en une scène une pièce entière d'amour. C'est le baiser unique que l'on voit à la fin des films romantiques et dans lequel les acteurs doivent nous faire transparaitre une vie d'amour. Le genre de baiser qui rend accro, le genre de baiser qui vous laisse sur votre fin.

Rick aurait aimé que ce baiser dure, encore et encore … « always ». Il en perdait pied mais les liens qui maintenaient ses mains derrière son dos lui rappelaient qu'il n'était pas à la fin d'un film romantique mais plutôt dans une tragédie.

Puis on le saisit sous les aisselles et on le souleva avec force pour l'éloigner encore une fois d'elle. Elle avait laisser le plus longtemps possible ses mains contre son visage. Pour le sentir jusqu'au bout de ses doigts. C'était la dernière fois qu'elle touchait quelque chose et elle était contente que ce soit lui.

Autour d'elle le temps semblait ralentir elle regardait Castle être éloigné d'elle non sans lutter pour revenir vers elle. Elle ne regardait que lui jusqu'au moment où les hommes se replacèrent devant elle, lui cachant l'accès a son bel écrivain. Alors pour qu'il reste la dernière chose de sa vie elle ferma les yeux. Elle passa ensuite la langue sur les lèvres pour profiter du goût sucré de Rick et attendit.

Elle n'entendait plus rien et attendait … attendait … attendait … Une balle qui ne vint pas.

**PUB !**

**Pas d'insultes les amis, je travail déjà sur la suite. **

**En attendant, laissez des reviews. C'est gratuit et ça fait arriver les suites plus vite ! ^^**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonsoir a vous lecteurs.**

**Au menu ce soir une petite suite des aventures de Indiana Castle et Kate Croft !**

**Amusez vous bien et excusez la présence de fautes mais je n'ai plus de correcteur. J'espère vraiment qu'elles ne vous déclencherons pas des cris de douleur …**

**Mais bon je viens d'écrire ça d'un trait et je n'ai pas assez de courage pour tout relire. Honte sur moi !**

**Bonne lecture.**

Chapitre V 

Une minute, puis deux … le temps s'écoule étrangement lorsqu'on attend la mort.

Kate, les yeux toujours fermés très fort, attendait sa dernière minute. Elle n'entendait rien, ne voyait rien, elle se concentrait sur tout ce qui avait pu compter pour elle : une soirée entre copine, une barbe à papa à la fête foraine, un baiser volé devant un hangar …

On pourrai croire que à la fin de sa vie on s'élève spirituellement. Vous savez comme dans ces films ou les héros prennent la mort avec dignité et balance un truc du genre : « je meurs en reine ... » et bin c'est n'importe quoi !

Quand on meurt, on flippe. Mais pas un flippe dont on sait qu'on aura du mal à se remettre et qui nous fait dire qu'on aura besoin de quinze ans de thérapie. Non, un flippe dont on sait qu'on ne se relèvera pas.

La fin de la vie à quelque chose de salop. On nous fait revivre avec nostalgie nos moments préférés et on nous fait voir ce qu'on aurait put faire avec de meilleurs choix. Personne n'a jamais eu l'idée de présenter plutôt les moments horribles ? Ceux qui finissent par nous faire dire « Ouf, je pars... » ?

Kate aurait pu voir sa mère et les années de souffrance que sa perte avait engendré. Elle aurait pu se dire que c'était fini et qu'elle pourra aller la rejoindre. Mais au lieu de cela, elle revoyait les gars, Lanie, Maddie, son bar préféré, les patins fluo du Rockfeller center, les milks-shake à la fraise, Rick rire, Rick marcher, Rick prononcer son nom. Alors non Kate ne voulait pas partir. Mais est ce qu'elle avait le choix ?

Alors elle attendait. Sagement installé sur le sol poussiéreux d'un pays merdique. Elle attendait.

Puis un souffle chaud se fit sentir et la poussière lui colla de nouveau au visage. Il lui coupa la respiration et lui donna l'impression de cuire sur place. Elle se souleva dans les airs et fut projetée plusieurs mètres en arrière. C'est seulement après que vint la lumière : intense, violente et agressive. Malgré ses yeux encore clos elle fut frappé par l'intensité de celle ci.

Elle ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qui lui arrivait. Venait elle de finir en enfer ? La descente était brutale mais au moins la mort n'avait pas été douloureuse.

Puis un bruit sourd lui vrilla les tympans. Elle venait d'expérimenter les joies de se trouver à proximité d'une explosion.

Elle ouvrit finalement les yeux. Encore allongée sur le dos elle ne distinguait qu'une vive lumière. C'était étonnant puisqu'on était en pleine nuit. Mais en tournant la tête elle comprit que l'explosion qu'elle avait ressentit avait mis le feu à des caisses proches d'elle, qui illuminaient maintenant la nuit et lui donnait une température insupportable.

Elle voulut se lever mais un vertige la fit vite revenir près du sol. Son oreille gauche sifflait dangereusement et la droite elle restait désespérément « silencieuse ». Elle porta rapidement sa main sur cette dernière et constata que du sang en coulait et venait salir son col. L'explosion avait fait des dégâts mais elle ne préférait pas vérifier ses autres blessures.

Toujours à genoux dans la poussière Kate fut une nouvelle fois secoué par une explosion à une cinquantaine de mettre d'elle. S'en suivit des bruits dans le ciel. Les renforts étaient arrivés … et lui balançaient des explosifs sur la gueule …

Aux moins ils étaient là. Ils avaient reçu son appel et avaient surement été informés du transfert de l'ambassadeur, sinon ils n'auraient pas prit le risque d'une attaque aérienne. Peut être le temps leur avait-il manqué pour une action au sol ? Peut être voulaient ils juste nettoyer le terrain ?

Peut importait. Ils étaient arrivés au bon moment pour la sauver et faisait maintenant tout pour la liquider.

Kate se leva finalement et chancela quelques secondes son le coup d'un vertige. Son oreille sifflait encore et sa tête lui faisait terriblement mal. Elle se retrouva debout au milieu du cahot. Les explosions se multipliaient et les hommes au sol tentaient tantôt de neutraliser les appareils volant, tantôt de fuir dans les grottes.

Elle se serait cru en plein jour avec toutes ces choses qui brulaient autour d'elle. Devant elle, passa un homme recouvert de flamme. Elle croisa quelques secondes sont regard horrifié, sa bouche ouvert semblait lancer des suppliques inhumaines. Peut être que le fait qu'elle n'entende plus rien était une bonne chose au final.

Réalisant ce qui se passait, elle se mit a hurler. Elle n'entendait pas se qu'elle disait mais elle savait parfaitement le prononcer.

« CASTLE ! »

Elle mobilisa le peu d'ouïe qui lui restait mais les explosions couvraient ses maigres capacités à entendre. Finalement, au milieu du brouhaha général elle perçut un bruit différent des autres. Étouffée et grésillante, **sa** voie lui parvint de l'autre bout du camp.

« KATE ! »

Elle leva les yeux dans sa direction pour le voir tiré par deux hommes.

« CASTLE ! » Lança t-elle avant de se lancer sans réfléchir à découvert vers son écrivain.

Kate courait maintenant entre les véhicules hors d'usage et les caisses enflammés. Des hommes se précipitaient autour sans pourtant faire attention à elle. Ils luttaient pour leur vie alors la sienne avait bien peu d'importance à leurs yeux.

Un nouveau passage aérien secoua la zone. Mais déjà les explosions se concentraient sur les entrées des grottes qui sillonnaient la montagne. Kate s'en trouva donc presque à l'abri alors qu'elle arriva au niveau de Castle. On venait de le frapper au visage sur sa précédente blessure. Le choc l'avait mit K.O et déjà on le balançait à l'arrière d'un camion.

Des cinq hommes qui avaient récupérés Rick, trois filèrent vers l'avant du véhicule pour fuir. Et alors que le premier des deux autres commençait déjà a monter à l'arrière, Kate arriva à leur hauteur en courant et en hurlant. Elle n'avait pas d'arme, elle était blessée et fatiguée mais surtout très agacée qu'on s'acharne à lui piquer son amoureux.

Elle fonça sur un des deux hommes et le plaqua violemment au sol. Le choc fut rude pour les deux et ils mirent du temps avant de se relever. Kate fut pourtant la première et alors que l'homme se relevait à peine, elle lui balança a coup de pied dans les dents. Du sang gicla sur ses rangers et vint salir la poussière autour d'elle. L'homme bascula sur le coté sous la force de l'impact. Kate vacilla elle aussi sous la puissance de son propre coup.

Puis elle se tourna vers le camion dans lequel le second homme avait grimpé en vitesse. Au moment où elle commença a s'avancer vers l'engin, celui ci partit à toute vitesse sous un nuage de poussière. Rick était encore dedans ! Kate se mit alors à courir derrière le véhicule sans grand espoir de le rattraper.

Alors qu'elle commençait a comprendre qu'elle ne réussirait pas, elle s'arrêta et étudia les options qui offraient a elle :

1- Attendre l'arrivé des troupes au sol, si elles arrivent, mais risquer de mourir entre temps. Mais ça mettrait également beaucoup trop d'espace entre elle et Rick et ça elle le refusait.

2-Courir derrière le camion et mourir au milieu du désert.

3-Abandonner Rick et se trouver un amoureux moins difficile à surveiller.

4-...trouver un véhicule.

Elle tourna sur elle même à la recherche d'une voiture, un camion, un scooter, un vélo, une trottinette, n'importe quoi ! Elle devait suivre cette saloperie de camion !

Elle trouva finalement ce qu'elle cherchait un peu plus loin sur sa droite. Un homme essayait t'en bien que mal de faire démarrer un vieux buggy (petit véhicule tout terrain) qui datait surement de la période soviétique. L'homme insultait l'engin qui ne voulait visiblement plus avancer.

Kate sourit, dévoilant une rangée de dents blanches qui contrastait parfaitement avec sa peau et ses vêtement sales. Un sourire diabolique sur le visage elle s'avançait vers le pauvre malheureux. Celui-ci semblait concentré sur le démarrage qui refusait de se faire. Finalement Kate arriva à sa hauteur et saisit le garçon par le col avant de le jeter comme un mal-propre hors du buggy. Puis, sans plus de considération, elle lui envoya son poings droit dans la figure ce qui le maintenu au sol.

Kate 1 – le débile 0

Elle s'installa ensuite à la place conducteur et tourna le contact. Manque de chance le buggy ne voulu pas plus démarrer avec elle. Elle commençait vraiment à en avoir marre !

Ses minutes étaient précieuse et alors qu'elle retourna une nouvelle fois la clef dans le contact, elle se mit elle aussi à insulter le buggy. Blasphèmes et jurons mélangés, Kate donna un violent coup de pied sous le volant au moment où elle tournait une nouvelle fois la clef dans le contact.

Finalement le bruit du moteur se fit entendre.

Pied au plancher, elle fonça sur les traces du camion. Décidément, elle faisait beaucoup ça aujourd'hui !

Son petit véhicule était rapide et beaucoup plus facile à dirigé qu'un camion. En plus, maintenant elle ne risquait plus grand chose à utiliser ses feux ce qui lui facilitait grandement le pilotage. Elle retrouva assez vite sa proie et s'en approcha. Le camion filait tout droit dans un désert de cailloux. Lui aussi avait allumé ses lumières afin de se diriger dans la nuit noire. Ils quittaient maintenant la zone dévastée et protégée du camp pour pénétrer les plaines arides.

Le conducteur du camion dut comprendre qu'il était suivit car déjà sa vitesse augmenta, obligeant Kate à faire de même. Elle se rapprocha au bout de plusieurs kilomètres et, alors qu'elle commençait déjà a voir correctement l'arrière a moitié bâché du camion, elle entendit des coups de feux. L'homme qui était installé à l'arrière avec Rick lui tirait dessus.

Une rafale de balles vint transformer son pare-brise en gruillière. Les projectiles passèrent a moins de vingt centimètre de sa tête si bien qu'elle détourna rapidement son petit véhicule sur le coté de la route. Elle entreprit de zigzaguer pour éviter qu'on la tire comme un lapin. Mais les balles continuèrent a venir faire de petits trous dans le verre devant elle. Il la gênait maintenant pour bien voir si bien que, maintenant son pied sur l'accélérateur, elle se contorsionna et utilisa sont autre pied pour donner un violent coup sur le par -brise qui, déjà fragilisé par les balles, se détacha sans pêne. Elle l'envoya valser sur le coté et il tomba sur la route.

Kate voyait a nouveau devant elle mais elle était aussi une cible directe pour les balles de son adversaire. Elle continua à zigzaguer, cherchant une solution pour dépasser le camion. Elle voulait se mettre a sa hauteur.

La vitesse était élevé, si bien que l'absence de pare-brise se fit aussitôt sentir et elle fut gênée par le vent. Kate cherchait une solution lorsqu'elle vit de nouveau l'homme avec son arme juste en face d'elle. Il avait détaché les pans de la bâche du battant en métal qui fermait l'arrière du camion. Ceci lui permettait de s'appuyer contre ce même battant en métal pour maintenir son arme.

Mais d'un coup, l'homme bascula en avant en même temps que le battant du camion s'ouvrit. Les deux tombèrent et l'homme, ne réussissant pas a trouver de quoi s'accrocher, finit par tomber du véhicule.

La bâche du camion n'était maintenant plus retenue a l'arrière, si bien qu'elle tournoyait sur les cotés de l'engin. Kate avait de ce faite une vue parfaite sur l'arrière du camion ou était empilées des caisses mais surtout où lui souriait son partenaire.

Assit sur les fesses, les mains toujours attachés dans le dos il semblait plutôt bien se porter. Rick c'était réveillé au bruit des coups de feux et avait profité du fait que son kidnappeur était appuyé contre le battant en métal, pour frapper un grand coup sur un des loquets qui maintenait celui ci en place. Il avait eu de la chance que celui ci cède aussi facilement et bascule, entrainant le tireur avec lui.

Ils se sourirent. Mais bien vite Rick montra a Kate qu'il était encore attaché dans le dos et qu'une chaine le maintenait prisonnier au camion. Il ne pouvait donc pas sauter pour la rejoindre. Elle devait monter pour le libérer.

Elle s'avança alors d'avantage pour bientôt toucher l'arrière du camion. Son buggy était bien moins haut que ce dernier si bien que, le battant baissé, l'avant de son petit véhicule passait presque en dessous. Si elle tendait la main elle pouvait saisir l'avancé en métal.

Kate chercha quelque chose pour maintenir la pédale d'accélération. Elle tourna la tête vers la place du passager à coté d'elle, et trouva au pied de celui ci une grosse boite en métal. Elle la récupéra et fut satisfaite en constatant qu'elle était assez lourde pour convenir.

Elle la posa sur la pédale d'accélérateur en prenant garde à ce qu'elles n'en glisse pas. Puis, elle se leva à moitié, sa main gauche sur le volant. Elle posa son pied droit sur la place du passager et sa main droite tendu au maximum devant elle, toucha la taule froide du camion. Elle allait devoir lâcher le volant et saisir l'avancer en métal si elle voulait réussir. Elle fléchit les jambes et sauta a travers l'emplacement du feu son pare -brise.

Une seconde plus tard, elle se retrouva sur le battant baissé du camion.

Mais son pied resta accroché au buggy qui déjà zigzaguait dangereusement sous l'absence de conducteur. Celui ci partit en direction du terre-plein qui délimitait la piste. La vitesse élevé de l'engin lui permit de passer par dessus. Il fut projeté dans les airs et retomba lourdement, enchainant une série de tonneaux avant de se stopper en plein dessert. Kate avait réussit à se dégager de justesse du buggy mais elle avait malgré tout glisser sur le battant. Elle avait cherché une prise sur celui ci mais il était désespérément lisse. Elle c'était sentit glissé, entrainé violemment par le buggy en perdition.

Déjà a moitié dans le vide, elle avait réussit a poser son pied droit sur le loquet et a empoigner de sa main droite le rebord du battant ce qui lui permit de garder la moitié de son corps sur la taule. L'autre moitié pendait dans le vide à un mètre a peine du sol. Elle remonta sa main gauche sur le rebord et se hissa dans le camion.

Allongé sur le dos, l'ensemble de son corps en sécurité, elle prit une seconde pour souffler. Elle se releva et approcha de Rick. Il faisait encore noir dehors mais l'arrière du véhicule était éclairé par une lampe à pétrole qui reposait sur une petite caisse à coté de l'écrivain.

Kate s'accroupit et lui souffla.

« Ça commence à devenir une habitude ! »

Pour toute réponse il lui sourit. Elle regarda la chaine qui le maintenait prisonnier. Elle était attaché à un anneau qui dépassait du plancher du camion. Elle tira fortement dessus pour la faire céder mais c'était peine perdu.

« J'ai déjà essayé ça! » Lui lança Rick.

Kate arrêta de tirer et se positionna devant Castle. Elle s'assit et souffla. Elle commençai vraiment a être fatigué. Tout ce qu'elle aurait voulu c'est dormir. Mais elle rencontra les yeux de Rick et se perdit quelques secondes dans se regard bleu. Lui aussi était fatigué. Alors pour eux deux, elle devait tenir le coup.

Kate brisa leur contact et se leva à la recherche de quelques chose pour casser la chaine. Elle fonça plus au fond dans le camion là ou s'empilait une dizaine de caisses. Elle regarda autour des premières sans rien y trouver et décida alors de les ouvrir. Elle ouvrit la première pour y trouver des grenades parfaitement empilées. Il devait y en avoir une bonne centaine. Une sacré explosion si cette caisse devait péter.

_Okay, bon bin on va a refermer celle là._ Ce dit Kate.

« Vous trouvez quelque chose ? » Demanda l'écrivain

« ..euh … Pas pour le moment... » Lui répondit elle en refermant délicatement le loquet de la boite.

Les autres devaient elles aussi contenir des explosifs. Derrière ce trouvait une série de caisses en bois. Kate sauta pour rejoindre le petit espace qui séparait les deux séries de caisses. Les alentours n'avaient rien d'intéressant. Elle se résolut donc à les ouvrir. Elle s'attaqua à celle juste devant elle qui était haute et profonde. Elle se souleva sur la pointe des pieds pour atteindre le haut et fit basculer le couvercle.

« Kate ... » Lança Rick derrière elle.

« Shuut ! non j'ai rien trouvé mais je cherche ! » Lui ordonna t-elle sans se retourner.

Puis elle se souleva et plongea à moitié dans la caisse. Elle pataugeai dans des copeaux de bois qui en protégeaient le contenu. Elle plongea ses mains vers le fond puis elle se releva. Ses cheveux étaient rempli de copeaux et ses mains maintenaient fermement un morceau de métal dur.

_Ah Ah !_

Encore à dix centimètre du sol, le ventre plié au sommet de la caisse. Kate était contente d'elle.

« Kate ... » La suppliait maintenant Rick.

« Oui oui j'arrive ! »

Dit elle en retombant sur le sol et en se retournant pour voir deux hommes armés qui braquaient leurs armes dans sa direction. Elle lança un regard noir à l'écrivain.

« Bin je vous ai appelé. » Lui lança t-il.

Les hommes lui lançaient des ordres dans une langue qu'elle ne comprit pas. Du bout de leur fusil ils lui faisaient comprendre de les rejoindre de l'autre coté des caisses. Kate s'exécuta en levant les mains en l'air sans lâcher son arme.

Elle se retrouva face aux deux hommes quand le camion fit un bon énorme. A croire que pendant quelques secondes la gravité n'avait plus court, l'ensemble des occupants du camion fut soulevé dans les aires et ils retombèrent lourdement contre la taule.

Saisissant l'occasion, Kate se mit à genoux et frappa avec son arme la jambe d'un des deux hommes qui hurla de douleur. Un énorme crac se fit entendre et le tibia de l'homme sortit de son emplacement initial pour dire bonjour. Diagnostique rapide : fracture ouverte. Aoutch !

Au moment ou le second saisissait son arme Kate se tourna vers lui et lui balança un coup sur la main. Il lâcha son fusil dans un cri. Kate, un genoux à terre, brandit son morceau de métal comme une batte de baseball et visa la tête de l'homme comme s'il s'agissait d'une balle. Le choc fut violent et brisa la tête du malheureux.

« BECKETT ! »

Lui lança Castle au moment ou, derrière elle, l'homme qui s'était remit de son coup, la saisit par la taille et la serra en serrant très fort. L'air commençait à lui manquer et Rick restait désespérément attaché au camion sans pouvoir venir l'aider.

Étend toujours sur le sol ses possibilités étaient réduites. Elle balança alors violemment sa tête contre celle de l'homme derrière elle. Il lâcha prise pour saisir son nez qui pissait le sang. Kate aussi était sonné par le coup, pourtant elle se retourna et envoya un coup de poing dans le ventre de l'homme, le faisant se plier d'avantage. Puis elle le saisit par les cheveux et lui balança la tête contre le sol.

Kate resta sur le qui-vive mais les deux hommes semblaient hors d'état de nuire. Elle souffla, récupéra son morceau de métal et s'approcha de Rick.

« Il ne doit plus rester que le conducteur. » L'informa Kate.

Elle passa derrière lui et balança un coup énergique sur l'anneau qui céda sous l'impact. Rick était maintenant libre mais n'était pour autant pas débarrassé de ses bracelets métalliques.

« On fait quoi maintenant ? » Lui demanda t-il.

« Si ils on réussit à venir jusqu'ici en passant par l'extérieur on peut faire pareil ? » Proposa Kate.

Elle aida Rick à se lever mais constata qu'il ne tenait à peine debout. Elle avait presque oublié que elle, était entrainée mais que lui, même si il était costaud, n'était pas fait pour vivre des journées aussi épuisantes. Il tremblait de fatigue, de faim et de peur. Elle réfléchit vite pour se rendre compte qu'il ne réussirait jamais à tenir jusqu'à la cabine du conducteur. En fait, même elle n'était pas certaine d'y arriver.

Ils n'eurent pas a y réfléchir bien longtemps. L'estropié que Kate venait de mettre à terre se réveilla. Rick, qui lui tournait le dos, ne put voir l'homme qui saisissait son arme et la braquait dans un ultime effort dans leur direction. Kate saisit la chemise de Rick et le poussa violemment l'obligeant à s'allonger sur le dos alors que l'homme tirai une rafale de balles. Elle avait suivit la descente de l'écrivain et se trouvait maintenant sur lui. Elle pouvait sentir son cœur qui battait rapidement sous le coup de l'événement. Ou peut être était ce leur proximité ? Malgré la situation, Kate se sentait bien contre lui. C'est fou ce qu'il pouvait être chaud et confortable.

Puis elle ressentit une vive douleur. Surprise de ne plus rien entendre elle tendit l'oreille et constatât que de toute façon la deuxième ne fonctionnait toujours pas. Elle entendit des injures. Elles ne parvenaient pas de Rick, qui restait imperturbablement allongé sur le sol, les yeux fermés, à quelques centimètres sous elle. Non, c'était le tireur qui jurait. Son arme venait de s'enrayer. Ne pouvant bouger à cause de sa jambe il ne représentait plus de danger mais ce qui inquiéta d'avantage Kate c'est que une balle venait de briser la lampe à pétrole qui éclairait le camion. Pire, le liquide enflammé commençait à s'écouler en direction des caisses. Celles en bois prendraient feux a coup sur. Mais les autres contenaient des es explosifs. Ils ne devaient pas rester là.

Faisant fit de la douleur dont elle ignorait toujours la provenance, elle se leva et saisit Rick par sa chemise, lui intimant l'ordre de se lever. Se sentant soulevé, celui ci rouvrit les yeux et put constater lui aussi la situation.

« Il faut qu'on saute » Lui lança t-elle.

Rick hocha la tête en signe d'accord. Ils s'avancèrent donc ensemble vers le battant du camion. Celui ci roulait toujours aussi vite et grâce au feu qui prenait derrière eux, ils purent distinguer les cailloux qui jonchaient la piste. La chute serait douloureuse à n'en pas douter. Mais ils n'avaient pas le choix. Rick saisit alors la main de Kate et fut surprit de la sentir glissante. Il la regarda pour y voir du sang. Il remonta son regard long du bras et l'épaule de la jeune femme pour y voir, là aussi, une trainé sombre.

Ne semblant pas s'en inquiéter, Kate se tourna vers lui en lâchant sa main. Rick en fut surprit et désolé. Si il sautait d'un camion, il aurait voulu pouvoir le faire avec elle.

« Quand vous toucherez le sol, roulez. » lui ordonna t-elle.

Ce fut la dernière chose qu'il entendit avant que Kate ne le pousse hors de l'engin. Il rencontra violemment le sol dur et la douleur lui coupa la respiration. Se rappelant des conseils de Kate il se laissa rouler. Il avait l'impression d'être un morceau de fromage qu'on rappait et se promit que plus jamais il n'infligerai ça à son gruillière.

Puis il finit par se stopper sur le bas coté de la route. Malgré la douleur qui l'empêchait de bouger, il ne perdit pas connaissance. Il gardait les yeux ouvert cherchant désespérément à voir où était tombée Kate. Il ne l'avait pas vu sauter du camion et espérait qu'elle n'avait pas encore fait quelque chose de stupide. Il aurait voulu se lever pour la chercher mais il était fatigué, tellement fatigué.

Les minutes passèrent lorsque un bruit d'explosion se fit entendre. Elle était éloignée mais surement très importante. Le camion avait dut exploser.

« Kate ! » Appela Rick, le visage à moitié enfoncé dans la poussière.

Il devait la retrouver. Peut être était elle blessée ? Peut être avait elle froid ? Peut être avait elle peur ?

C'est tracassé pour son lieutenant qu'il perdit finalement connaissance, terrassé par ce qu'on appel dans le jargon scientifique : une journée de merde.

****

**NONNNNNN ! Pourquoi ?**

**Normalement ce passage devait être rikiki mais je me suis … comment dire … un peu enflammée ! ^^**

**Une petite info pour la suite ?**

**Le choses vont devenir plus intéressantes pour nous deux héros. DU CASKETT, DU CASKETT, DU CASKETT ! Wouhou !**

**Donc moins d'action et plus d'amuuuuuuur … ou pas !**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonjour a vous lecteurs.**

**Merci pour les commentaires. Il n'y a rien de mieux pour vous faire écrire plus vite. ^^**

**La suite des aventures de nos deux amis. Je vous conseil de vous munir d'eau, moi de l'écrire ça ma donné soif. Et encore pardon pour les fautes. Je cherche toujours un correcteur.**

**Bonne lecture, **

Chapitre VIII

Étendu sur son transat Rick regardait l'océan qui s'étendait devant lui. Il avait terriblement chaud et l'air marin qui caressait délicatement les palmiers derrière lui ne semblait pas l'atteindre. Sa bouche était pâteuse, il avait soif. Il se tourna pour récupérer un cocktail qui reposait sur une petite table accolée à l'immense parasol.

Un deuxième verre reposait sur la table et de l'autre coté de celle ci, un transat identique au sien était vide. Une serviette étendu dessus laissait penser qu'il était utilisé mais il n'y avait aucune trace de l'occupant.

Rick se sentait bizarre. Il connaissait cet endroit pour y être allé pendant les vacances. Une île paradisiaque et coupée du monde où il pouvait se reposer loin de ses groupies. Pourtant quelque chose clochait. Comment était il arrivé là ?

S'étendant d'avantage, il regarda à travers ses lunettes la plage devant lui quand, Kate sortit de l'étendue azur. Un micro-mini-rikiki maillot de bain recouvrait à tout casser 2% de son corps. Celui ci était légèrement doré par le soleil et de ses cheveux attachés tombaient quelques mèches humides qui lui collèrent au visage.

Rick se sentit défaillir. Il éloigna son cocktail de sa bouche, gardant celle ci pâteuse, pour baisser ses lunettes de soleils afin de mieux apprécier le paysage.

Il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux d'elle. Au lieu de rejoindre le transat à coté du sien, elle s'approcha dangereusement de celui de l'écrivain qui, à ce moment, débutait une crise cardiaque. La température bondit de 8000° lorsque lentement elle s'installa au dessus de Rick, appuyant ses bras de chaque coté de la tête de l'écrivain.

L'eau dégoulinante du corps de la jeune femme retombait, comme pour le narguer, sur un Castle au bord de l'implosion. Il baisa les yeux pour apercevoir a quelques centimètres au dessus du sien, le ventre plat de son lieutenant d'où tombait de petites gouttes qui venaient s'écraser contre lui. Des frissons lui parcourir le corps.

Il releva la tête et se retrouva face à face avec elle. Sa peau humide a quelques centimètres de lui aurait du le rafraîchir mais au lieu de cela il se sentait comme prisonnier à l'intérieur d'un volcan. Ce fut bien pire lorsque il la vit approcher son visage du sien, déviant a la dernière seconde vers son oreille. Pour la première fois il sentit sa peau réagir réellement son contact.

Mais la sensation fut étrange. Il sentit la langue de la jeune femme contre lui et fut surprit de la sentir fine et fugace … Qu'est ce que ?

Soudain Rick se réveilla et la chute fut terrible. D'une île paradisiaque il se retrouva en plein désert rocailleux et au lieu de profiter de la proximité d'une jolie fille il bénéficiait d'un amour naissant d'un énorme lézard à son encontre.

« AHHHHHH ! » Hurla Rick en s'écartant de la créature.

Une fois a bonne distance il entreprit de se frotter l'oreille pour y enlever toute trace de bave de lézard. Pendant ce temps la bestiole le regardait comme fascinée. Elle resta le long de la piste laissant l'écrivain toujours sur les fesses et complètement hébété de la situation. Et si il avait entreprit de répondre aux assaut qu'il pensait être ceux de Kate ? Mieux valait oublier l'idée …

Toujours est il que sa situation expliquait pourquoi il avait eu chaud dans son rêve. Le soleil se levait à peine et il devait déjà faire au moins 30° C. Mais la chaleur inquiétait moins Rick que sa bouche pâteuse. Qu'est ce qu'il avait soif !

Le bon coté des choses c'est que : 1- Il était en vie et 2- Il n'était pas trop abîmé. C'était bien entendu difficile d'en être certain puisqu'une épaisse couche de crasse rendait toute auto-ausculation impossible. Pour autant, Rick entreprit de se tâter pour vérifier que tout était en place. Il sentit quelques égratignures et des bosses. Ses jolis bracelets en métal, vestiges de ses menottes lui avaient écorchés les poignets mais sinon rien de bien grave. Son mal de tête persistait mais il était impossible de savoir s'il provenait de sa chute ou d'un début de déshydratation. En fait, mieux valait ne pas trop y penser.

Le lézard lui, n'avait toujours pas bougé et qui l'observait.

« Dis donc, t'aurai pas vu une fille par hasard ? Cheveux bruns, longues jambes et sale caractère ? » Lui demanda notre écrivain.

Le lézard continua à le regarder, impassible.

« C'est bien ce que je pensais. »

S'appuyant sur ses bras, Rick se leva et observa les alentours. A droite : des cailloux, à gauche : des cailloux et … pareil devant et derrière.

« Bon ! Si j'étais un lieutenant de police vexé, loin de chez moi et que je venais de sauter d'un camion remplit de terroristes où est ce que je me cacherai ? »

Elle avait sûrement sautée peu après lui (enfin il l'espérait), elle devait donc se trouver un peu plus loin sur la piste. Réalisant que c'était son seul espoir, Rick s'y accrocha et commença a marcher le long de la route alors que le soleil continuait à monter dans le ciel.

Il marcha ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes avant d'apercevoir, légèrement en décalé de la route, une forme reposant sur le sol. Il accéléra l'allure sans pouvoir vraiment courir et arriva rapidement au près de Kate. Elle reposait sur le ventre, le visage tourné en direction du soleil levant. Rick s'accroupit a sa hauteur et passa sa main le long de son visage jusque sous son nez … elle respirait. Le soulagement se lu sur le visage de l'écrivain qui entreprit de réveiller la belle.

Il voulut la secouer mais en regardant son bras droit il se rappela du sang qu'il avait vu y couler la veille. Celui ci avait séché depuis un moment mais il put voir que la source du saignement était une méchante blessure sur l'arrière de son épaule. Il décala donc sa main vers ses cotes et la secoua doucement.

Après un grognement celle ci réagit et, se rappelant de sa situation, se réveilla brusquement. Elle en bouscula Rick qui tomba sur les fesses en face d'une Kate au visage tendu et terrifié. Sa nuit a elle ne devait pas avoir été rempli de plage et de câlin sur un transat. Puis bien vite vint la douleur et c'est, les sourcilles froncés qu'elle porta sa main au niveau de son épaule meurtrie.

La jeune femme était méconnaissable. Au delà de la poussière qui salissait ses vêtements troués, son visage était recouvert de terre et de sang séchés qui se maintenaient sous une fine pellicule de transpiration. Ses cheveux étaient décoiffés, ses lèvres étaient gercées ainsi que ses mains et son regard commençait a faire ressentir un manque évidant de nourriture et d'eau.

Pourtant Rick ne la trouva pas moins belle et puis, de tout façon, lui aussi ne devait plus ressembler a grand chose.

Sans un mot, il passa derrière elle pour examiner sa blessure. Il saisit la main gauche de la jeune femme qui était crispée sur son épaule droite. Il la dégagea délicatement et entreprit de lui ôter son gilet sans manches. La manœuvre ne se fit pas sans protestations de la part du lieutenant mais bientôt l'équipement se retrouva au sol. Rick posa alors sa main dans le dos de Kate et souleva le dernier bout de tissus qui recouvrait la plaie. Elle grimaça et émit de petits cris de douleurs quand le médecin en herbe tira sur le morceau de toile qui avait finit par séché à l'intérieur de la blessure. Il détestait lui faire mal, mais il devait vérifier l'état de cicatrisation.

« Je vais devoir vous retirer votre Tee-shirt. » Lui dit il avant de se mordre la lèvre inférieur.

Attendant le moment elle le tuerait pour avoir prononcé ça a voix haute, il fut surprit de la voir commencer à remonter le bout de tissus le long de son corps. Elle eu besoin d'aide pour l'enlever mais Rick se porta immédiatement volontaire pour lui facilité les choses. Elle se retrouva en sous vêtement devant un Castle qui tentait de se concentrer sur autre chose que son lieutenant a moitié nue devant lui.

La bonne nouvelle c'est que ce n'était pas une balle, mais sûrement un éclat qui avait touché sa muse. La mauvaise, c'était que la plaie était profonde et avait besoin d'être nettoyée. Sauf que sans eau ça allait être compliqué.

« Il va falloir qu'on trouve de l'eau pour nettoyer. » Lui dit il doucement, toujours concentré sur sa tache.

« Et comment voulez vous qu'on trouve de l'eau ? Vous voulez faire la danse de la pluie peut être ? » Lui répondit elle froidement.

Elle ne voulait pas être aussi brutale mais elle avait mal. Elle se retrouvait en piteuse état et dans une situation impossible a cause de lui. Oui, car toute cette histoire était** sa** faute !

C'est fou comme le manque d'eau et de sommeil peut vous faire perdre toute objectivité...

Non mais c'est vrai, si il ne l'avait pas abandonné, si il ne lui avait pas brisé le cœur, si il n'était pas rentré dans sa vie tout ceci ne se serait jamais produit. Alors oui, Kate était en colère. En colère contre les salops qui lui avait fait mal, mais surtout contre elle d'être tombée amoureuse de Richard Castle. Et comme à chaque fois qu'elle était en colère, ça retombait sur lui.

Rick comprit la situation par ce qu'il la connaissait mais lui aussi était blessé et lui aussi avait le cœur brisé pourtant il ravala les répliques sanglantes qu'il allait lui balancer.

« Il reste des pansements dans une des poches du gilet » L'informa alors Kate, plus calmement.

Rick se détendit un peu et se pencha pour récupérer le gilet, unique vestige de l'équipement semi-militaire de Beckett. Il ouvrit les nombreuses poches pour les trouver toutes vides excepté une qui contenait les maigres reste d'une trousse de soin. Il saisit une compresse stérile et l'ouvrit, ravit de voir qu'elle sentait le désinfectant. Ces compresses devaient être imbibé de liquide nettoyant. Il prit les trois qui restaient ainsi que le seul pansement adhésif et retourna à son ouvrage. Il nettoya délicatement le contour de la blessure avec les compresses en prévenant Kate que sa risquait de piquer un peu mais il n'obtint aucun réponse. Il la sentit tout de même se crisper un peu plus a chaque fois qu'il s'approchait de la blessure. Au bout de quelques minutes il put enfin installer le pansement. La patiente souffla de soulagement et entreprit de remettre son Tee-shirt pendant que Rick se levait.

Au moins maintenant la plaie ne faisait plus peur a voir et elle était propre. Mais pour combien de temps ?

« On devrait partir maintenant et profiter du matin pour rejoindre les montagnes. On aura sûrement plus de chance de retrouver la civilisation la bas. Il faudra aussi qu'on s'éloigne de la route pour éviter de tomber sur nos amis de l'autre soir. »

Les mains sur les hanches, Rick était décidé à trouver une solution. Visiblement Kate était trop fatiguée et avait baissé les bras, il devait donc prendre le relais. C'était comme ça que sa marchait entre eux.

Kate elle ne trouva rien a redire à la proposition de son partenaire de galère. Il semblait soudain si responsable qu'elle décida de ne pas intervenir, autant par colère que par douleur. Rick partit donc en direction de l'est où on voyait encore la chaîne montagneuse se dresser au loin. Il n'aurait su dire la distance qu'ils devraient parcourir pour la rejoindre mais de toute façon autour deux s'étendait des centaines de kilomètre de désert brûlant. Ils n'avaient pas d'autre solution.

Réalisant qu'il partait avec ou sans elle, Kate se leva. Elle saisit son gilet maintenant vide sans l'enfiler et rejoignit en trottinant Castle.

Le soleil tapait dure maintenant et ils avaient tout les deux l'impression que leur têtes allaient exploser. Ils marchaient depuis plusieurs heures et la soif devenait insupportable. Ils avançaient difficilement et Kate ne levait pratiquement plus les pieds si bien que plusieurs fois elle manqua se casser la figure. Son épaule la faisait souffrir mais au moins elle ne saignait plus. Les soins de Rick avaient été efficaces.

La zone montagneuse se rapprochait. Ils n'en était finalement pas si éloigné. La montagne était haute et Rick avait bon espoir que les roches abrite une zone assez humide pour y trouver de l'eau et pourquoi pas de la végétation, voir des habitants.

Il continuai a encourager Kate tout au long du chemin, lui assurant qu'ils allaient s'en sortir et que a en croire sa grande expérience de l'émission « man VS wild » il y avait de l'eau près de ces montagnes. Ils étaient certes loin du campement d'hier soir mais celui ci était adossé a cette même zone montagneuse et pour qu'ils s'installent là, c'est qu'il devait y avoir de l'eau !

Il avait bon espoir, ils allaient s'en sortir. Mais malgré ces encouragements il voyait bien que Kate ne suivait pas. Elle c'était battu pour le sauver, elle avait poursuivit ces hommes pour lui et maintenant elle semblait comme … éteinte. Et Rick ne savait pas pourquoi.

Dans un soupir Kate s'assit sur un gros rocher et entreprit de retirer sa rangers gauche où quelque chose la gênait. Rick se rendant compte qu'elle ne traînait plus derrière lui se retourna.

« Il ne faut pas qu'on traîne. » Lui dit il gentiment.

Mais Kate grogna et n'ajouta rien. Elle enfila sa chaussure et passa devant lui sans lui adresser le moindre regard. Rick craqua.

« Bon qu'est ce qui se passe. Vous allez faire la gueule encore longtemps ? » Lui lança t-il alors qu'il n'avait toujours pas bougé.

Kate se stoppa aussi et se retourna pour lui murmurer dans un soupir.

« Non mais regardez nous, nous sommes pathétique. »

Rick la regarda sans comprendre.

« Mais regardez nous bon sang ! Nous sommes coincés ensemble au milieu de nul part et nous participons a une guerre dont nous ne connaissons rien en faisant comme si de rien était. Comme si tout était normal. Comme si nous ne nous étions jamais quittés. Nous ne sommes que ça Castle, des partenaires d'aventure comme on en voit dans les films. Uni envers et contre tout dans l'adversité mais incapable de vivre la vraie vie. Alors regardez nous, nous sommes pathétiques. »

Elle avait dit ça sans hausser le ton. Elle semblait tellement désolé de leur situation et tellement blessée par cette réalité.

« Je ne suis pas d'accord » Lui répondit Rick.

« Moi je nous trouve parfait ! » Ajouta t-il alors que son regard changea. On pouvait y voir une telle fierté à cette minute que Kate cru qu'elle venait de recevoir un prix Nobel. Il s'avança vers elle et elle ajouta.

« Vous vous trompez. Dès que quelques choses ne va pas nous nous séparons. Vous m'avez laissez toute seule. »

« Parce que vous n'avez pas réagit » Lui répondit-il en s'avançant encore.

« Alors c'était ça ? Un ultimatum ? Vous avez trois jours et pas une minute de plus. C'est bête, je suis arrivé trop tard. » Dit Kate de façon sarcastique ce qui agaça profondément Rick.

« Comment ça trop tard ? Vous n'êtes pas venu. Vous ne venez jamais. C'est toujours moi qui vient arranger les choses. »

« Je suis venu ! Je vous avez même achetés des gâteaux mais vous étiez trop occupé avec … cette … pu** en robe rouge ! » Le dédain était maintenant clairement visible dans la voix du lieutenant.

Rick ne comprit pas ce que des gâteaux venaient faire dans l'histoire. Il arrêta d'avancer dans sa direction et leva un index accusateur vers elle.

« De une : je vous interdit d'insulter qui que ce soit de … prostitué et de deux : si vous aviez fait comme tout le monde et que vous vous étiez annoncée on aurait pu discuter. »

«Pfff oui c'est sur. On aurait discutez au restaurant pendant qu'elle vous aurez fait du pied sous la table... On peut y aller maintenant ? » Demande une Kate toujours aussi sarcastique.

« Non, on ne va nulle part. Pas avant que vous m'ayez dit pourquoi vous êtes venu me voir. » Cria presque un Rick qui avait de plus en plus de mal a ne pas exploser devant une Kate qui semblait tout prendre a la légère.

Ce que ça peut être énervant les gens immatures quand on doit avoir une conversation sérieuse …

« Comment ça ? Ici ? Vous voulez qu'on s'explique ici ? » Lui demanda t-elle exagérant son expression de surprise. « Au milieu d'un désert ? »

Mais Rick ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre. Il voulait des réponses et au moins il était sur que ici, elle ne pourrait pas lui échapper. Il reprit donc l'échange en détachant bien chaque mots.

« Lorsque vous êtes venu ce jour là, pourquoi vouliez vous me voir ? » Lui demanda t-il ses yeux encrés dans les siens. Kate fut déstabilisée par ce regard et par le fait qu'elle n'avait aucune échappatoire.

« Et bien pour … enfin … je … Peut importe de toute façon après vous êtes partit ! » Lui répondit elle.

Réalité n°34 : Kate Beckett trouve en toute circonstance une solution pour s'échapper.

Mais une fois encore Rick passa par dessus et continua son interrogatoire.

« Et ça vous a dérangé ? »

« De quoi ? Que vous lui arrachiez le peu de vêtement qu'elle portait rien qu'avec vos yeux et ça devant tout New-York. Nonnnnn ? Absolument pas. »

Rick continua a la regarder, attendant qu'elle lui réponde sincèrement. Ce qu'elle fit sous la pression de ses iris bleutées.

« Oui ça m'a dérangé. Vous m'avez laissé toute seule alors que vous aviez promit de ne jamais le faire. Mais a quoi sa sert de discuter de ça. Vous êtes partit. Et comme vous l'avez dit vous même, c'est fini. Je pensais qu'on aurait pu arranger tout ça mais c'est impossible. Vous êtes passé a autre chose. »

Kate semblait si triste a cette minute, ce qui contrastait avec la colère de Rick.

« … Passé a autre chose ? … Et vous croyez que je suis la pour quoi ? LE PAYSAGE ? » Cria Rick en faisant de grands gestes autour de lui pour montrer le désert.

« J'ai fais des milliers de kilomètres pour me retrouver dans un pays désertique où je me suis fait prendre en embuscade, balancé d'un camion moisi en marche et embrassé par un lézard ! » Continua t-il.

« Je ne vous ai pas demandez de venir. » Le coupa t-elle en haussant un peu le ton bien qu'il reste bien en dessous de celui de l'écrivain.

« Je n'allais pas vous laisser ici ! »

« Et a aucun moment vous ne vous êtes dit que peut être je VOULAIS être ici ! »

Kate criait maintenant aussi fort que Rick. Elle lui avait balançé cette phrase avant de se passer une main sur le visage. Quelque chose la dérangeait et lui piquait les yeux … sûrement une bête, ou bien ces foutu glandes lacrymales !

Rick ne comprit pas et resta interdit devant la déclaration de la jeune femme. Voyant son trouble celle ci décida de s'expliquer.

« Vous, vous êtes partit ! Vous avez quittez New-York pour aller faire Dieu sait quoi avec un cohorte de mannequins et moi je devais faire quoi ? Rester a New-York et m'asseoir tout les jours devant votre chaise vide ?

Vous ne savez pas ce que c'était Castle. Vous étiez sur les affiches, a la radio, a la télévision, dans les journaux, les magasines, sur internet … Partout et partout vous étiez avec elles. Et puis ce gars est venu et il m'a proposer de venir ici, le seul endroit ou j'étais sur de ne pas vous voir.

Alors oui j'ai crus que c'était la solution mais ça N'A RIEN CHANGE. Vous êtes toujours là. Assez proche pour vous sentir mais trop éloigné pour vous toucher. Et ça c'est insupportable. »

« Parce que en plus ça va être de ma faute ? Je ne suis pas responsable seul de cette situation Kate. »

Il avait arrêté de crier mais les décibels restaient malgré tout assez élevés.

« C'est pas ma faute. Je ne vous ai pas abandonnez moi. » Elle le défiait maintenant du regard.

« Vous êtes … INSUPPORTABLE. Vous le savez ça ? »

« Et bin comme ça on est deux ! »

De rage Kate reprit sa marche vers la montagne et la conversation en resta là. Chacun était fâchés, fatigués, énervé, triste et frustrés.

Ils arrivèrent, non sans efforts, au pied de la chaîne de montagnes. La roche y avait totalement remplacé la poussière si bien que se déplacer y était plus facile mais pas moins sportif. Il fallait passer de roches en roches. Plusieurs fois Rick avait tendu sa main à Kate pour l'aider à grimper mais a chaque fois elle l'avait refusé si bien qu'il avait vite arrêté de le faire.

Ils se retrouvèrent assez haut quand Kate aperçu une percée dans la montagne. Comme une sorte de micro canyon qui semblait s'enfiler entre les pics montagneux. Si de l'eau avait coulée des montagne elle avait du creuser ce canyon et avec un peu de change une rivière continuait d'y couler, protégée du soleil par les immenses parois.

Elle chercha Rick du regard et le trouva en train d'escalader un immense rocher en forme de cœur plusieurs mètres devant elle.

« Par là ! » Lui lança t-elle en lui montrant la cavité.

Sans lui répondre Rick fit demi tour et prit la direction de l'entrée du canyon. Ils le rejoignirent assez rapidement et furent surprit d'y sentir une agréable fraîcheur et un bruit des plus familier qui sonnait comme une symphonie a leurs oreilles. De l'eau coulait en contre bas.

Ils durent descendre de plusieurs dizaines de mètres pour rejoindre le fond du canyon. Celui ci semblait totalement étranger au monde qu'ils venaient de quitter. La température y était fraîche ou tout du moins vivable et la végétation, même si elle n'était pas abondante, était tout de même présente.

Ils rejoignirent le bord d'une rivière, alimenté à la fois par les montagnes. L'ensemble était assez jolie. Décidément ce pays était plein de surprise. On y trouvait, cachés, des petits trésors naturels.

Chacun se pencha au dessus de l'eau claire n'osant finalement pas la souiller de leur saletés. Kate se mit à genoux et enfonça ses mains abîmées par le soleil dans l'étendu liquide. Elle en soupira de bonheur. L'eau était si fraîche. Elle les regarda pendant quelques minutes, les voyant se débarrasser petit a petit de toute la saleté qui les recouvraient. Satisfaite elle les utilisa comme réceptacle et porta de l'eau a ses lèvres. Elles les sentit immédiatement se repulper.

Rick fut beaucoup moins délicat et se retrouva en quelques seconde la tête entièrement dans l'eau. Kate ne put s'empêcher de sourire en le voyant faire. Il releva finalement la tête et la secoua comme un animal mouillé éclaboussant la jeune femme au passage.

« Hey ! » Lança t-elle

« Pardon. » s'excusa un Rick tout penaud.

« C'est moi qui vous demande pardon. » Lui dit Kate en prenant bien soin de ne regarder que ses mains qu'elle avait remises dans l'eau.

Rick la regarda et ajouta.

« On a un peu péter un câble tout a l'heure. »

« Ouai » Souffla t-elle.

Puis elle releva finalement les yeux vers lui. Il voyait bien qu'elle mourait d'envie de lui dire quelque chose alors il attendit.

« Combien de personne avez vous quittés pour moi ? »

La dernière fois qu'il avait été autant surprit par une question c'était quand a 6ans Alexis lui avait demandé ce qu'était le kamasutra. Je vous laisse imaginer la scène. Naturellement il resta bloqué en la regardant.

« Combien ? » Insistât-elle.

Il ne répondit toujours pas.

« Moi j'en ai quitté trois. Alors ne venez pas me dire que vous ne comptez pas parce que jusqu'à présent vous avez comptez bien plus qu'eux. »

Kate brisa le contact visuel au moment ou un bruit se fit entendre. Ils tournèrent la tête en même temps en direction du fond du canyon où une chèvre venait de se manifester. Ils se regardèrent de nouveau et se levèrent rapidement pour partir à sa recherche. La percée dans la montagne devait continuer sur plusieurs kilomètres car ils n'en voyaient pas le bout.

Son épaule encore douloureuse limitait Kate dans ses mouvement mais Rick lui, pouvait grimper.

Alors qu'ils avaient longés la rivière ils se retrouvèrent bloqués par un empilement de rochers sûrement tombés du flan de la montagne. L'eau s'infiltrait a travers les rochers. A en croire le bruit, l'animal était juste derrière, alors Rick commença son fois en haut il aperçu la bête.

« Là ! » Lança t-il a la jeune femme.

Kate resta de l'autre coté en cherchant un moyen de grimper sans se faire trop mal. Pendant ce temps Rick entamait sa descente mais, à mis chemin il glissa et se retrouva une nouvelle fois sur les fesses. La chèvre partit, terrifier par le nouvel arrivant. Rick voulut se lever pour la poursuivre, mais au moment ou il s'appuya sur ses mais pour se relever il sentit une violente douleur dans son bras droit.

Il tourna la tête et constata avec terreur qu'un serpent venait de le mordre. L'animal devait profiter de l'empilement de roches pour se réchauffer et Rick l'avait visiblement dérangé dans sa séance d'U.V. Le reptile était encore attaché a sa proie si bien que, par réflexe, Rick saisit l'animal avec son autre main et la balança le plus loin possible.

Terrifier il reporta son attention sur sa main droite où la morsure commençait déjà à changer de couleur.

Kate arriva quelques secondes plus tard. Les deux pieds sur le sol elle passa sa main sur son épaule. Cette saleté lui faisait un mal de chien. Prêta a continuer à suivre son écrivain en courant, elle fut surprise de le trouver assit par terre.

« Bin ! Elle est où la chèvre ? » Mais elle n'eut aucune réponse. Elle s'approcha alors et se mit a genoux devant lui.

« Castle ? »

Il releva la tête vers elle. Il était livide.

« Rick ? » Demanda t-elle doucement.

« Un serpent m'a mordu. » L'informa t-il en lui tendant difficilement sa main droite pour qu'elle voit la blessure.

Soudain Kate prit peur. Elle pouvait le protéger d'un homme armé, d'un psychopathe ou même de lui même mais là elle ne savait pas quoi faire.

« A quoi ressemblait il ? » Lui demanda t-elle.

Mais elle n'eut aucune réponse. Il semblait comme … ailleurs. Elle le prit alors par les épaules faisant fit de sa propre douleur et le secoua.

« Castle ! A quoi ressemblait il ? »

L'écrivain réagit enfin.

« ...euh … il avait pas de pattes mais il avait de grandes dents... »

Okay c'était pas bon signe. Elle se leva et l'aida a faire de même mais déjà il peinait a rester sur ses deux jambes. Elle passa son bras par dessus ses propres épaules et étouffa un cri quand il vint malencontreusement frapper sa blessure. Ils avancèrent difficilement le long de la rivière. Cette saleté de chèvre devait appartenir a quelqu'un et Rick avait besoin de soins d'urgence. Il fallait qu'elle trouve de l'aide. Elle n'aurait pas pu le laisser seul ici. Le risque aurait été trop grand. Il aurait pu se faire dévorer ou elle aurait pu se perdre et ne jamais le retrouver.

Plus le temps s'écoulait et moins Rick allait bien. Il était lourd et ne marchait pratiquement plus. Il se retrouva a moitié allongé sur elle, son nez dans ses cheveux.

« Vous sentez bon. » Lui dit il.

En d'autre circonstances Kate aurait sûrement adoré cette remarque. Mais là elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle l'allongea alors sur le sol et fit reposer son dos contre un rocher. Elle posa une main sur son front. Il était brûlant. Elle était paniqué et lui la regardait comme si elle était septième merveille du monde. Alors qu'elle observait tout autour d'elle, cherchant désespérément une solution Rick releva sa main gauche pour la poser sur la joue de la jeune femme. Elle se stoppa a ce geste et le regarda.

« Toutes. » murmura t-il

Kate ne comprit pas où il voulait en revenir puis elle repensa à sa question au bord de la rivière : « combien de personnes avez vous quitté pour moi ? »

« Je … je les quitteraient toutes les femmes qu'il faudra pour vous. » Rajouta t-il de peur de ne pas s'être fait comprendre.

« shuuut … Il faut garder vos forces. » La supplia Kate.

Mais, à bout de force, Rick perdit connaissance. Elle le secoua et l'appela puis, réalisant qu'il ne se réveillerai pas elle se leva et se précipita sur le plus haut rocher qu'elle trouva. Elle peina a y grimper mais, une fois au sommet, scrutât autour d'elle à la recherche de cet saleté de quadrupède. Elle la repéra finalement plus loin dans un endroit où le canyon s'agrandissait. Elle s'avança pour mieux voir et constata qu'il y en avait plusieurs. Parmi elle, elle distingua une forme sombre assise sur un rocher et pria pour qu'il s'agisse d'un homme.

Elle sauta du rocher, manquant de se faire mal en touchant le sol. Mais elle se releva vite et fonça en direction des chèvres. Elle longea la rivière et s'enfonça dedans jusqu'au genoux en appelant à l'aide.

« HEY ! HEY ! J'AI BESOIN D'AIDE ! »

Au bout de longues minutes elle rejoignit le troupeau et, a bout de force elle tomba a genoux alors qu'un jeune garçon se précipitait a sa rencontre. Il fut bientôt rejoins par plusieurs autres. Puisant dans ses dernière ressources, Kate montra l'endroit d'où elle venait et essaya de leur expliquer qu'un homme était là bas. Elle dut se faire comprendre car déjà deux jeunes hommes se précipitait dans la direction où se trouvait Rick.

Elle resta donc avec le dernier qui ne devait pas avoir plus de 13ans et qui lui parlait dans une langue qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Mais déjà elle n'entendait plus rien et bien vite la terre se mit a tourner autour d'elle. Encore à moitié dans l'eau, inquiète et a bout de force, Kate perdit connaissance.

**Bon, je réalise qu'ils souffrent beaucoup dans cette histoire. Il va falloir que je remédie à ça ! **

**La suite rapidement.**


	10. Chapter 10

**JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE SARAH M !**

**Ce chapitre est pour toi. C'est un peu bizarre ****d'offrir****à**** la reine du M un chapitre sans M … mais qui ****sai****t****, peut être dans le prochain chapitre ? Whouhou ****… Révélation !**

**Et merci ****à**** ma nouvelle correctrice, relectrice, inspiratrice, et plein d'autre truc en « ice ». ^^ -Le coup des cheveux ****m****'****a**** beaucoup fait rire. J'ai bien aimé le « bin non Lucie ! »- XD**

**Bon j'arrête là pour aujourd'hui et je vous laisse lire.**

****

Chapitre … je sais plus le numéro

Kate sentit l'eau recouvrir son visage et descendre par petits filets jusqu'à son cou. La fraîcheur du liquide fit frissonner sa peau et la sensation, surprenante et agréable, lui fit ouvrir les yeux. Le dos contre le sol dur, inconfortable mais à l'abri de la rivière, Kate émergea du brouillard. Elle s'assit et passa ses mains sur son visage, chassant les gouttes qui encombraient ses yeux et chatouillaient sa nuque.

La lumière qui frappait les parois rocheuses autour d'elle, leur donnait une couleur dorée presque divine. A côté d'elle était accroupit un jeune garçon. Il était si jeune que Kate fut quelques secondes chamboulée de se trouver face à autant d'innocence. Voilà un bon moment qu'elle côtoyait la violence et la stupidité adulte, se plonger dans le regard d'un ange lui fit donc le plus grand bien.

L'or et l'ange lui firent croire pendant quelques minutes avoir quitté ce monde. Terrassée par la fatigue elle aurait fini là, inerte au près d'une rivière :

« Ainsi fini Katherine Beckett, héroïne sans gloire, reine de la fuite, impératrice de l'échec. »

Mais alors qu'elle allait commencer à pleurer sur son propre sort, elle sentit tout son corps s'éveiller à la douleur. Chaque parcelle de son être semblait meurtrie : ses pieds avaient trop marché, son dos avait trop rencontré la dureté du sol, ses mains avaient trop frappé, sa tête avait trop pensé et son cœur avait trop aimé … Chaque cicatrice, qu'elle soit totalement refermée ou non, lui tirait la peau et l'esprit.

Au moins si elle avait mal c'est qu'elle était en vie. Et si elle était en vie, alors Castle aussi ! …

Elle voulut se lever mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu faire le moindre mouvement une main frêle la retint par l'épaule et elle rencontra de nouveau le visage du jeune garçon. Celui-ci lui parla sans qu'elle ne le comprenne. Il était penché sur son oreille abîmée et parlait une drôle de langue. Voulant lui expliquer qu'elle devait partir à la recherche de son compagnon, elle tendit une main en direction approximative de l'endroit d'où elle venait.

Le jeune homme sembla comprendre et lui sourit en continuant à lui parler. Il lui désigna un groupe d'homme qui approchait. Ils avaient retrouvé Rick et arrivaient à leur hauteur en portant l'écrivain. Celui-ci était dans un piteux état. Les porteurs continuèrent leur chemin et passèrent devant Kate et le jeune garçon en hurlant des ordres à ce dernier. Ils étaient visiblement pressés.

Le jeune garçon se retourna vers Kate et la saisit sous l'aisselle pour lui intimer l'ordre de se lever. Elle le fit sans grand problème mais peina dans les premiers pas. Elle chancela jusqu'à sentir son bras recouvrir l'épaule de son ange gardien qui lui sourit une nouvelle fois avant de l'aider à avancer vers une destination inconnue.

Leur marche ne dura pas longtemps. Ils longèrent la rivière jusqu'à ce qu'elle devienne trop large pour être traversée à pied. Le canyon aussi s'élargissait si bien que la lumière perçait beaucoup plus. Les parois de celui-ci étaient également beaucoup moins abruptes si bien que la végétation commençait à investir les parties basses proches de la rivière. Une végétation rase d'abord fit bientôt place à un véritable oasis de verdure. De hautes plantes robustes côtoyaient des arbustes piquants. Les odeurs, mélange de fleurs, de plantes grasses et de terre mouillée, vinrent chatouiller les narines de notre détective qui venait de pénétrer dans ce qui devait être le plus bel endroit du monde. Elle avait quitté le sol aride et dépourvu de vie du désert pour découvrir ce qui était sûrement la maison d'un dieu.

Ils avancèrent encore dans cette végétation en suivant la rivière jusqu'à commencer à rencontrer des zones agricoles. Ils débouchèrent sur un chemin de terre aménagé le long de la rivière aux eaux transparentes. Tout autour, des canaux recouverts de plaques d'argile, qui évitaient l'évaporation, entouraient des petites parcelles aux couleurs multiples. L''ensemble était calme. Des hommes, penchés vers le sol, travaillaient à leur ouvrage levant à peine la tête à leur passage.

Kate quitta des yeux le paysage qui s'étendait sur les bords de la rivière pour le porter plus loin devant elle. Elle fut éblouie par ce qu'elle voyait. Sur la pente de la montagne, un village recouvert de lumière, s'élevait vers le ciel. Un nombre incalculable de constructions en terres, pierre et bois issu des grands palmiers formait un ensemble incohérent de superposition. Au pied du village la rivière, source de vie, continuait son chemin sans se préoccuper des hommes. Elle était surplombée d'un pont qui menait de l'autre coté de l'étendue transparente où d'autres zones agricoles avaient été aménagées. Castle allait aimer cet endroit, c'était certain.

Ils arrivèrent assez vite au pied des premières maisons. Ils furent vite rejoins par une horde d'enfants et d'adultes curieux de voir de nouveaux arrivants. Kate fut soutenue par un second homme qui la porta à moitié le long des ruelles de terre et les escaliers de pierres du village. Les ruelles étroites et fraîches dégageaient un parfum de terre froide. Kate n'avait plus chaud, elle était bien. Ils arrivèrent finalement à mi-hauteur du village et entrèrent dans une maison qui donnait sur une extrémité de celui-ci, en direction de l'amont de la rivière.

A l'intérieur, la température était encore plus agréable. Kate fut accompagnée vers une chaise qui reposait contre un mur pendant que Rick était allongé sur la table au centre de la salle principale. Les murs de terres étaient percés de rangement dans lesquels s'entassaient des pots, boîtes et fioles en verre. L'endroit était joli. Peu décoré mais accueillant on s'y sentait bien.

Une femme d'une cinquantaine d'années arriva et parla avant d'aller fermer la porte en bois de sa maison, derrière laquelle la moitié du village attendait de voir les étrangers. Elle continua de parler en s'approchant de Rick. Elle demandait sûrement toutes les informations qu'elle pouvait avoir aux jeunes gens qui les avaient trouvés. Elle saisit finalement la main de Castle pour y voir la morsure du serpent. Elle l'étudia soigneusement et passa une main sur son front. Celui-ci était dans un mauvais état. De son visage avait déserté toute couleur, sa chemise était trempée de sueur et ses sursauts ainsi que ses lamentations montraient bien qu'il souffrait.

La femme se retourna et parti en direction d'une autre pièce avant de revenir avec une boîte en métal au sceau de la Croix Rouge. Elle l'ouvrit et en sorti une seringue et un médicament. Elle demanda à ce qu'on maintient bien Rick sur la table avant de plonger l'aiguille dans le flacon d'antipoison. La chose faite, elle s'avança vers son patient. Kate réagit et voulut savoir ce que cette femme allait faire. Elle essaya de se lever pour intervenir mais une femme dont elle n'avait pas remarqué la présence lui appuya gentiment sur son épaule douloureuse pour lui demander de rester assise. Le lieutenant s'exécuta, de toute façon elle n'avait pas d'autre choix.

La vieille femme qui devait être une sorte de médecin reposa la seringue vide dans la boite en métal. Elle posa sa main sur le front de Rick avant de se pencher vers lui pour lui murmurer une chose que Kate n'entendit pas. Puis elle s'éloigna de son patient en faisant un signe de la tête aux hommes présents dans la salle. Ceux-ci passèrent autour de Rick et le soulevèrent pour l'amener en direction d'un escalier. Kate voulu une nouvelle fois protester mais déjà la femme médecin était à sa hauteur.

« Pas d'inquiétude. Il est Ok, il dormir. » Lui dit elle.

Son anglais approximatif réconforta Kate. Visiblement cette femme était instruite. Et puis son sourire était réconfortant.

Elle observa Kate et passa une main sur son visage, longeant tendrement chaque trait comme le ferait une mère. Cette sensation renversa le cœur du lieutenant de police qui se revit une vingtaine d'années plus tôt après une chute. Sa mère presque aussi terrifiée qu'elle, avait couru dans sa direction et l'avait prise dans ses bras. Elle lui avait caressé le visage de la même manière que la vieille femme le faisait à cette minute, autant pour vérifier que ses égratignures n'étaient pas importantes, que pour lui murmurer que tout allait bien, qu'elle était là près d'elle. Savourant ce moment passé, enivrée par la fatigue et le manque de nourriture, Kate ne vit pas la femme passer à côté d'elle. Elle ne le réalisa que lorsqu'elle sentit la femme appuyer sur son épaule droite.

Kate avait presque oublié le pansement que Rick avait fait sur son épaule. La douleur était tellement présente qu'elle s'y était presque habituée. Le pansement avait été malmené par les derniers événements et le passage dans la rivière, si bien qu'il ne ressemblait plus à grand chose. La femme fit signe à Kate de se lever et de venir s'asseoir sur le banc, près de la table.

Elle fit sortir les hommes de la maison alors que ceux-ci venaient juste de redescendre sans Rick. Puis elle ôta le Tee-shirt de Kate pour examiner la blessure. Elle retira le pansement à moitié arraché. Celui-ci s'était lié à la chair, ce qui tira quelques plaintes de la part de notre lieutenant lorsque la femme tira pour lui ôter.

Puis Kate sentit qu'on nettoyait autour de la plaie avec de l'eau fraîche ce qui lui fit un bien fou. Elle eu l'impression qu'on lui retirait 10 cm de crasse sur le dos. Le soin prit fin quelques minutes après, le temps que le « médecin » aille chercher une boite en plastic dont elle ôta le couvercle. Cette femme était décidément bien équipée en matériel médical ce qui signifiait qu'elle avait accès à la civilisation. Notre lieutenant nota cela dans un coin de sa tête. Une pointe vint s'introduire dans l'épaule de Kate juste au-dessus de sa blessure. Elle sentit immédiatement une chaleur envahir son épaule et plus rien. La douleur s'estompa totalement ce qui tira un soupir de bien-être à la jeune femme. Dieu bénisse les anesthésiants !

Kate se répéta cette phrase lorsqu'elle vit, posé devant elle, un kit médical de suture. L'opération ne dura pas plus de quelques minutes mais bien que protégée de la douleur, Kate sentit chaque passage du fil dans sa peau. Elle compta sept points. La blessure ne devait pas être si petite que ça. La vieille femme se leva et sourit à Kate qui desserra enfin son emprise de la table en bois qu'elle maltraitait depuis le début de l'opération. Elle prit le temps de souffler. Pour la première fois depuis deux jours elle détendit ses muscles.

Un nouveau passage de la vielle femme devant elle et Kate pu boire un verre d'eau tiède et manger une galette de céréales. Elle aurait voulu beaucoup plus mais déjà son ventre manifestait le mécontentement d'avoir été privé de nourriture trop longtemps. Trop manger l'aurait rendu malade et puis ce maigre repas lui fit déjà un bien fou. Une fois sustentée, c'est la fatigue qui reprit le dessus. Elle sentit tout le poids d'une vie d'effort peser soudain sur elle et elle aurait voulu fermer les yeux quelques minutes. Mais la femme revint vers elle et appliqua une pommade sur son épaule avant de recouvrir le tout d'un pansement stérilisé.

Cette femme était une sainte !

Puis elle tendit son tee-shirt à Kate qui le remit. Une fois que tout le matériel fut rangé, la femme demanda à Kate de se lever et l'amena en direction de l'escalier.

En haut de celui- ci une porte débouchait sur une grande pièce. En face de la porte, sur le mur opposé, une immense ouverture faisait entrer une lumière délicate. Les volets de bois sculptés de motifs géométriques donnaient à la pièce un aspect des plus exotiques. Sous cette fenêtre, une grande banquette recouverte de coussins permettait de contempler la vue qui devait donner sur la rivière en contre bas.

A droite, un immense lit occupait une grande partie de cette chambre qui n'était, comme le rez-de-chaussée, pas très décorée. Une malle, une chaise et une table venait compléter l'ensemble. Sur le lit, reposait Rick. On lui avait retiré sa chemise et son pantalon qui reposaient sur une chaise un peu plus loin. Il était sale et encore agité mais au moins ses suppliques avaient cessés.

Kate s'approcha de lui doucement et se mit à genoux sur le sol au niveau de son visage. Elle posa une main sur son front. Celui-ci était toujours chaud. Elle se retourna vers la femme pour la voir

traverser un rideau de linge blanc. Celui-ci faisait office de porte qui menait derrière un paravent sculpté aux mêmes motifs que les volets. Comme une cloison, il séparait la chambre en deux. Derrière le paravent, Kate distingua à peine une large fenêtre aux volets de bois sculptés qui laissaient passer la lumière.

La femme approcha, une bassine d'eau et un linge blanc dans les bras. Elle posa le tout sur la petite table à coté du lit et prit les vêtements de Rick avant de prendre la direction de la porte. La main toujours sur le front de son écrivain, Kate réalisa que à cette minute, sans le secours de cette femme, il ne respirerait sûrement plus.

« Merci » Lui lança Kate en se tournant vers la porte.

La femme intercepta le remerciement sincère de la jeune femme et lui sourit avant de passer la porte en les laissant seuls.

Kate se retourna vers Rick et l'observa. Il respirait fort et bougeait sur son oreiller. Toujours à genoux, elle tendit les bras en direction de la bassine et la posa à côté d'elle. Elle saisit le chiffon blanc qui reposait sur le rebord et le plongea dans l'eau.

C'est avec toute la délicatesse du monde qu'elle entreprit de nettoyer le visage de son écrivain. Elle longea ses traits tendus. La fièvre, même si elle avait bien baissé, plongeait Rick dans un monde sombre à en croire les petit « non » que laissait parfois échapper l'écrivain entre ses lèvres. Kate aurait tellement voulu le soulager de cette douleur mais tout ce qu'elle put faire c'est poser sa main libre sur son front et le caresser délicatement en lui murmurant qu'elle était là, que tout allait bien. Le voyant se détendre un peu, elle reprit son travail en l'observant. Son visage carré et marqué par les années était des plus séduisants. Elle nettoya sa bouche, passant délicatement le linge humide sur ses lèvres. Elle s'y attarda sûrement plus que nécessaire ne pouvant s'empêcher de saisir sa propre lèvre inférieure entre ses dents et de la serres doucement. Elle peina à faire glisser le linge sur sa barbe naissante. Des gouttelettes foncées glissèrent le long de sa mâchoire avant d'être récupérées d'une main experte par notre lieutenant. Kate resta quelques secondes interdite. Elle avait par réflexe utilisé sa main libre pour arrêter les gouttes si bien qu'elle avait maintenant sa main dans le cou de Castle. Les sensations qui la traversèrent furent, à cette minute, aussi intenses que fugaces. Elle sentait le corps chaud sous ses doigts qui vivait, se propulsant de façon régulière contre sa paume. Ces mouvements répétés déferlèrent en elle comme des pulsions électriques qui stimulèrent chacune de ses parties sensibles. Loin d'être d'un esprit pervers, Kate put empêcher son esprit de vagabonder. Mon Dieu, si elle réagissait comme ça maintenant, qu'en serait-il si ses mouvements étaient d'une toute autre nature ?_ … STOOOOOOP !_

Kate se gifla. Une réprimande mentale aurait été insuffisante alors qu'une bonne gifle lui remit les idées en place. Elle prit néanmoins quelques secondes pour se détourner de Rick et se lancer à elle-même un doigt levé en guise d'avertissement.

« Bon maintenant ça suffit ! »

« C'est pas moi … c'est Ryan » Lui répondit la voix fatiguée et éteinte de l'homme allongé à coté d'elle.

Surprise elle se tourna vers lui pour voir qu'il n'avait pas ouvert les yeux. Le pauvre avait prit la remarque pour lui. Il était décidément beaucoup trop habitué à ce qu'elle lui crie dessus. Kate ne put s'empêcher de sourire avant de rincer le bout de tissu. De nouveau concentrée sur sa tache, comme si elle devait nettoyer un nouveau-né, Kate ne prenait pas garde aux gémissements de délire qui sortaient de la bouche de Rick. Celui-ci souffla sans que Kate ne puisse savoir si c'était dû à l'eau sur sa peau ou à sa main qui caressait son visage.

Au bout de quelques minutes Rick tourna la tête dans sa direction avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Ceux-ci étaient vitreux. Il semblait tellement loin d'elle et en même temps tellement présent. Avait-il conscience de la situation où l'observait-il simplement ? Elle savait qu'il la regardait mais elle resta concentrée sur son ouvrage, nettoyant maintenant la peau délicate derrière son oreille droite. Ils ne dirent rien puisqu'il n'y avait à cette minute rien à dire.

Après un soupir, Rick referma les yeux et replongea dans l'inconscience. Soulagée de ne plus être observée, Kate se recula à peine et passa le linge une nouvelle fois dans la bassine. L'eau commençait à perdre sa transparence alors que le visage de Rick avait reprit allure humaine. Elle passa alors ses doigts dans ses cheveux pour harmoniser l'ensemble mais l'opération eut plus pour effet de les plaquer en arrière. Notre homme avait besoin d'un bon shampoing. On aurait dit que ses cheveux étaient gominés. Coiffé comme ça, Rick aurait sûrement fait fureur dans les années 1980. Kate sourit en l'imaginant accoudé au casier d'une jolie fille, arborant son plus beau sourire pendant qu'il passait son peigne dans ses cheveux pour les plaquer en arrière. Un vrai tombeur !

Mais maintenant Kate était bien embêtée. Autant le visage de l'homme était propre, autant son cou et le haut de son buste étaient recouverts de poussière et son torse brillait sous les traces de transpiration. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Est-ce qu'elle devait arrêter là ? Il se laverait lorsqu'il se réveillerait, non ? Ou peut-être serait-il plus à l'aise pour se remettre s'il se sentait propre ? Ou peut-être qu'elle avait terriblement envie de le toucher ? …

_Nooonnnnn Kate. NON ! Tu es fâchée contre lui ! Tu es fâchée contre lui ! Tu es fâchée contre lui !_

Elle se répéta cette phrase plusieurs fois avant de poser les yeux sur une goutte d'eau qui glissa du menton de Rick pour parcourir avec difficulté la barbe naissante de son cou avant de venir se poser sur le haut de son buste. Elle était là, juste dans le petit creux à la base de son cou, la narguant. La traînée humide avait laissé la peau de l'écrivain un peu plus claire ce qui la fit déglutir difficilement. Elle avait terriblement envie de venir récupérer entre ses lèvres cette maudite goutte pour remonter ensuite le long de la traînée humide jusqu'au menton de son écrivain. _Ok, ok, on se concentre ..._

Peut-être qu'elle pouvait juste nettoyer un peu, histoire de finir son travail ? Et puis c'était presque médical au vu de l'état physique de Rick. Non mais c'est vrai, il pourrait avoir une infection ou un truc du genre non ? Il est donc convenu que, pour des raisons médicales et pour AUCUNE autre, Kate allait laver Richard Castle. Dit comme ça, ça passait plutôt bien.

C'est poussée par son « instinct médical » que Kate récupéra le linge humide pour le poser sur le haut du buste de Rick. Elle entreprit de faire de longs va-et-vient sur son torse pour le débarrasser de toute sa saleté. Au fil du temps, sa pression se fit de plus en plus importante et bientôt une seule épaisseur de linge recouvrait la paume de Kate qui touchait presque directement la peau de l'écrivain. Kate adorait ça, le sentir sous son toucher. Il était chaud à l'intérieur et l'eau fraîche lui déclenchait une petite chair de poule. Elle passa sur ses côtes, le sentant immédiatement se cambrer, elle sourit à l'idée qu'elle venait de découvrir une caresse que Richard Castle semblait particulièrement apprécier. Elle remonta le linge sur le haut de son buste et descendit dans une parfaite ligne droite entre ses pectoraux, pour suivre le chemin tout tracé vers son nombril. Elle s'y attarda quelques secondes pour jouer avec, elle le contourna, le longea et s'y installa finalement pour le nettoyer, frustrée de devoir le faire avec cette saleté de bout de tissu. Elle observa le visage de Rick alors qu'elle jouait. Celui-ci avait les yeux toujours clos et ses traits étaient tendus mais quelque chose avait changé. Il semblait apprécier les caresses de Kate. C'est alors que, comme prise d'une envie primaire et indécente, Kate descendit plus bas. Ne lâchant à aucun moment le visage de sa victime, elle fit descendre sa main toujours entourée du linge mouillé. Elle s'approcha dangereusement de la ligne de l'équateur alors que Rick se cambrait à vue d'œil sous elle. Kate ne pu se retenir de se lever un peu plus, se penchant d'avantage au dessus d'un Rick dont la chaleur corporelle n'avait plus rien à voir avec la fièvre. La température associé des deux personnes présentes dans la pièce devait avoisiner les 10 000°C et Rick était loin d'avoir le plus chaud. La main tremblante de la jeune femme arriva à la limite de la dernière protection de Rick dont le buste se soulevait de façon de plus en plus irrégulière. Kate déglutit et, le regard noirci par le désir, passa une dernière fois le long de l'élastique du caleçon de Rick. Elle prit tout de même la liberté de glisser la pointe de ses doigts sous le bout de tissu. Elle commençait à ne plus vraiment se rendre compte de ce qu'elle faisait. Elle aurait voulut continuer plus encore ses caresses mais c'est lorsqu'elle entendit un soupir de bien-être sortir de la bouche de Rick encore endormit qu'elle décida qu'il était assez propre.

Elle reposa alors le linge dans l'eau maintenant marron de la bassine. Elle le fit sûrement un peu trop rapidement, comme si elle avait été prise à faire une bêtise. Elle souffla bruyamment pour reprendre ses esprits. Elle rougit et repensa à cette fois où, pendant la messe du jour de Pâques (partons du principe qu'elle est catholique), elle avait été surprise par son père à embrasser Eugène Brown derrière le confessionnal. Résultat : des sensations bizarres dans son corps et une punition monumentale pour le week-end. Mais ça valait le coup. Elle avait la même sensation à cette minute. Son corps entier subissait son état de frustration. Les sensations que lui avait procurées ce court échange étaient sans égal et elle en voulait plus. Avec lui. Mais elle devait revenir sur terre. Il lui avait manqué c'était certain, mais la situation était plus compliquée qu'un : « Tu m'as manqué, je peux te tripoter parce que j'adore ça ? »

Encore et toujours à genoux au pied du lit, elle récupéra le drap blanc qui reposait aux pieds de Rick et le remonta sur le corps de son partenaire. Une fois l'homme bordé, elle posa ses avant-bras sur le lit de façon à être proche de lui sans pour autant le toucher. Elle posa sa tête sur ses bras et la tourna en direction de la fenêtre aux volets clos. La lumière était encore forte mais ils devaient approcher de la fin d'après-midi.

Rick allait se réveiller et il faudrait ensuite trouver une solution pour le ramener à la maison. Non, chez lui. Pour le ramener **chez lui**. C'était son objectif. Il devait rentrer pour être en sécurité. C'est bercée par la respiration de Rick que Kate finit par fermer les yeux. Elle voulait se reposer quelques minutes, juste quelques minutes.


	11. Chapter 11

**Bonjour, bonjour, **

**2 000 ans plus tard voilà la suite de l'aventure. Prenez ça comme une méga pause pub.**

**La prochaine sera beaucoup plus courte je vous le promet. **

**En attendant je vous laisse lire celle ci et n'hésitez pas à laisser un com', ça fait venir les suites plus vite. XD**

**Oh et encore et toujours merci à ma béta. Ta patience face à mes fautes d'orthographe sera un jour récompensée... Amen. **

Chapitre X

Kate émergea du sommeil sous les agressions répétées d'une main qui ne cessait de la remuer. Au prix d'un effort surhumain elle entrouvrit un œil avec l'intention de désintégrer Ryan pour avoir osé venir la réveiller. Son cou la faisait déjà souffrir, comme à peu près tout le reste de son corps. Conclusion : elle s'était encore endormie sur son bureau. Elle détestait ça, s'endormir sur une planche de bois. C'était le genre de truc qui vous détruisait le dos et qui vous mettait de mauvaise humeur. Ajouté à cela la sensation poisseuse d'avoir dormi avec ses vêtements et l'agréable perspective de votre « tête du matin » présentée à tous vos collègues. Le bonheur.

Curieusement son bureau semblait plus … moelleux que d'habitude et la voix de Ryan résonnait d'une façon étrangement féminine. C'est en ouvrant son second œil que notre détective réalisa qu'elle était bien loin de son bureau, de NY et même de son continent d'origine ... Sa tête reposait sur ses bras croisés, eux-mêmes posés sur le rebord d'un lit. Il fallut près de 10 secondes à Kate pour mettre à jour son cerveau et reprendre contact avec la réalité. La chose faite, elle soupira de lassitude et se passa une main sur le visage, ne cherchant pas tant à oublier qu'à sortir du brouillard.

Une déglutition difficile lui donna la sensation d'avoir dormi avec de la pâte à modeler dans la bouche et un discret passage de la main dans ses cheveux lui fit prendre conscience de la nécessité suprême de prendre une douche. Sale, pâteuse, fatiguée et amochée, ce réveil ressemblait à si méprendre à un lendemain de fête, seulement elle avait zappé la partie la plus fun.

Une voix se fit entendre et Kate se tourna vers la femme qui était penchée vers elle. La vieille dame sans nom avait été des plus accueillante pour les deux aventuriers et son sourire ne pouvait que mettre en confiance notre lieutenant de police qui, à vrai dire, était bien trop épuisée pour être méfiante.

« Venez. Venez. » Lui répétait la femme qui ne pouvait se départir de son sourire.

Kate se leva en grimaçant sous la douleur que lui infligeait son corps tout entier. Celui ci semblait être rentré en conflit avec sa propriétaire. Il en avait bavé et le faisait sentir. Enfin debout elle constata que le soleil brillait encore, elle ne devait avoir dormi qu'une heure à peine et on devait maintenant largement avoir entamé la fin d'après midi.

Une fois bien droite sur ses deux jambes, Kate fut priée de suivre la femme hors de la chambre. Mais la jeune femme hésita à laisser son ancien partenaire seul et malade. Elle se tourna vers lui et vit qu'il dormait toujours. Alors qu'elle pensait n'avoir que jeté un œil rapide sur lui, elle sentit la main de la femme se poser sur son épaule, signe que sa contemplation devait avoir été assez longue pour permettre à la femme de la rejoindre. Elles se regardèrent quelques instants, l'une semblant capter les inquiétudes de l'autre ne put que lui sourire de façon tellement sincère et sécurisante que Kate comprit vite qu'elle pouvait le laisser se reposer sans crainte. Elle suivit donc la vieille femme.

Celle ci conduisit Kate à l'extérieur de la petite maison Elles traversèrent ensemble le village, rencontrant régulièrement différentes personnes toutes curieuses de croiser la nouvelle arrivante. Kate fut rapidement adoptée par les enfants qui, d'abord méfiants, c'étaient mis à tourner de plus en plus près d'elle jusqu'à se risquer à lui saisir la main. C'est donc bien entourées que les deux femmes arrivèrent finalement à une énorme maison. Elles passèrent les deux lourdes portes pour trouver à l'intérieur une véritable foule.

Le bâtiment devait être une sorte de salle commune ou le centre de pouvoir du village. Kate pencha finalement pour la deuxième hypothèse lorsqu'elle fut amenée autour d'une immense table sculptée. Celle ci était majestueuse et autour d'elle des hommes âgés patientaient. Sans aucun doute il s'agissait des « anciens » du village. A cette instant la jeune femme regretta d'avoir séché ses cours d'ethnologie à l'université. C'est vrai que sur le coup, trainer en ville était beaucoup plus sympa mais à cette minute, elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour mettre la main sur ses fiches de cours ou être accompagnée d'un spécialiste des peuples « de l'autre bout du monde ». Vous savez ceux qui suivent toujours dans les films d'aventure : un spécialiste en peuplade, en savoir vivre mode « tribu » et en charabia.

Même Castle aurait été des plus utiles parce que là, devant tout un village qui la dévisageait, Kate avait peur de faire une boulette. Pourquoi Castle n'est jamais là quand on a besoin de lui pour se faire des amis ? Lui aurait su observer et s'adapter. Elle, elle était à 96,4% certaine d'insulter quelqu'un sans le vouloir ou de finir mariée par un rituel inconnus.

_Non mais franchement faut te faire soigner. T'es pas avec SG1 sur une autre planète !__****** **_se répétât-elle pour se rassurer.

_Tu peux le faire ! _se dit elle. C'est remontée par ses propres encouragements que notre jolie détective sorti son plus beau sourire et s'avança vers la table.

On lui apporta une chaise et on disposa de la nourriture devant elle. Elle mourait de faim mais au lieu d'agir comme un dinosaure et de se jeter sur la nourriture elle se retint observant autour d'elle en attendant une quelconque autorisation. Ces gens étaient accueillants mais elle ne voulait pas risquer de les froisser. Finalement Kate aperçut la vielle femme un peu plus loin derrière les hommes attablés. Celle ci lui fit signe qu'elle pouvait manger. La jeune femme s'exécuta.

Le repas se passa étonnement bien pour un festin où seule une personne mange et ça devant plus de cinquante personnes. Son verre n'était jamais vide et on dut lui apporter pas moins de 6 plats différents. Ses assauts culinaires étaient néanmoins entrecoupés de moments de « conversation » où les « anciens » lui faisait comprendre par une utilisation des plus précaire de sa langue qu'ils avaient peu de rapports avec les américains mais que ceux ci passaient les voir pour leur fournir du matériel médical contre des renseignements stratégiques. On lui apporta une carte où on lui présenta la position actuelle de la base mobile américaine qui se révélait être d'avantage un point humanitaire qu'une base de combat. Mais les détails importaient peu à Kate. Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était savoir comment partir d'ici pour rejoindre une zone américaine. Elle devait finir sa mission et retrouver l'ambassadeur. Mais plus important encore, elle devait ramener Castle en lieu sûr, à la maison.

Kate sortit de la grande salle totalement repue. Son ventre était distendu par la nourriture. La chose l'aurait normalement désolée mais le repas avait été des plus délicieux. Et encore, elle aurait bien mangé d'avantage mais bon, il ne fallait pas qu'elle épuise toutes les réserves du village. C'est en posant sa main sur son ventre pour le masser délicatement que notre goinfre suivait la vieille femme sur le chemin de retour à la « maison ». Une fois arrivée, Kate remonta directement dans la chambre et s'approcha du lit de Castle. Assise sur le sol elle posa une main sur le front de l'écrivain. Il était vraiment calme maintenant et dormait paisiblement. Il émettait même de nouveaux petits bruits. Ce n'était pas des ronflements mais plutôt des petits grognements que Kate trouva terriblement mignons. Évidement, ils étaient loin de rendre Castle virils mais ils déclenchaient malgré tout une forte envie de bisous chez notre lieutenant.

Toujours à observer Castle, Kate entendit des bruits dans l'escalier. Leur hôte arriva et déposa un plateau contenant de l'eau et des biscuits secs sur la table à coté du lit. Kate comprit au signe qu'elle faisait dans la direction de Rick, que ce devait être pour le moment où il allait se réveiller.

La jeune femme fut ravie de cette idée. Elle était impatiente qu'il ouvre les yeux. Pas tant pour qu'il parle que pour le voir éveillé près d'elle. Car elle savait qu'il voudrait parler. Il voulait toujours parler. Parler d'eux, d'elle, de la situation dans laquelle elle s'était mise... Il voudrait savoir. Savoir pourquoi elle était partie. Mais comment lui dire ? Comment lui dire qu'elle était partie pour trouver un endroit où il ne serait pas autour d'elle ou dans sa tête ? Ces choses là ne peuvent être expliquées. De toute façon Kate n'était même pas sure de vouloir qu'il sache.

Kate sortit de ses pensées et son attention fut de nouveau éveillée par la vieille femme. Celle ci tendit à Kate une pile de linges qu'elle identifia comme des vêtements propres et un morceau de savon noir ainsi qu'un large morceau de linge éponge de couleur beige. Un véritable kit de nettoyage !

Kate en souriait d'avance. Elle se leva et fit face à la femme pour récupérer la pile de linge et le morceau de savon. Le tout sentait délicieusement bon. Mais Kate se retrouva bien bête. Que devait elle faire de cela ? Rick était dans la chambre et elle se voyait bien mal se laver entièrement avec la petite bassine qui reposait dans la pièce adjacente. La vieille femme sourit, comprenant la situation et lui demanda de la suivre. Kate s'attendait à ce qu'elle l'amène a une salle de bain ou quelque chose de ressemblant. Mais au lieu de ça elle la fit sortir de la maison. Elles passèrent à l'arrière de celle ci et descendirent sur plusieurs mètres un petit escalier protégé du soleil et entouré de fleurs aux senteurs variées.

Après quelques minutes de descente, elles arrivèrent finalement au niveau de la rivière. Un petit canal avait été creusé afin d'alimenter un réservoir d'eau qui équivalait à une piscine de taille moyenne. L'eau y était claire et calme. L'endroit devait servir à l'occasion de lavoir. Il donnait sur l'extrême Est du village et n'était visible d'aucune maison de celui ci à l'exception de la maison de le femme qui les avaient recueillit. Kate leva les yeux et reconnu les volets sculpté de la chambre mais la fenêtre était plus étroite, ce devait être celle de la petite salle adjacente. Kate, toujours ses vêtements propres dans les bras regarda la femme qui lui sourit en lui montrant l'étendue d'eau. La femme récupéra une vieille lampe qui reposait sur un rocher près de l'eau et l'alluma offrant une lumière supplémentaire en complément du soleil qui peinait maintenant à percer jusqu'aux deux femmes.

Kate regardait avec attention la femme comme si elle dépendait désormais trop d'elle pour prendre la moindre décision. Celle ci s'en rendit compte et regarda notre lieutenant.

« laver » Lui dit elle.

_Oui, laver en plein air. Super !_ Se dit Kate.

Elle aimait les bains et aurait vendu tout ce qu'elle possédait pour en prendre un dans la minute mais pas dans une rivière perdue dans un canyon. Kate allait protester mais lorsqu'elle se retourna après avoir observé rapidement la zone, la femme qui l'accompagnait était déjà partie. La voilà donc maintenant seule, sale, des vêtements propres dans les bras devant un lavoir … Et là notre lieutenant se trouva avec la question que se pose toute personne devant une étendue d'eau claire : j'y vais ou j'y vais pas ?

Elle regarda autour d'elle, personne. Rrro et puis c'était un peu comme aller à la piscine non ?

Elle posa délicatement ses vêtements propres sur un rocher et s'assit sur celui d'à coté pour retirer ses chaussures : libération ! Ses pieds retrouvaient une liberté depuis trop longtemps absente. Suivirent les chaussettes et Kate put profiter de la sensation de ses pieds nus sur le sol. Loin de ressembler à Pocahontas la jeune femme se prit tout de même à apprécier le contact direct de la terre sous ses pieds. La première étape passée il fallait maintenant s'attaquer au pantalon. Par un réflexe de pudeur elle regarda autour d'elle en plissant les yeux, comme si une super vision avait pu s'activer et lui permettre de distinguer un éventuel voyeur. Satisfaite de ne voir personne elle retourna à sa tache. La ceinture qui semblait ne plus faire qu'un avec le pantalon eu beaucoup de mal à être retirée. Elle retira également le reste de son équipement. Son pantalon glissa bientôt le long des longues jambes de sa propriétaire. Celui ci était amidonné par toute la crasse accumulée. Il aurait sans aucun problème pu tenir seul debout. Elle le lança négligemment pour qu'il rejoigne ses chaussettes un peu plus loin derrière elle.

A moitié dénudée elle commença à avancer dans l'eau. Celle ci était à la bonne température. Peut être même un peu fraiche mais elle n'allait pas faire la fine bouche. L'eau de la retenue avait dû chauffer durant la journée mais avait commencé à refroidir au moment où le soleil s'était caché derrière les maisons. Kate fit quelques mètres en savourant la sensation de son corps engourdit s'effaçant dans l'eau claire. Toute son anatomie réagissait au contact du liquide providentiel. Ce bain, même froid, compterai désormais comme le plus extraordinaire de sa vie. Elle arriva bien vite à hauteur du haut de ses cuisses et là il fallait faire un choix. Le bain totalement nue fut une option immédiatement mise de côté mais elle dut bien admettre qu'elle devait au moins enlever le haut.

Elle retira d'abord délicatement son tee-shirt, évitant de trop tirer sur son bras droit pour ne pas rouvrir sa blessure puis il rejoignit la pile de vêtements sales au bord de l'eau. Elle passa ensuite une main dans son dos pour dégrafer son soutien-gorge. Par pudeur, son bras vint automatiquement recouvrir sa poitrine puis elle plongea sous l'eau toujours vêtue d'une dernière barrière protégeant son intimité. Elle resta le maximum de temps possible avec la tête sous l'eau pour profiter du silence qui y régnait. C'est protégée du monde extérieur qu'elle se sentit le mieux. Sous l'eau tout semble plus simple, comme un retour dans le liquide qui nous a préparé à naitre. Il fallut pourtant bien remonter. Mais déjà le liquide providentiel avait fait son œuvre et le visage abimé par quelques coupures et cicatrices de notre lieutenant retrouvait sa couleur claire et son soyeux.

Le soleil était maintenant très bas et peu de lumière venait l'éclairer si bien que la lampe tempête posée près de l'eau était des plus utile. Après avoir profité quelques minutes de l'eau sur elle et avoir barbotée elle retourna vers le bord pour récupérer le savon noir que la femme lui avait remis et entreprit ensuite de se savonner.

**Pendant ce temps dans la chambre**

Rick grogna avant de se passer une main sur le visage. Il devait être mort. Seule la mort devait donner un mal de tête comme celui là. C'était la seule solution. Oui, il était mort.

Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux pour voir à quoi pouvait bien ressembler l'enfer et fut assez surpris de constater qu'il ressemblait drôlement à une chambre. Mais les apparences sont trompeuses, méfiance !

Sa gorge était sèche, ses yeux bouffis rendaient toute précision oculaire difficile et quelqu'un s'était visiblement amusé à lui rouler dessus avec un camion.

Malgré la douleur et l'engourdissement ressentit dans tous ses membres il leva son buste et posa ses pieds nus sur le sol en bois de la chambre. Il passa ses mains dans ses cheveux les trouvant plaqués vers l'arrière de son crane. Il les ébouriffa en se grattant la tête. Une douleur au bras droit lui fit poser sa main gauche sur ce qui était un bandage. Il le caressa doucement en grimaçant à la douleur que ce simple contact procurait.

Puis tout lui revint en mémoire : la dispute, Kate, la chaleur, Kate, les explosions, Kate, le désert, Kate, le serpent, Kate … Il se demanda ou elle pouvait encore bien être. Mais il se rappela vite qu'il n'avait juste qu' à trouver un endroit avec des problèmes et il serait sûr de l'y trouver, arme au point, prête à défendre la planète. Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait l'aimer cette emmerdeuse !.

Maintenant conscient qu'il était bien vivant il lui fallait analyser la situation. Il y avait peu de lumière dans la salle mais Rick pu voir qu'il était dans une petite pièce assez agréable. Une deuxième pièce se trouvait derrière un paravent tout proche de lui. Il se leva et avança difficilement jusqu'au rideau en toile. La simple traversée de la chambre fut des plus épiques. Sa tête lui tournait.

_Décidément ce pays est étrange pour que leur sols ne soient pas droit_. Se dit Rick.

Après s'être débattu avec le rideau de toile il entra finalement dans la petite pièce où la lumière peinait à sortir d'une unique ouverture fermée de volets. Juste devant se trouvait une table en bois sur laquelle reposaient une bassine et un grand pichet d'eau claire ainsi que des linges blancs. Alleluia !

Rick s'en approcha. Il aurait donné sa fortune pour passer de l'eau sur son visage. Ensuite il remettrai ses vêtements et irai chercher Kate pour la ramener qu'elle le veuille ou non à la maison.

Il se positionna face à la petite table, écartant les jambes pour rester debout. Il saisit le pichet chancelant légèrement sous son poids et versa avec peine son contenu dans la bassine. Il plongea ensuite ses mains dans l'eau et s'aspergea le visage. Il renouvela l'opération, laissant ses mains frotter son visage rappant au passage sur une barbe naissante. Il chercha à récupérer un linge pour retirer les gouttes qui tombaient sur son torse. Lorsqu'il fut arrêté par une petite pointe de lumière à l'extérieur. Il se pencha d'avantage au dessus de la table pour mieux voir à travers le volet et aperçu entre les ouvertures géométriques une source de lumière qui provenait d'une lampe à quelques mètres sous la fenêtre. D'abord absorbé par la lampe qui reposait sur son rocher il ne fit pas attention aux alentours. Ses sens en éveil il entendit bientôt un bruit et son regard remonta à la recherche de celui. On y voyait comme un soir d'été.

Rick fronça les yeux d'avantage pour mieux voir malgré son mal de tête et son cœur rata un battement quand LA, devant lui, avait lieu la naissance d'Aphrodite. Rick se redemanda pendant une minute si il était mort. Si c'était le cas il avait par miracle atterri au paradis. Il se pencha encore d'avantage sur la table pour voir mieux la jolie créature lui tournant le dos à moitié émergée. Dieu que la vue était magnifique.

_Perfection bonjour ! _Se dit-il un sourire sur les lèvres.

Mais le sourire ravi qui émergea sur son visage disparut bien vite au moment ou « Aphrodite » se retourna légèrement dévoilant enfin son visage. A ce moment le cerveau de notre écrivain fit un plat. Si il avait été branché à une machine on aurait sans doute entendue un long « biiiiiiiiiiiiip » puis un « heure de la mort 22h06 » dit sur un ton des plus dramatique.

Ratant absolument tout du battement de cœur à la respiration en passant par son maintien la main de Rick ne maintint momentanément plus son corps et glissa sur le côté, entrainant au passage la bassine qui tomba de la table.

Le bruit vint jusqu'aux oreilles de Kate qui se retourna brusquement pour voir d'où pouvait provenir ce bruit. Intriguée et sur ses gardes elle se baissa afin de cacher au maximum son corps nu dans l'eau. Elle se retourna ensuite totalement et observa la maison et le petit escalier qui se trouvaient en face d'elle, espérant y voir arriver la vieille femme. Mais personne ne vint et le bruit ne fut suivi d'aucun autre. Peut être un chat avait-il fait tomber quelque chose ? Kate se rassura comme elle put et finit par se dire que la vieille femme ne l'aurait pas emmenée ici si elle ne pensait pas qu'elle y serait tranquille. Et puis qui pouvait bien vouloir l'observer ? La seule fenêtre visible d'où elle était était celle de sa chambre et Rick y dormait à poings fermés il y a encore quelques minutes. A moins que … Serait il levé ? Était il en train de l'observer ? Plus important encore, cela la dérangeait-elle ?

Elle savait qu'il la regardait avec envie et elle adorait ça alors qu'est ce que ça pouvait bien faire ? Si, c'était dérangeant parce qu'ils n'étaient plus comme avant. Il avait perdu le droit de la regarder comme ça et elle avait maintenant interdiction de trouver ça agréable.

Énervée par ces propres pensées Kate se dit que le bruit devait venir d'un chat. Non. Le bruit venait d'un chat. Il ne pouvait pas en être autrement. Alors la jeune femme reprit son activité et entreprit de se masser la nuque à l'aide du savon noir.

**De retour dans la pièce d'eau**

Un « merde ! » s'échappa de la bouche de Rick en voyant les dégâts et alors qu'il se penchait pour ramasser il se rendit soudain compte qu'on en avait rien à faire et retourna à son poste d'observation . Il devait vérifier que ce qu'il avait vu était bien réel.

Elle était bien là, son dos nu hors de l'eau, comme offerte aux yeux de l'écrivain. Puis soudain elle se leva d'avantage faisant apparaître sa chute de reins. Si Rick agonisait, elle venait à cette minute de l'achever net. Sans pitié aucune elle venait de lui administrer le coup de grâce et Rick n'aurait voulu mourir d'aucune autre manière. Assurément son bourreau était le plus attirant qu'on puisse trouver.

Castle referma sa bouche et grogna de protestation lorsque une partie de son cerveau le força à reprendre le contrôle de lui même. A cette minute il tirait deux constats de son réveil :

1- Kate allait bien, tout du moins rien à signaler jusqu'à la naissance de ses fesses.

2- Il fallait qu'il détourne le regard... Il fallait vraiment, vraiment qu'il détourne le regard. Il était un gentleman et elle ne serait certainement pas contente, mais alors pas contente du tout, de savoir qu'il la matait dans son bain.

_Alors Rick, retire tes yeux ! … maintenant !_

Mais il ne pouvait pas détourner son regard d'elle. Le peu de lumière de la lampe venait former des volutes de couleur sur son dos sculpté et, maintenant qu'elle y entamait des caresses avec ses mains pour se nettoyer, Rick soupira de bonheur. Il pouvait presque sentir les mains de la jeune femme parcourir son corps à lui ou, mieux encore, ses propres mains parcourir le corps de Kate. Son crâne lui faisait mal sous l'afflux d'autant de pensées, il sentait son sang bouillir et son bras encore douloureux s'accrochait au rebord de la table avec une telle force que ses phalanges en étaient désormais incolores.

Mais son regard ne quitta pas une seule seconde le corps nu en face de lui.

Y perlait de petites gouttes immédiatement stoppées par des mouvements sensuels de la jeune femme qui mettait en mouvement chaque muscle de ce dos qu'il ne rêvait à cette minute que de couvrir de baisers enflammés. L'envie l'envahit de descendre la rejoindre, de se placer juste derrière elle pour la toucher. Il voulait suivre le circuit des gouttes avec ses doigts pour ensuite remonter ses mains le long de sa colonne, les appuyant pour faire ressortir des frissons du corps de son lieutenant. Il voulait poser ses lèvres dans son cou humide pour gouter l'eau fraiche associée au doux parfum de sa peau. Il voulait sentir ses cheveux mouillés et laisser voyager son nez derrière son oreille en lui murmurant à quel point elle était belle et à quel point il la voulait.

C'est en sentant dans le bas de son corps une réaction des plus violentes que Rick décida de stopper là sa contemplation. Il ne devait pas oublier qu'elle n'était pas sienne. La descente fut aussi violente que la montée et le plaisir ressenti fit place à une douleur aiguë associée à un manque infini. Cette femme était une vraie montagne russe émotionnelle.

C'est en grognant qu'il se recula de son poste d'observation pour récupérer la bassine au sol et la reposer sur la table avant de faire demi tour et de retourner s'allonger sur le lit pour y calmer ses ardeurs. Il toucha à peine à l'eau et au biscuit qu'il trouva près de son lit. Son estomac n'était pas encore près à accepter de la nourriture et puis de toute façon il était de nouveau trop fatiguer pour faire autre chose que de rester allongé ne pouvant penser à autre chose qu'au corps de Katherine Beckett.

**Au même instant dehors**

Kate se sentait maintenant beaucoup mieux Ce qui était assez étonnant compte tenu de la situation globale dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Mais au moins elle était en vie, avait mangé comme un ogre et était désormais propre comme un sou neuf. Après avoir prit goût à son bain elle décida qu'il était temps de sortir. Elle se rapprocha du bord et prit le linge blanc pour s'en recouvrir. Elle se sécha et enfila les vêtements propres. Un pantalon beige et un haut blanc. Les deux n'étaient pas extraordinaires mais avaient le mérite de ne pas démanger à cause de la crasse et du sang séché. Elle récupéra ses vieux vêtements avant de reprendre l'escalier jusqu'à la maison.

Elle y entra et trouva le vieille femme à son ouvrage sur la grande table. Elle lui sourit et vint récupérer des bras du lieutenant les vêtements sales de celle ci. Elle lui fit ensuite signe de s'assoir pour qu'elle puisse regarder sa blessure. Elle souleva le tee-shirt de Kate sans lui ôter afin de protéger son intimité et lui changea son pansement.

Une fois la chose faite Kate put enfin monter pour se reposer. Elle ouvrit délicatement la porte de la chambre pour ne pas déranger Castle. La chambre était maintenant dans une obscurité presque totale et Kate dut s'aider de la lampe récupérée au rez-de-chaussée pour avancer vers le lit où reposait encore son partenaire. Elle posa la fine source de lumière à côté du lit et s'installa à côté de lui sur le lit pour contrôler l'état de santé de Rick. Celui ci était calme et avait les yeux fermés. Il était si paisible que Kate eu soudain bon espoir que le lendemain il se réveille. Elle avait envie de le voir éveillé même si c'était pour être en colère contre elle.

Après lui avoir passé délicatement une main sur le visage elle se leva et récupéra la carte qu'on lui avait remise lors du diner. Celle ci reposait sur la chaise à côté du plateau apporté par la vieille femme. Kate ne put empêcher son instinct de détective de se mettre en marche et réalisa qu'il manquait quelques biscuits et que le niveau de l'eau avait légèrement baissé... étrange.

Elle prit ensuite la direction de la banquette sous la grande fenêtre de la chambre et eu la surprise de marcher sur un sol légèrement humide. Il ne fallut pas beaucoup plus à notre détective qu'un léger coup d'œil vers la pièce adjacente, pour qu'elle remarque que le rideau de toile avait été bougé. Rick s'était réveillé et était sûrement le responsable du bruit de tout à l'heure. Mais alors pourquoi ne s'était-il pas manifesté ? Pourquoi la laisser encore dans l'inquiétude de son sommeil ?

Kate resta quelques secondes debout à réfléchir à la situation puis elle finit par aller s'installer sur la banquette . Elle installa la lampe près d'elle pour pouvoir voir correctement la carte qu'elle déplia devant elle. Assise en tailleur, la carte sur les genoux face à la fenêtre Kate était toujours déconcertée par l'attitude de Castle. Il ne voulait sûrement pas lui parler. Il lui avait avoué être ici pour elle et le voilà dans une situation des plus inconfortables. Il devait à coup sûr lui en vouloir et elle le comprenait. Il n'avait pas à être ici. Elle avait fait le choix de venir, lui avait juste voulu bien faire. Ne voulant plus se torturer avec les sentiments de Rick, Kate se mit à observer la carte pour étudier le parcours jusqu'à la base américaine. Elle se dit qu'ils auraient une longue route avant de pouvoir rejoindre le camp le plus proche et encore fallait-il que Rick soit complètement remis pour une telle marche. Elle pensa quelques minutes à partir dès le lendemain pour aller chercher de l'aide mais elle se refusa à le laisser seul ici. Il lui en voulait certes, mais elle elle devait veiller à se qu'il ne lui arrive rien.

Perdue dans ses réflexions elle ne vit pas que Rick avait ouvert les yeux et la contemplait. Elle réfléchissait et arborait ce même trait qu'elle avait eu leur premier jour de travail lors de la lecture des lettres de fans de Rick. Ce même jour il lui avait dit trouver ça mignon et c'était encore le cas aujourd'hui. Mais elle semblait aussi terriblement fatiguée, inquiète et blessée aussi. Alors pendant une micro seconde il eu envie de se lever et de la prendre dans ses bras pour lui dire qu'il était là et que tout irai bien. Mais il ne le fit pas parce qu'il ne pouvait pas. Ils s'étaient fâchés et blessés mutuellement et les choses qui avaient été dites dans la journée, toutes aussi vraies qu'elles puissent être, nécessitaient réflexion et mesure. Alors il ne dit rien et ferma les yeux pour se reposer, rassuré par la présence de Kate à ses côtés.

Comme sentant sa fatigue, la jeune femme se leva pour déposer la carte sur la chaise près de la porte et s'avança vers Rick . Celui ci s'attendait à ce qu'elle le touche comme elle l'avait fait en rentrant dans la chambre mais cette fois elle s'abstint. Elle prit seulement quelques secondes qui parurent durer une heure avant d'éteindre la lampe et de s'allonger sur la banquette sous la fenêtre. Rick soupira discrètement. Il aurait aimé qu'elle s'allonge près de lui mais se rappela qu'il était pour elle encore convalescent et qu'elle ne voulait sûrement pas le déranger. C'est donc éloignés de quelques mètres qu'ils s'endormirent chacun préoccupés par des choses différentes mais toutes concernant la personne qui partageait leur chambre.

****** Je me devais de citer une fois stargate dans une fic. La chose est faite !**


	12. Chapter 12

*** ATTENTION CHAPITRE M ! Mineurs et mineuses passez votre chemin.** *

**Bonjour à vous lecteurs !**

**Pour vous aujourd'hui la suite de l'histoire. Longue à venir je m'en excuse. Je vais pas faire de long préambule mais sachez qu'il y a du monde derrière ce chapitre. Merci à Sarah M pour le M et à ma relectrice pour … bin sa relecture. **

**Bonne lecture.**

Chapitre XI

Un rayon de soleil perça à travers le bois sculpté des volets, venant se poser sur la joue de Kate qui dormait alors du sommeil du juste. Allongée sur le dos, la couverture anarchiquement posée sur son corps le buste se soulevant de façon régulière, notre super lieutenant reprenait des forces.

La petite chambre baignait dans le calme reposant du matin. Les choses auraient pu durer ainsi encore et encore mais le rayon fourbe vint bientôt recouvrir les yeux fermés de la jeune femme. Dérangée par la lumière celle ci remua dans son sommeil.

Sortie de son rêve par l'intrus Kate s'étira et profita de son premier réveil en douceur depuis trop longtemps. Étirant ses muscles courbaturés, elle prit conscience des dégâts de toutes ces aventures sur son corps. Ses muscles gonflés par l'effort étaient douloureux et les plaies déjà cicatrisées ou sur le point de l'être, dessinaient des formes irrégulières sur différentes parties de son anatomie.

Elle leva les bras pour les porter à son visage mais grimaça bien vite. Son épaule blessée était encore faible, l'obligeant à reposer son bras délicatement le long de son corps. Son autre main atteint elle son visage sans encombre. Elle se posa au niveau de son front où sa blessure était totalement refermée. Elle redescendit alors jusqu'à son œil où, là aussi, la plaie semblait en bonne voie pour une guérison complète. Puis elle finit sa course sur sa mâchoire où une petite ligne plus claire et plus sensible lui rappelait une douloureuse chute à travers le plancher. Trois cicatrices qui symbolisaient à elles seules des mois de galères où la douleur physique n'était qu'un pâle secours à un mal qui la rongeait de l'intérieur. Mais maintenant ? Maintenant il lui semblait souffrir de ses plaies pour la première fois. Comme si ces sentiments simples et évidents la submergeaient de nouveau. Mais il était trop tôt pour se lancer dans des réflexions philosophico-psychologiques. Après tout, elle venait juste de se réveiller...

Maintenant totalement alerte, Kate souleva son buste pour s'assoir sur le bord de la banquette. La manœuvre fut douloureuse, mais pas autant qu'elle l'aurait cru. Une fois ses pieds nus reposant sur le sol frais de la pièce elle entoura machinalement son bras droit contre elle pour le protéger d'éventuels mouvements brusques. Cette position était plus confortable puisqu'elle laissait son épaule blessée tranquille.

C'est sans vraiment y réfléchir qu'elle tourna la tête vers le lit qui encombrait la pièce. Elle voulait simplement vérifier que son écrivain allait bien. Elle s'était réveillée à plusieurs reprises pendant la nuit. Loin de la déranger cela avait pu lui permettre de vérifier qu'il respirait. Pour cela pas la peine d'ouvrir les yeux puisqu'elle l'entendait baragouiner quelques mots dans son sommeil.

S'attendant à le trouver étendu de tout son long sur le matelas, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle constata que celui ci était vide. Où était passé son écrivain ?

Un coup d'œil paniqué mais professionnel de la pièce lui appris que le malandrin s'était levé (le drap étant replié au trois quart) qu'il s'était changé (ses vêtements reposaient à moitié sur la petit chaise et à moitié par terre) et avait dû quitter les lieux (la porte n'était pas totalement fermée). Le tout représentait déjà une bonne nouvelle puisque le lourdaud était réveillé et apte à se déplacer. Ne restait plus qu'à le retrouver. Kate ne pu s'empêcher de sourire à cette idée. Elle avait envie de le voir. De croiser son regard et aussi de l'étrangler pour lui infliger autant d'inquiétude. Il devrait le savoir depuis le temps : seul Kate Beckett avait le droit de menacer la vie de Richard Castle !

Mais elle ne devait pas oublier leur situation. Loin de savoir si elle devait lui faire la tête pour l'avoir ignorée la veille ou lui sauter au coup pour lui signifier son soulagement, Kate décida de rester neutre et de régler bien vite leur situation. Ils devaient travailler ensemble pour retrouver les secours. Ensuite il rentrerait chez lui et la vie reprendrait son cours … et Kate ne sentirait de nouveau plus la douleur.

Pour le moment il fallait mettre la main sur l'énergumène. Les sens toujours aux aguets, Kate entendit du bruit provenant de la porte entrouverte. Les sons étaient inaudibles mais elle en aurait mis sa collection de « Temptation Lane » au feu, Castle était juste en bas.

Notre lieutenant se leva à son tour. Sa tête ne tournait plus et le fait de rester debout ne semblait plus monopoliser toute son énergie. La nuit avait été salvatrice et Kate se prit à espérer que, si Rick était en état, ils pourraient reprendre le chemin de la maison dès aujourd'hui. Une inspection rapide de sa tenue, un passage express de sa main valide dans ses cheveux pour un contrôle (Mon Dieu la crinière de lion était de retour) et notre héroïne parti en direction de l'escalier.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

« Manges ! »

Rick reporta son attention sur le bol en bois qui reposait devant lui sur la table. Saisissant sa petite cuillère il la plongea dans le liquide de couleur non identifié. Il leva ensuite l'ustensile mais, au lieu de le porter à sa bouche, en vida le contenu dans le bol.

« Beurk. Vous n'auriez pas des œufs plutôt ? Avec du bacon et du jus d'orange ? » Demanda t-il à la vieille femme qui vaquait à ses occupation dans la salle. Celle ci se retourna et pointa son doigt en direction du bol.

« Céréales. C'est bon pour reprendre de l'énergie ! » Puis elle retourna à ses activités laissant un Castle courbé sur son petit déjeuner.

L'écrivain était levé depuis un bon moment maintenant. Son réveil avait été un peu plus mouvementé que celui de sa partenaire. De retour au moment de l'attaque du convoi diplomatique, Rick revivait la scène à un détail près : il n'était pas là. Enfin du moins, pas physiquement. Condamné à observer son lieutenant batailler pour sa vie avant de la voir tomber sur le sol et agoniser seule dans la poussière. Et lui, regardant la scène sans même pouvoir approcher, se haïssant à l'idée que sa bêtise aurait pu l'amener à la laisser mourir seule, loin de ceux qui l'aime, loin de lui.

Les cauchemars sont parfois cruels, mais aussi bon conseillers.

Assis au bord de son lit, Rick avait observé pendant de longues minutes Kate dormir. Peinant à revenir à la réalité, à cause de son cauchemar mais aussi de son empoisonnement, il n'osait bouger de peur de ne pouvoir l'approcher. Et s'il était encore prisonnier de son rêve ?

Figé par la peur il vit l'objet de son attention remuer dans son sommeil. Énervée, la jeune demoiselle poussa un objet invisible de son bras gauche en arborant son visage le plus grave. Qui que devait être le bonhomme qu'elle était en train de sermonner dans ses rêves, le pauvre allait passer un mauvais quart d'heure. L'image de la jeune femme râlant jusque dans le pays des rêves fit sourire l'écrivain jusqu'au moment où il pensa que le bonhomme malchanceux devait surement être lui. Malchanceux pas vraiment. N'était-il pas dans les rêves de Katherine Beckett ? Bon, c'est vrai qu'il aurait préféré être dans ceux un peu plus … disons … moins habillés, mais il ne faut pas perdre espoir. Elle était bien dans le siens après tout, remplaçant depuis un moment la tribu de suédoises en bikini, le lieutenant Beckett rivalisait d'imagination pour le surprendre, autant par les lieux que par les tenues avec lesquelles elle le forçait à faire des choses que la pudeur m'interdit de vous décrire.

Un autre sourire, beaucoup moins délicat celui ci, vint poindre sur le visage de notre écrivain dont les yeux filaient maintenant le long du corps de la jeune femme. Dieu qu'elle pouvait le rendre dingue !

Toutes les parties de son corps maintenant complètement réveillé il décida de se lever. Ses pieds eurent du mal à maintenir leur propriétaire dans une position parfaitement verticale. Rick était encore faible et les pulsations qui traversaient son corps à l'image de Kate endormie non loin de lui ne participaient pas à l'économie d'énergie. Tentant presque le diable il se tourna vers la jeune femme qui semblait de nouveau complètement détendue. Rick dû lutter pour ne pas s'approcher d'elle. L'envie de la toucher et de sentir son odeur emplie de sommeil lui déchirait presque les entrailles. Son corps réclamait à cri un contact même éphémère avec la demoiselle. Mais elle avait besoin de sommeil. Elle avait lutté pour le sauver, elle méritait de se reposer.

C'est de nouveau avec un sourire bienveillant qu'il quitta des yeux la jeune femme pour les poser sur une chaise où reposait une pile de vêtements propre. Il s'en approcha.

Il passa ses mains sur son visage et renifla. Agressé par ses joues rugueuses, il passa ses mains dans ses cheveux. Ceux ci étaient sa grande fierté pourtant à cette minute il aurait juré qu'ils ne devaient plus ressembler à rien. C'est à ce moment que son bras le fit souffrir. Retenant un petit cri très viril il observa celui ci pour y trouver la source du mal : la morsure. Il aurait surement une petite cicatrice qu'il pourrait montrer aux gars une fois à la maison. La classe.

Il se pencha pour récupérer le pantalon en lin qu'il enfila. Celui ci était des plus confortables. Il chercha ensuite le haut sans le trouver. Sur la chaise ne restait qu'un drap blanc. Mobilisant toute sa concentration il se mit à la recherche du haut-voyageur. C'est perdu dans sa recherche qu'il passa par réflexe sa main sur son torse notant en passant qu'il semblant étrangement plus propre que le reste de son corps. Étrange. Ses pensées filèrent à ce sujet jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur le bout de tissu manquant. Il enfila ce qui semblait être une chemise blanche avec un col tunisien.

Se jugeant assez correct il décida de quitter la chambre sans faire de bruit pour partir à la recherche de nourriture. C'est ce qu'il cru trouver en bas de l'escalier où l'accueillit une vieille femme fort sympathique mais très autoritaire. Elle l'obligea d'abord à une visite médicale et le fit assoir autour d'une grande table où il dut ingurgiter un médicament certainement tiré de bave d'escargot et de vomi de méduse.

Vint ensuite le moment tant attendu où elle s'approcha pour lui tendre un bol qui finalement se trouva être une bouillie infâme.

Soupirant de désespoir notre homme, tiraillé par la faim, entreprit finalement de manger sa bouillie lorsque la cuillère se stoppa finalement a mi-chemin vers sa bouche. Au pied de l'escalier à quelques mètres de lui, Kate le regardait.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

Elle s'approcha de la table. Un sourire presque indétectable sur le visage elle regardait toujours Castle qui lui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce.

« Hey ! » Lui lança t-elle de façon assez décontractée pour que ça ne trompe personne.

Mais Rick ne sembla pas y faire attention. Il la regardait toujours et lui répondit, un tout nouveau sourire peint sur son visage.

« Hey ! »

La conversation aurait pu s'engager mais la vieille femme brisa leur moment pour s'intéresser à Kate. Elle aussi eu le droit au même traitement que son collègue. Visite médicale complète et vérification du pansement à l'épaule. En revanche elle échappa au vomi de méduse. Elle alla finalement s'installer autour de la table, ni trop loin, ni trop près de Rick. Il avait été clair hier soir en ne se manifestant pas. Il voulait garder ses distances. Ce que l'écrivain regretta immédiatement. Il aurait aimé l'avoir près de lui. Comme ces soirées à NY où une fois qu'elle revenait des toilettes ou du bar, elle se rasseyait plus près de lui. Rien de très flagrant mais lui savait qu'elle s'était rapprochée et il adorait ça.

Contre toute attente Kate se mit à manger sa bouillie sans aucune plainte ce qui poussa Rick à faire de même, non sans un dégout plus que surjoué. Leur bol vide Kate sortie de sa poche arrière la carte qu'on lui avait remise la veille et qu'elle avait prit soin de descendre. Elle la déplia sur la table.

S'en suivit un débriefing complet du diner de la veille. D'un professionnalisme presque flippant, Kate énumérait les possibilités qui s'offraient à eux. Évidement le tout impliquait inévitablement beaucoup de marche ce qui fit grimacer Rick. Il aurait tout donné pour rentrer chez lui mais lui même sentait que l'épreuve serait très difficile. Il se sentait encore faible et bien qu'elle dise le contraire il était certain que Kate serait incapable de finir vivante l'exercice.

Voyant la détresse du regard de l'homme et comprenant les attentions de la jeune femme, leur hôte intervint dans la conversation pour signifier à Kate qu'une telle aventure était inenvisageable pour le moment. Ils étaient trop faibles pour une telle marche. Mais Kate ne voulait pas en démordre. Elle avait juré de ramener Castle à la maison. Et rien ni personne ne pourrai l'en empêcher.

« Elle a raison. Pourquoi risquer de mourir après tout ça pour gagner quelques jours ? Nous sommes en sécurité et sains et saufs. C'est tout ce qui compte pour le moment. » La rassura Castle avec son petit regard qui la faisait fondre.

« Vous ne voulez pas rentrer ? » Lui demanda t-elle, surprise d'un tel manque d'entrain.

« Bien sûr que si. Mais en vie de préférence. Écoutez, les secours ne passerons pas ici avant plusieurs mois j'en conviens et j'ai plus que quiconque envie de prévenir NY que tout va bien. Mais ne risquons pas tout pour quelques jours. Vous êtes épuisée et moi aussi. Attendons. »

Ils s'observèrent, Rick cherchant à la convaincre par un regard insistant emprunt de tendresse. Comme toujours elle flancha et soupira pour lui signifier qu'il avait gagné ce qui le fit sourire.

« Ok quelques jours. Mais je ne suis pas fatiguée. » Ne pu-t-elle pas s'empêcher d'ajouter.

« Peut être pas vous, mais moi si ! »

« J'oubliais que vous n'êtes qu'écrivain... » Lui lança t-elle, piquante.

« A succès excusez du peu. Et puis c'est vous peut être qui avez été piqué par un serpent venimeux ? D'ailleurs ça commence à faire mal ... » Lança t-il de façon exagérée en serrant son bras meurtri contre lui.

Kate leva alors les yeux au ciel se levant pour partir en direction de l'escalier.

« Vous allez où ? » Lui demanda t-il curieux.

« Me laver. » Lui répondit-elle sans se retourner. « Et vous devriez y penser aussi Monsieur l'écrivain à succès. Vous embaumez... mais pas la rose. »

Touché dans son orgueil Rick souleva sa chemise pour sentir en dessous et remonta bien vite effrayé par l'odeur. Gêné sur son banc, il croisa le regard de la vieille femme qui détourna bien vite le sien avant de partir vers la porte d'entrée qu'elle passa sans se retourner.

« Dois je vous rappeler que j'ai été attaqué par un serpent et que j'étais il y a peu presque mourant ? » Lança t-il à qui voulait encore bien l'entendre. Choqué de ne pas être écouté il se leva finalement.

« Bon, où est la salle de bain ? »

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

La journée était bien avancée et le village entier profitait de la fraicheur de la rivière. Tous réunis autour de diverses activités, la communauté semblait vivre une harmonie parfaite.

Rick avait vite été adopté par les enfants. Ceux ci l'avaient presque installé de force près de la rivière où ils s'amusaient à dessiner avec lui des lettres dans le sable. Une école improvisée où Rick apprenait autant que les petits bonhommes qui l'entouraient. Ils riaient de l'entendre parler leur langue et de la voir faire des grimaces étranges.

Kate contre l'avis de tout le monde avait décidé d'aider les hommes à la réfection du pont. Incapable de rester à rien faire pendant deux minutes madame jugeait que, je cite : « Ces braves gens nous accueillant, nous nous devons de nous rendre utile » et puis elle était partie proposer son aide (bien que réduite).

Rick reporta quelques minutes son attention sur la jeune femme. De l'eau jusqu'aux genoux, elle avait remit ses chaussures et son pantalon de treillis qui avait été lavé la veille au soir. Elle avait cependant conservé son haut blanc en lin, beaucoup plus confortable. Celui ci flottait au vent et permettait parfois d'entrevoir une partie de son dos. Elle avait attaché ses cheveux pour plus de confort au travail mais déjà quelques mèches tombaient le long de sa nuque.

Très absorbée par sa tâche elle tentait de comprendre les ordres des hommes qui acheminaient les planches vers le pont. L'atmosphère y était également bon enfant. On lui demanda de monter sur une tranche du pont qui n'était pas encore recouverte. Seule existait l'armature sur laquelle une personne fine pouvait plus facilement évoluer pour y fixer les planches. Recevant l'ordre Kate entreprit de lever les bras pour monter mais son épaule en avait décidé autrement. Elle replia son bras contre elle et grimaça.

Rick le remarqua et s'apprêta à intervenir mais faisant fi de la douleur elle sortait de l'eau pour emprunter un chemin moins périlleux pour accéder à sa zone de travail. Rick soupira et reprit sa place. Il avait déjà essayé de la faire se reposer mais c'était fait envoyer voir ailleurs si Madonna y était. Il avait bien compris qu'elle avait besoin de ça alors il la laissait faire en la surveillant de loin.

Et puis la vue lui plaisait assez.

De même, Kate lançait parfois quelques regards à son écrivain qui jouait et riait. Il était tellement beau et quand son rire portait jusqu'à elle elle sentait son cœur battre plus fort.

_Mon Dieu Kate tu tourne guimauve !_

Elle aimait le voir entouré d'enfants. Ça lui allait bien.

L'après midi passa vite entre rire et regards croisés. Ils se retrouvèrent ensemble à un seul moment. Après une petite séance de bataille avec les enfants Rick proposa une partie de cache-cache (histoire d'avoir la paix 5 minutes). Les enfants enthousiastes partirent tous se cacher mais quand Rick rouvrit les yeux un peu avant la fin de son décompte, il aperçu Kate se diriger vers une grande maison à l'entrée du village. Intrigué il la suivit. Lorsqu'il franchit la porte il la trouva penchée au dessus d'un bac d'eau, un verre à la main. S'apprêtant à boire elle fut surprise de voir entrer l'écrivain. Celui ci prit sur le fait s'approcha et chercha un verre pour faire comme la jeune femme. Il s'approcha alors du bac et se trouva extrêmement près d'elle. Il la regarda et lui envoya un sourire qu'elle lui rendit.

Le sourire de Kate se transforma bientôt en rire. Ne comprenant pas, Rick l'interrogea du regard. Sans comprendre, il la vit se pencher à nouveau vers le bac rempli d'eau afin d'y tremper sa main. Elle la releva et la dirigea vers le visage de notre écrivain toujours incrédule. C'est lorsqu'elle posa sa main fraiche et humide sur sa joue qu'il crut qu'il allait défaillir.

« Il ne vous on pas raté, vous avez de la terre sur la figure ... » Lui murmura t-elle.

C'est alors que Rick comprit. Il sourit alors et se concentra d'avantage sur les mouvements de la jeune femme sur sa joue. Refusant que cela s'arrête il posa sa propre main sur celle de la jeune femme et accentua la pression de celle ci contre son visage.

Loin d'être gênés tous deux semblaient hypnotisés par l'autre. Bousculés par les événements récents et totalement imperméables à la dispute qui leur semblait si lointaine, ils se rapprochèrent.

Rick observait sa muse dont le bronzage léger ne la rendait que plus désirable. Il peina à détacher ses yeux de sa nuque où quelques mèches étaient maintenues collées par une légère pellicule de sueur. Il remonta néanmoins son regard le long de son cou et passa devant sa cicatrice. Il dégluti alors difficilement en imaginant ses lèvres se poser sur cette petite zone meurtrie. Puis finalement son regard remonta jusqu'à ses lèvres encore humides de l'eau qu'elle venait de boire. Son regard rencontra finalement le sien. Il pu y voir toute la détresse d'une proximité qu'on voulait tout autant fuir qu'approfondir. Elle le regardait avec cette pointe de désir qui lui vrilla l'estomac, lui déchira les entrailles. Personne ne l'avait jamais regardé comme ça.

Alors il fondit sur ses lèvres. Il les percuta d'abord et les maintint en sa possession. La saisissant par les hanches il la plaqua contre lui la faisant hoqueter de surprise. L'échange fut sanguin, pressant. Comme si sa vie en dépendait Kate s'accrocha à lui, passant ses longs doigts dans ses cheveux courts. Poussé par la fougue de la jeune femme, Rick rencontra bientôt le mur de la maison mais il retourna la situation et Kate se trouva bientôt prisonnière entre le corps chaud et confortable de Rick et le mur frais et dur.

L'échange fut vite interrompu par les enfants qui entrèrent en trombe dans la maison à la recherche de leur nouvel ami. Ils l'entourèrent le privant du contact de sa muse et le trainèrent dehors sous les reproches. Kate elle resta seule quelques minutes afin de reprendre ses esprits. Toujours plaquée contre le mur elle posa sa main contre ses lèvres et souffla de contentement avant de prendre la direction de la porte.

Aucun autre « incident » ne vint mouvementer la journée. Chacun vaquait à ses occupations mais toujours à petite distance de l'autre.

Le soir arriva bien vite et tous furent accueillis dans la grande maison du village afin de célébrer la réparation du pont. Le repas fut bon enfant et nos deux amis, stars de la soirée furent accaparés de toute part. Kate, plus fatiguée que son collègue prit congés la première. Elle rêvait de se laver.

Elle prit la direction de la maison qu'elle trouva sans difficulté. Elle monta ensuite dans la chambre et passa dans la petite salle adjacente. Elle se dirigea vers la petite table ou reposait le nécessaire à toilette, remplit la bassine d'eau et ajouta des tranches de citron que leur hôte avait prit soin de poser à coté de la bassine. L'odeur embauma la pièce. Elle avait d'abord envisagé de retourner se baigner dehors mais la fête poussait les gens à sortir et elle n'avait pas envie de partager son bain avec d'autres personnes. Elle avait donc opté pour une toilette rapide.

Elle ôta ses chaussures et ses chaussettes, profitant de la fraicheur du sol sur ses pieds. Elle enleva son haut lentement pour limiter la tension sur son épaule. Une fois en sous-vêtement elle passa ses mains dans l'eau claire et s'aspergea le visage. L'eau la fit d'abord frissonner puis la sensation de propreté et la senteur de citron la firent sourire de plaisir.

**Pendant ce temps là**

Notre écrivain cherchait désespérément son lieutenant. On lui avait dit qu'elle était déjà partie et qu'elle avait prit la direction de la maison. C'est donc les mains dans les poches que Castle parti la retrouver. Il croisa du monde sur le chemin. Tous le saluèrent et lui lancèrent quelque chose qui ressemblait à un « Bonne nuit ». Il répondit à chacun se disant que ce coin du monde n'était pas si pourrit que ça finalement.

En entrant dans la maison il décida de ne pas faire de bruit. Si Kate était rentrée si tôt c'est qu'elle devait dormir. Il ôta donc ses chaussures et monta l'escalier. Loin de trouver, comme il le pensait, son lieutenant en train de dormir il tomba sur une chambre vide.

Commençant à s'inquiéter il s'apprêta à l'appeler lorsqu'il entendit un bruit provenant de derrière le paravent. Il s'avança d'avantage dans la pièce pour vérifier qu'il s'agissait bien de Kate.

Effectivement elle était bien là. A quelques mètres de lui, lui tournant le dos. Une bougie comme seul éclairage servait à la jeune femme à se laver. Rick resta figé, incapable de respirer il fixait le linge que la jeune femme passait délicatement sur le haut de ses épaules.

Le tissu caressait le satiné parfait de sa peau, et l'homme ne put s'empêcher de déglutir. Il ne pouvait détacher son regard de ce vêtement qu'il enviait, il aurait tant voulu que ses doigts remplacent ce vulgaire bout de tissu. Elle ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué, continuant à passer de l'eau sur ses bras. Le clapotis des gouttes d'eau et la vue de ce corps sensuel et si attirant fascinaient l'homme, aussi ce fut par automatisme que ses jambes le portèrent derrière elle. Elle ne l'avait toujours pas remarqué, il était à seulement un mètre d'elle. Il aurait pu tendre le bras, il aurait pu la toucher pour l'informer de sa présence. Mais il n'en fit rien. Il se contenta de la regarder. Elle était si belle. Elle avait gardé son pantalon, mais son buste était totalement nu. Son pantalon soulignait à merveille sa chute de reins qui était la plus érotique que Rick Castle ait vu, et ce malgré ses jeunes années et ses nombreuses conquêtes. Son dos était parfait, comme dans les souvenirs de l'homme, lorsque l'appartement de la belle avait explosé et qu'il l'avait tirée de sa baignoire. Sur son dos, il remarqua en fronçant les sourcils des petites zones d'ombre. Il voulut tendre la main pour les toucher, mais se rappela dans quel anonymat il était. Il laissa retomber sa main, et pencha la tête pour continuer son ascension visuelle. Il arriva à ses épaules, ses fines épaules pourtant si robustes. Elle portait beaucoup de responsabilités, autant qu'un homme, pourtant sa carrure était celle d'une femme. Une femme qu'on avait envie de serrer dans ses bras à cet instant, du point de vue de l'écrivain. Il regarda les bras de la lieutenant, ses fins bras forts desquels il avait si peur quand elle était en colère –une arme dans la main. Mais toutes ces caractéristiques bien propres à elle ne la rendaient que plus désirable, et Castle se trouva vite gêné de se trouver en sa présence clandestinement. Aussi, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, il se racla la gorge. Beckett se tendit, et se retourna précipitamment. Elle se trouva face à Castle, et avant que l'écrivain ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, elle posa ses mains sur ses seins, croisant les bras pour cacher sa poitrine entièrement.

« Castle ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là bon Dieu ? »

« Heu… et bien… je vous... euh... je te cherchais »

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux, et Rick regretta bien vite d'être resté si longtemps.

« Me cherchais ? Castle, je me lave ! ».

Seul le silence répondit à la jeune femme. Elle attendait qu'il se confonde en excuse et quitte la pièce la tête basse mais au lieu de cela, il observait son buste avec insistance. Pourtant elle n'y vu aucune arrière pensée malsaine. En fait, plus les secondes s'écoulaient et plus le visage de Rick s'assombrissait jusqu'à ce que finalement il prenne la parole.

« D'où viennent toutes ces marques ? » Demanda-t-il l'air grave désignant le buste de la jeune femme.

Kate refusant de répondre, il réitéra sa question plus fort cette fois. Il semblait souffrir comme si on lui infligeait à cette minute les blessures correspondantes à chaque marque dessinée sur le corps de la jeune femme. Il était en colère parce qu'on lui avait fait du mal, parce qu'il lui avait fait du mal.

N'ayant toujours aucune réponse Rick franchi les derniers centimètres qui les séparaient. Il saisit la jeune femme et la fit se retourner afin de bien voir son dos. Kate ne réagit à aucun moment. Même pas lorsqu'il passa doucement le bout de ses doigts sur une cicatrice qui longeait sur quelques centimètres sa colonne vertébrale même pas lorsqu'il souffla fortement en remontant sa main tremblant à la base de son cou sur une rougeur ancienne même pas lorsqu'elle le sentit se tendre en effleurant le pansement sur l'arrière de son épaule.

Son exploration terminée il fit se retourner la jeune femme dont les bras protégeaient encore pudiquement sa poitrine. C'est à ce moment que des mots auraient dû être échangés. Lui était alors assez fort et en colère pour défier la jeune femme. Il était tellement imposant qu'il n'aurait aucunement peiné à se faire entendre. Et elle était sans barrière, assez à découvert pour voir qu'il n'en profiterait pas et pour enfin se laisser aller à ses sentiments. Oui le moment était parfait pour parler. Mais aucun son ne sortit.

Kate plongea ses yeux émeraude et fatigués dans ceux puissants de Rick, elle se nourrit de cette force dégagée par l'écrivain et dans un élan qu'elle ne contrôla pas elle se colla contre lui, enroulant ses bras autour de son cou pour l'embrasser. Il se laissa faire, nouant ses mains derrière le dos nu de sa belle, frissonnant quand il toucha enfin cette peau fine et douce.

Un baiser rapide et timide mais qui laisse un faim épouvantable. Ils se séparèrent mais restèrent extrêmement porche l'un de l'autre. Rick lutta pour ne pas baisser le regard sur ses seins pressés contre son torse, restant yeux dans les yeux avec elle. Ils se regardèrent ainsi pendant de longues secondes qui semblaient résonner dans leurs oreilles, avant que la lieutenant ne se hisse sur la pointe des pieds pour poser doucement ses lèvres sur celles de l'écrivain. Ce dernier frissonna à ce contact si doux et si chaud, et sans pouvoir s'en empêcher il remonta une main derrière la tête de la détective et de sa langue lui demanda l'accès à sa bouche. Elle lui autorisa avec le plus grand plaisir, et se mit à jouer avec les courts cheveux de la nuque de l'homme.

« Kate…je » Murmura-t-il dans un soupir entrecoupé de baisers papillons posés sur la bouche de sa partenaire.

Elle ne répondit rien, le poussant vers le lit qui se trouvait extrêmement loin du point de vue des deux amants, trop pressés de s'unir de la plus belle des façons.

« Castle… Pour l'amour de Dieu tais-toi et embrasses-moi. »

Il ne se fit pas prier, ravageant son visage de baisers fiévreux, embrassant sa mâchoire jusqu'à la fine cicatrice qu'il prit soin réparer par des baisers plus doux. Kate crut qu'elle devenait folle.

Elle se laissa faire, totalement ivre de plaisir sous ses caresses, et se laissa tomber sur le lit qu'elle sentait à l'arrière de ses jambes. Il la suivit dans sa chute, tout en se rattrapant au dernier moment pour ne pas l'écraser de son poids. Ainsi en suspension sur elle, il put enfin admirer ce corps qu'il avait tant voulu posséder. Il fit glisser ses yeux sur son visage, parfait. Puis sur son cou, ses clavicules, la naissance de sa poitrine et enfin ses seins. Ils étaient tendus de désir, désir que lui seul provoquait. Il sentait son cœur battre avec fureur dans sa poitrine tant il avait l'impression de vivre dans un rêve.

« Oh Kate. »

Elle captura sa bouche de nouveau, arrachant son haut, le lançant pour le laisser choir sur le sol à quelques mètres de là. La poitrine nue de sa partenaire contre son torse le fit gémir dans sa bouche, et elle répondit à ce son par ses fines jambes qu'elle enroula autour de ses hanches. Totalement collé à elle, son cœur battait à tout rompre dans la poitrine de l'homme.

« Pantalon », souffla-t-il en voulant se redresser.

Elle le fusilla du regard, décidément même lors de l'amour il avait toujours le mot de trop. Malheureusement pour elle, cette fois-ci il avait raison et ils n'iraient pas très loin s'ils n'enlevaient pas leurs pantalons, et rapidement. Mue par un désir qu'elle n'avait jamais senti si puissant auparavant, la jeune femme retira presque timidement son bas, le laissant choir à ses pieds. Elle hésita quelques secondes, jouant avec l'élastique de son sous vêtement pendant que Castle retirait son pantalon, pour finalement abandonner, le retirant rapidement aussi. Elle se tenait devant lui, entièrement nue, et lorsque Rick fut dénudé à son tour il releva les yeux vers elle. Sa bouche s'ouvrit de surprise, il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'elle soit totalement nue ainsi. Elle semblait vouloir s'offrir à lui, cependant il voyait une lueur étrange dans ses yeux.

« Kate, ça va ? » Demanda-t-il en s'approchant, doucement comme s'il avait peur de la voir partir en courant loin de lui.

« Oui... non... je ne sais pas... »

Elle fit un pas à sa rencontre, et presque timidement posa sa main sur sa joue pour l'embrasser de nouveau. La chaleur entre eux circula de nouveau, et pris d'une pulsion Rick passa ses mains derrière les hanches de sa partenaire et l'attira à lui. Ils eurent un râle commun lorsque leurs peaux entrèrent en contact, électrisant leur corps. La jeune détective était troublée pour la première fois de sa vie de ressentir le désir d'un homme ainsi contre elle. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'elle était amoureuse, cette fois. C'était différent, c'était fort, c'était elle et Castle.

Tirée de ses pensées par l'écrivain qui fit voyager ses mains cette fois-ci plus bas que sur ses hanches, elle lui jeta un regard amusé. Il se défendit en haussant les épaules, l'air aussi innocent qu'un gamin de 6 ans qui a encore du chocolat au coin de la bouche alors qu'il nie avoir mangé la tablette.

« Castle, plus vite », quémanda Kate qui trouvait le rythme de leur étreinte bien trop calme à son goût. Après tout, ils avaient attendu bien longtemps, ils avaient pris leur temps d'une autre manière. Cette fois-ci, elle voulait faire l'amour. Et elle comptait bien imposer son tempo à monsieur l'écrivain, qui semblait plus timide qu'il en avait l'air au premier abord.

Mais ce ne fut pas de refus qu'il la fit basculer sur le lit. Elle se laissa tomber avec confiance, sans quitter ses yeux, et se mit au centre du lit pour bénéficier de tout l'espace dont ils avaient besoin. L'écrivain la rejoignit bien vite, et elle l'attira encore à ses lèvres en passant ses mains dans ses cheveux pour le tirer à elle. Le baiser dura quelques temps, leurs langues dialoguant en cœur et en symbiose, avant que Rick ne soit attiré par tout autre chose que la bouche vermeille de sa partenaire. Ce fut vers sa clavicule qu'il continua ses baisers, et comprenant ce qu'il désirait faire elle sourit. Très vite ce ne fut plus le cou de Kate qui attira Castle, mais bien sa poitrine qu'il avait eut le loisir de contempler sans pouvoir toucher. Quel supplice pour lui, qui avait déjà tenu trois ans à regarder cette femme sublime agir sous ses yeux sans même pouvoir poser la main sur elle. Alors ce fut avec gourmandise qu'il balaya du regard les deux monts de chair de la jeune femme. Ils n'étaient pas très volumineux comparés à ceux des femmes qu'il avait eu dans son lit, mais pour Rick ils étaient parfaits. Ronds, fermes, les tétons pointés vers lui. C'est avec un lourd gémissement qu'il posa une de ses mains sur son sein gauche. Il sentait le cœur de la jeune femme battre la chamade contre sa paume, tout en appréciant le satiné de cette partie intime. Il le pressa, le malaxa doucement de peur de lui faire mal, et posa sa bouche sur son autre sein, jouant de sa langue sur le petit bout de chair tendu qu'il aspira entre ses lèvres. Il sentit Kate s'arquer sous lui, tandis que de fabuleux gémissements arrivaient à ses oreilles comme la plus douce des mélodies. Elle descendit une main vers celle de Castle, sur sa poitrine, et la posa dessus. Il releva les yeux, surpris, et de ses doigts elle lui fit mine d'oser la caresser réellement. Elle le guida, l'invitant à l'empaumer, à jouer avec ses tétons et la faire gémir de désir pour lui. Lorsqu'elle lâcha sa main, il posa un dernier baiser entre ses seins, et remonta le long d'elle pour cueillir sa bouche. Elle releva le bassin quand il lui caressa le flanc, et il posa sa grande main sur la cuisse de la détective. Elle frissonna, ses yeux noirs de désir se fermèrent tandis qu'elle cherchait à savourer encore plus le plaisir que Rick lui procurait. L'écrivain n'avait pas abandonné sa tâche, et c'est avec un cri étouffé que Kate sentit l'homme jouer avec son point sensible de ses doigts agiles. Elle se tortillait sous lui, et il la soulagea momentanément, lui donnant ce qu'elle voulait par-dessus tout, tout en vérifiant qu'elle était assez humide pour l'accueillir.

Et ce que Kate Beckett désirait, elle l'avait. Elle le guida en lui, gémissant à l'intrusion de ce membre en elle. L'écrivain quant à lui retenait les mouvements de hanche qu'il avait envie de faire, désirant lui laisser le temps de s'ajuster à lui. Elle comme lui n'avaient pas eu de rapports depuis longtemps, et il savait très bien que l'abstinence pouvait rendre une femme plus serrée. Aussi ce fut avec un plaisir qu'il tenta de refréner qu'il laissa à Kate le temps de s'habituer à lui, la regardant. Elle avait les cheveux éparpillés sur l'oreiller et la bouche entrouverte, ses joues rosies par l'acte donnaient une dimension encore plus érotique à la scène qui se déroulait. Kate, impatiente encore une fois, se mit à relever les hanches pour inviter son écrivain à lui faire l'amour. Chose qu'il fit sans se prier. Les premiers mouvements furent les plus forts en sensation. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'ils rêvaient de ça, que c'était grisant et presque irréel. Puis le rythme s'accéléra, ils avaient besoin de plus, surtout compte tenu de ces derniers mois. Ils étaient accrochés l'un à l'autre, Kate avait les jambes enroulées autour du bassin de Rick qui avait posé son front contre celui de la jeune femme. Ils ne se quittaient pas des yeux, et lorsqu'ils râlaient de plaisir leurs souffles se mélangeaient. C'était encore meilleur que dans leurs rêves les plus fous, et Dieu sait combien de fois ils en avaient rêvé. Le fait qu'il n'y ait pas de barrière de latex entre eux rendait l'acte encore plus sensuel, et ce fut ce mouvement tellement bon qui les mena à la jouissance. Rick sentit Kate se contracter, et elle plissa les yeux. Sans doute voulait-elle retenir ses cris, mais il désirait plus que tout la voir partir comme il se devait. Une dernière fois ses mouvements se firent plus secs, et Kate ne put s'empêcher de crier son plaisir. Castle la regarda pendant ce moment, et incapable de résister se laissa aller à son tour sur les sentiers de l'orgasme.

Ils restèrent ainsi enlacés et encore unis pendant un long moment. Aucun des deux ne dit rien, leurs corps et leurs cœurs avaient parlés pour eux. Front contre front, Kate caressait délicatement la joue rugueuse de son homme pendant que celui ci bataillait pour retrouver un rythme cardiaque normal.

« Je te demande pardon... pour être parti. » murmura finalement Rick sans ouvrir les yeux.

« Shuuuut », lui répondit sa partenaire, « on verra ça demain ».

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

**Voila pour aujourd'hui. Merci. **


End file.
